Crónicas de una nueva generación
by RemSev
Summary: Post-DH. La historia de Teddy Remus Lupin: nuevos misterios, nuevos amigos y enemigos, y una nueva generación en Hogwarts. Tras la tempestad ¿viene la calma?
1. El tren y la Selección

**Hola!!! Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, y el primero que cuelgo en esta página. Espero que les guste. Yo personalmente me enamoré de Teddy Lupin en cuanto apareció (y eso que sólo sale en una foto), así que este es un fic sobre sus años en Hogwarts, desde que entra en 1º hasta que James Potter lo descubre besándose con Victorie Weasley. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

1. EL TREN Y LA SELECCIÓN

El vapor expulsado por la roja locomotora inundaba el andén, de forma que al pequeño de once años le resultaba difícil distinguir el rostro de su joven padrino.

-No te preocupes – le oyó decir – al principio nadie sabe mucho, pero en Hogwarts lo aprenderás todo, ya verás – Harry Potter sonrió a su ahijado con cariño. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía: él había tenido la misma inquietud el día en que se subió al Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez. El niño intentó sonreír a su vez, pero los nervios se lo impidieron. Sacudió la cabeza, y al instante su pelo pasó de negro azabache a castaño claro. Harry dejó al pequeño James, que lo miraba todo con curiosidad, en su carrito junto a Albus Severus, que se había quedado dormido con el pulgar metido en la boca, y se agachó junto al pequeño metamorfomago. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto se parecía el niño a su padre, con la mirada seria de sus ojos dorados, que parecían querer expresarlo todo sin palabras. Ted Lupin se acercó a Harry.

-¿Y nadie quiere juntarse conmigo porque soy raro? – murmuró.

Su padrino le acarició el pelo.

-Teddy, tú no eres raro, eres un mago con un poder muy útil, y seguro que harás muchísimos amigos cuando estés allí. Sólo sé tú mismo¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño asintió y se volvió hacia la mujer de su padrino, Ginny, que lo abrazó como pudo con su abultado vientre.

-¿Me escribiréis cuando nazca mi nuevo primo?

Ginny sonrió mientras Harry subía el baúl de Teddy y la jaula con _Valkiria_, su lechuza negra, al vagón.

-Claro que si, y también todas las semanas.

Teddy se volvió hacia Harry por última vez. En ese momento sonó el silbato instando a los que se estaban quedando rezagados.

-Recuérdalo Teddy, mándanos una lechuza mañana para decirnos en qué casa has acabado; no te metas en líos, y no le des a los profesores ninguna excusa para quitarte puntos.

Ted asintió, abrazó a su padrino y subió al tren. Las puertas se cerraron con fuerza justo detrás suya. Entró en un compartimento y asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla para despedirse de su familia mientras el tren se alejaba, cogiendo velocidad.

Cuando los Potter desaparecieron detrás de una curva, se sentó en su asiento y miró nervioso a su alrededor. En el pasillo, los estudiantes alborotaban mientras se reencontraban después del verano y se dirigían a sus compartimentos. Nadie parecía fijarse en el niño delgado y pálido que se encontraba sentado solo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aproximadamente un cuarto de hora después de su salida de King Cross, un chico entró rápidamente en el compartimento de Teddy, riéndose con un amigo. Ambos pararon en seco al ver al joven Lupin. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, hasta que uno de los chicos sonrió a Ted. Era muy alto para su edad, tenía el pelo rubio, y los ojos grandes y azules.

-¡Hola! Ahí adelante hay unos cuantos que no paran de hacer ruido… no te importa¿verdad?

-No, claro que no.

Los chicos entraron y se sentaron frente a Teddy.

-Yo soy Sean Lovegood, y éste es Brian Stebbins – añadió el chico rubio. Su compañero sonrió a Ted. Era muy moreno, tenía el pelo negro azabache y los ojos oscuros.

-Ted Lupin – se presentó.

-Vas a primer año¿verdad? – continuó Sean – nosotros también.

Teddy asintió. No se le ocurría cómo comenzar una conversación con aquellos dos desconocidos, y comenzaba a temer que creyeran que era un aburrido y se marcharan.

-¿Eres hijo de muggles? – Ted negó - ¿sigues el Quidditch, entonces? – Esta vez, el chico asintió - ¿y de qué equipo eres?

-Appleby Arrows.

La expresión de Brian se ensombreció de pronto.

-¿Qu… qué pasa? – preguntó Ted, temiendo haberlo molestado.

-Avispas de Wimbourne – explicó Sean. – Brian es seguidor de las Avispas de Wimbourne.

-Ah… vaya…

Brian se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, supongo que todos cometemos errores en nuestra juventud. No te preocupes, seguramente no tardarás en recapacitar con los años. Y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que los Appleby Arrows no son la mejor selección. Por ahora, estoy dispuesto a perdonarte e incluso realizaré el loable esfuerzo de dirigirte la palabra después de ser conocedor de esta implacable realidad. – Era la primera vez que el chico hablaba, y tras su larga perorata se hizo el silencio en el compartimento. Súbitamente, los tres niños estallaron en carcajadas, y tardaron un buen rato en parar de reír. Después de aquello, el ambiente se volvió mucho más relajado, y muy pronto Teddy se encontró riéndose y hablando con sus nuevos amigos. Inevitablemente, apareció el tema de las Casas y las familias.

-Toda mi familia ha ido a Ravenclaw, aunque mi prima Luna me dijo que veía muy poco de Ravenclaw en mí – dijo Sean – a lo mejor cree que soy un poco leeeeeeento.

Teddy rió.

-Mis padres son de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, pero creo que mis abuelos pertenecían a distintas casas, así que no se… - Brian se encogió de hombros - ¿y tú, Ted?

Teddy pegó la cara a la ventanilla. No le gustaba hablar de sus padres.

-Mi padre era un Gryffindor, y mi madre Hufflepuff – no añadió nada más. Pensó en los asesinos de sus padres. Ellos habían sido mortífagos, y con toda seguridad habían pertenecido a Slytherin. ¿Cómo se sentiría si lo mandaban allí?

En ese momento llegó el carrito de la comida, y los tres amigos pasaron un buen rato comiendo e intercambiando cromos de brujas y magos famosos. Por fin, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, el paisaje cambió, y los prefectos les avisaron de que estaban llegando a Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tras la larga travesía a través del lago guiados por Hagrid, los nuevos alumnos de primero esperaban con nerviosismo a que los llamaran para ser seleccionados. Teddy, con Sean y Brian a su lado, lo observaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos: las cuatro largas mesas de las casa, la decoración del Gran Comedor, la mesa de los profesores, con la directora Minerva McGonagall al frente, el techo encantado y sobre todo, el ajado Sombrero Seleccionador, que en aquel momento estaba acabando su canción de bienvenida.

El profesor de Transformaciones, Julius Jarrows, jefe de la casa Gryffindor, era el encargado de ir llamando a los nuevos alumnos por orden de lista.

-¡Allen, Henry!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-¡Burton, Sarah!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-¡Carter, Catherine!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

-¡Eriner, Jane!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-¡Fincher, Claire!

-¡SLYTHERIN

-¡Garden, Rory!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-¡Innell, Veronica!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-¡Jackson, Sophia!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-¡Lewis, Leopold!

Un chico con el pelo caoba oscuro y fríos ojos azules se dirigió hacia el sombrero, mirando altaneramente a su alrededor.

-Es uno de los que estaban armando follón en el tren – susurró Sean al oído de Ted – Brian y yo estábamos en su compartimento.

En cuanto el sombrero rozó la cabeza de Leopold Lewis, gritó:

-¡SLYTHERIN!

-¡Lovegood, Sean!

Sean sonrió a sus amigos y se sentó en el taburete con decisión. El sombrero pareció pensárselo…

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de la derecha estalló en vítores y Sean, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, corrió a reunirse con ellos.

-¡Lordwell, Alicia!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

-¡Lupin, Theodore!

Teddy anduvo, lleno de miedo hacia el taburete. En cuanto el sombrero cubrió sus ojos, oyó una voz en su mente:

-¡Vaya, vaya! Lupin¿eh? Hace mucho que seleccioné a tu madre, y no digamos ya a tu padre, te pareces muchísimo a él, chico…Veamos: una mezcla extraña. Veo inteligencia, si, pero tu mente no está abierta. También veo coraje y valor, y astucia y determinación. Un chico muy difícil… ¿qué haremos?

Ted pensó en sus padres, y un sentimiento extraño, mezcla de rabia y temor lo inundó.

-Creo que la decisión está tomada¿verdad? Será mejor que seas¡GRYFFINDOR!

Teddy suspiró de alivio y se dirigió corriendo a su mesa. Se sentó junto a Sean, que lo recibió palmeándole la espalda, y sonrió a todos sus nuevos compañeros, que le daban una calurosa bienvenida.

La selección continuaba.

-¡Morton, Jeffrey!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-¡Orsen, Patricia!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

-¡Petersen, Christopher!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

-¡Pratt, Elisabeth!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

-¡Rodney, Gregory!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-¡Sanders, John!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-¡Snape, Francis!

Teddy oyó numerosos murmullos cuando un chico pálido, de pelo y ojos negros avanzó entre sus compañeros y se sentó en el banco. Hubo unos segundos de expectación, y luego…

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Teddy aplaudió tan fuerte como los demás, pero vio que algunos de sus compañeros miraban al nuevo Gryffindor con una mezcla de asombro y respeto. Francis Snape se sentó en una esquina de la mesa.

-¡Siddle, Nicholas!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-¡Stebbins, Brian!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Brian corrió a reunirse con sus amigos.

-¡Turner, Linda!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-¡Veley, Victoria!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-¡Wood, Alexandra!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

-¡Wood, Ethan!

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

-¡Zabini, Angelus!

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Teddy miró con curiosidad al último chico. Tenían la piel muy oscura, y miraba a su alrededor con desdén.

-Aquel es el otro plasta del tren¿verdad, Brian? – dijo Sean. Su amigo asintió.

Cuando acabaron de cenar la directora les soltó un discurso acerca de las normas (estaba prohibido salir por la noche de la sala común, ir al Bosque Prohibido, hacer magia en los pasillos y utilizar cualquiera de los Surtidos Saltaclases de Sortilegios Weasley), e informó de los nuevos profesores: Neville Longbottom, que impartiría Herbología y Gabriel Pricestone, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Teddy observó con curiosidad a los nuevos profesores. Conocía a Neville, amigo de su padrino, y lo había visto un par de veces, cuando había visitado a Harry. El otro era un hombre de aspecto siniestro, con el pelo plateado y unos extraños ojos: uno era verde brillante, y el otro amarillento. Vestía completamente de negro, y apenas levantó la cabeza cuando recibió unos aplausos de bienvenida.

Después de las presentaciones, los prefectos guiaron a los de primer año por el castillo hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, custodiada por el retrato de una Dama Gorda con un vestido rosa.

-_¡Ojos de escarabajo!_

Tras recibir la contraseña, las puertas se abrieron y los nuevos estudiantes llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. El prefecto les indicó que subieran ya a sus habitaciones y que no se les ocurriera salir de la torre por la noche. Ted entró en su habitación, donde cinco camas adoseladas los esperaban. Detrás de él entraron Sean y Brian, un chico corpulento, con el pelo castaño y rizado y una sonrisa contagiosa y Francis Snape, que apenas les dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros.

-Ethan Wood – se presentó el otro chico. Teddy, Brian y Sean le estrecharon la mano. Luego Ted se volvió hacia Francis y le sonrió.

-Hola – aunque no obtuvo respuesta del otro, continuó – soy Ted Lupin.

Francis lo miró por un momento. El pelo, negro y lacio, le tapaba los ojos negros. No sonreía.

-Hola – dijo al fin. No añadió nada más, sino que se metió en su cama y les dio la espalda.

Ted no intentó nada más. Les dio las buenas noches a Sean, Brian y Ethan (estaba demasiado cansado para hablar) y se acostó. A los pocos minutos, estaba dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hasta aquí el primer cap. Gracias por leer, y dejen reviews para saber qué les ha parecido, no olviden que las críticas ayudan a mejorar :)****. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! **


	2. Amigos y Enemigos

_**Druida Cliodna:**__ no sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho ver que tenía mi primer review. Muchas gracias por tus consejos, procuraré seguirlos._

_**Krissalis Potter**__: con la foto de Ted Lupin, me refería a la que Remus le enseña a Harry en al sala de los menesteres, que la describen como el niño con el pelo turquesa. Sería muy bueno que alguien se trabajara una fanart o algo así de Teddy!_

_**Sylac:**__ me encanta que te haya encantado el primer cap!!! Sobre el pequeño Snape sólo diré que pronto se sabrá su origen… pero habrá que esperar algo más._

_**Yedra Phoenix:**__ la verdad es que en cuanto me enteré de que J.K había dejado huérfano también al pobre Teddy, no pude contenerme y decidí que había que hacerle historia. Y en cuanto a Snape… me daba lástima que un personaje tan bueno tuviera que acabar de esa forma, de modo que el pequeño Francis es una especie de tributo. En breve sabremos más sobre él._

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo. ¡Gracias por sus reviews, muchos besos a las cuatro!**

2. AMIGOS Y ENEMIGOS:

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Teddy tardó unos instantes en recordar que ya estaba en Howgarts, que aquel día comenzaban las clases, y que había sido seleccionado para Gryffindor. Al recordar esto último, se levantó de un salto y miró su reloj. No eran más que las seis de la mañana, pero se sentía incapaz de volver a dormirse. Procurando no despertar a sus compañeros, se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, cogió pluma, tinta y pergamino y luego salió de la habitación.

En la sala común de Gryffindor había sólo dos personas: Francis Snape, recostado en una butaca frente a las brasas de la chimenea, leía atentamente su libro de Encantamientos; y en un sillón bajo la ventana estaba sentada una chica de su edad, que Teddy recordaba haber visto en la selección. Tenía el pelo castaño, largo y rizado y los ojos alegres. Cuando le sonrió, Teddy vio que tenía además la sonrisa más sincera y hermosa que había visto en su vida. En su regazo descansaba un mullido gato persa blanco.

-¡Hola! – Lo saludó ella – eres de primero también, ¿verdad? Yo me llamo Alexandra Wood, pero puedes llamarme Alex.

-Ted Lupin – se presentó.

-Creo que compartes habitación con mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano? – Teddy se lo pensó, luego se acordó del chico que había conocido la noche anterior – Claro, Ethan.

-Si, Ethan – afirmó ella. Señaló los utensilios que Teddy había bajado consigo. - ¿Acaso piensas ponerte a trabajar antes de que empiecen las clases?

Confuso, Teddy miró los objetos, como si no supiera para qué servían.

-Ah, esto. No, tengo que escribirle una carta a mi familia.

-Ah, claro – no dijo nada más. Ted se sentó en una mesa y comenzó la carta. Francis ni siquiera lo miró y Alex se sumergió en la lectura de la _Historia de Hogwarts_, sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza a su gato, que ronroneaba suavemente.

Cuando acabó de escribir, Teddy miró la hora. Eran las seis y media. Tenía tiempo de sobra para encontrar la lechucería y enviar a _Valkiria_ con la carta para los Potter. Se columpió sobre las patas traseras de su silla y la leyó una vez más.

_Queridos Harry y Ginny:_

_En Hogwarts todo bien. Hice amigos en el tren, y uno de ellos creo que es familia de vuestra amiga Luna Lovegood, se llama Sean y es bastante simpático. El otro se llama Brian Stebbins y aunque es más serio, puede ser gracioso si se lo propone._

_No sé si lo sabíais, pero Neville ha entrado como profesor de Herbología este año. También hay un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, un hombre muy extraño llamado Gabriel Princestone. _

_Por cierto, tanto a mí como a mis amigos Sean y Brian nos seleccionaron para Gryffindor, la casa vuestra y la de mi padre, aunque el Sombrero Seleccionador se lo pensó un buen rato conmigo, y por un momento temí que me mandara a Slytherin. _

_Bueno, llevamos menos de veinticuatro horas separados, así que tampoco ha pasado nada más. Espero que por allí esté todo bien. Dadle un abrazo de mi parte a James y Albus, y mandadle un beso a mi abuela._

_Besos._

_Teddy_

_Posdata: hay un chico aquí que se llama Francis Snape. ¿Sabíais que Snape tuviera familia? Tenía entendido que su padre era muggle, y que no tenía hermanos. Además, Francis está también en Gryffindor._

_Besos._

Satisfecho, se levantó y enrolló el pergamino. Alex lo miró.

-Voy a mandar la carta – informó Teddy. Se sintió estúpido. – Nos… nos vemos en el desayuno.

-Hasta luego – se despidió ella con una sonrisa.

En su rincón junto a la chimenea, Francis Snape ni siquiera levantó la vista.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Teddy tardó veinte minutos más en encontrar la pajarería de las lechuzas. Finalmente, tras subir una empinada escalera de caracol, llegó a aquella sala oscura llena de susurros y ululatos. _Valkiria _voló hasta él desde su percha situada entre dos lechuzas pardas. Dio un picotazo de saludo a su dueño, y extendió solícita su pata para que le atara la carta.

-Es para Harry y Ginny, ¿de acuerdo? – Teddy se acercó a la ventana mientras le acariciaba las suaves plumas negras como la noche – es la primera vez que vas a recorrer una distancia tan larga, pero a partir de ahora esta va a ser la costumbre. - _Valkiria_ ululó en señal de aprobación. Luego extendió las alas y emprendió el vuelo. Cuando la lechuza hubo desaparecido en el horizonte, Ted miró la hora. Tenía cinco minutos para volver a la sala común de Gryffindor y reunirse con sus amigos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando llegó a la torre, la sala común estaba vacía, y los ruidos provenientes de la escalera le indicaron que sus compañeros se estaban levantando. Echó una mirada a su alrededor y descubrió al gato de Alex observándolo desde un sillón. Se acercó y le acarició la cabeza, con cuidado. El gato ronroneó y cerró los ojos. En ese momento, aparecieron Sean, Brian y Ethan.

-Pareces que le caes bien al gato de mi hermana – comentó Ethan - ¿la has visto por aquí?

-Me la he encontrado antes, pero ahora mismo no sé donde está – explicó Teddy. El gato blanco se apartó de él súbitamente y se marchó en dirección a los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, o llegaremos tarde a clase – dijo Brian. Los demás lo siguieron por el hueco del retrato.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a ese Snape? – preguntó Sean – no estaba cuando nos levantamos.

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros, pero Teddy habló:

-Antes lo vi también a él en la sala común, pero fui a la lechucería y cuando volví ya no estaba.

En ese momento los cuatro Gryffindors pasaban junto a un enorme espejo situado en una pared del cuarto piso. Teddy observó su reflejo, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no había cambiado su aspecto desde el día anterior, justo antes de subirse al tren. Se concentró un momento, y justo después su pelo había pasado del castaño claro a rojo fuego. Frunció el ceño; así parecía un Weasley, y podría acarrear confusión. Volvió a intentarlo, y esta vez pasó a ser rubio con un matiz dorado. Sonrió satisfecho y se apresuró a alcanzar a sus compañeros, que lo observaron con asombro.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? – preguntó Sean asombrado. Ted recordó que no les había dicho a sus amigos nada acerca de su habilidad.

-Ah, bueno… eso. Em… es algo que heredé de mi madre.

-¡Qué pasada! – Exclamó Ethan - ¿¡eres un metamorfomago!?

-Si, algo así.

Sean soltó un silbido de admiración.

-¿Y eso dónde se puede aprender? – preguntó Brian.

-Lo siento… tengo entendido que no se puede.

Por fin habían alcanzado el vestíbulo. Torrentes de estudiantes se dirigían a las grandes puertas de roble del Gran Comedor, de camino a su desayuno. Frente a ellos cruzaron tres Slytherins que habían sido seleccionados con ellos la noche anterior. Ted reconoció a Leopold Lewis, el del pelo caoba y los ojos fríos, y Angelus Zabini, que había mirado a los demás con gesto altanero, justo como los estaba mirando a ellos en ese momento. Con ellos iba un niño con el pelo castaño cortado casi al cero, lo que acentuaba sus ojos saltones y grises. Era muy pálido, y tenía una desagradable cara alargada, con una mueca despectiva dibujada en sus labios. En aquel momento, mientras pasaba junto a Teddy y sus amigos, los señaló, les dijo algo al oído a sus compañeros, y los tres se echaron a reír. Luego continuaron su camino hacia el Comedor. Los cuatro Gryffindors entraron tras ellos.

-¿De qué van? – susurró Ethan mirando despectivamente las tres espaldas que iban delante suya.

Cuando llegaron a su mesa, Sean miró a los Slytherins con desprecio.

-No les hagas caso. Esos iban liándola en el tren. Se creían los dueños o algo así, supongo que han encontrado a un amiguito tan imbécil como ellos y se han puesto así de contentos.

Julios Jarrows pasó en aquel momento repartiendo los horarios. Teddy miró el suyo con interés. A su lado, Brian soltó un bufido de disgusto.

-Nada más empezar la mañana tenemos Historia de la Magia con Binns, dicen que es un auténtico aburrimiento. Luego, pociones dobles con el viejo Slughorn y los de Ravenclaw. Y más tarde, ¡Transformaciones con los Slytherins!

-Pero luego tenemos Herbología, mira – añadió Ethan.

-Será lo único que se salva del día – repuso Brian.

Teddy no participó en la discusión. Su mirada se dirigía a la esquina de la mesa, donde Francis Snape comía sus gachas en silencio. Cerca de él, Alex reía con sus amigas sin parar de hablar. En ese momento, cientos de lechuzas atravesaron los amplios ventanales, volando en dirección a sus destinatarios. Teddy ni siquiera buscó una mancha negra en aquel mar de alas, era imposible que _Valkiria_ hubiera llegado a casa de los Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana se desarrolló sin grandes imprevistos. Pasaron una aburrida hora en Historia de la Magia, tomando apuntes del monótono dictado del fantasma profesor Binns. En la hora de Pociones, el profesor Horace Slughorn comenzó la clase pasando lista, y se paró para preguntarles a algunos alumnos sobre sus orígenes. Cuando llegó al nombre de Ted Lupin, miró al chico con suspicacia.

-Lupin, ¿eh? Recuerdo muy bien a tu padre, chico. Él y Evans eran los mejores de su clase, sin duda alguna. Aunque hay que admitir que las Pociones no eran su fuerte. Evans, sin embargo poseía un don natural… - el profesor pareció perderse en sus propios recuerdos, hasta que volvió bruscamente a la realidad – supongo que tendrás numerosas noticias de Harry Potter, siendo su ahijado, ¿no es así?

-Em… si, profesor – Teddy fue consciente de que sus compañeros lo observaban con curiosidad – él está bien, y… bueno…

-¡Naturalmente! – lo interrumpió Slughorn – bueno, la próxima vez que le escribas, mándale mis recuerdos. Bien, volviendo a la clase…

Pasaron las dos horas intentando fabricar una infusión contra el mareo, aunque al final de la clase sólo Brian y una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Sarah Burton se habían acercado al resultado.

Sin embargo, tras aquella tranquila mañana, llegó la hora de compartir clase con los Slytherins. Leopold Lewis, Angelus Zabini y el chico de los ojos saltones estaban ya en el pasillo cuando Ted y sus amigos llegaron. El joven Lupin tuvo la impresión de que los estaban esperando, ya que en cuanto los vieron aparecer se acercaron a ellos con gesto engreído.

-Tú eres ese que viene de una familia de chiflados – le espetó Lewis a Sean - ¿es verdad que tu tío es editor de una revista para bichos raros, y que tu primar es Lunática Lovegood?

Ethan y Brian agarraron a Sean para que no se lanzara contra Lewis. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, y apretaba las mandíbulas mientras lo miraba con rabia.

-A vosotros no os conozco – dijo Angelus señalando a Brian y Ethan – pero tú – añadió mirando a Ted – eres el hijo de Remus Lupin.

El tercer Slytherin soltó una carcajada que más bien pareció un graznido. Teddy se puso tenso. En aquel momento, un corro de alumnos se había formado a su alrededor. Ted vio a Alex mirándolo con aprensión. Sólo Francis se mantenía apartado.

-Si, Chris – una sonrisa se había formado en el rostro de Zabini. No era una sonrisa agradable. Ted recordó el nombre del otro chico. Christopher Petersen. Así se llamaba. – Dicen que su padre fue en héroe – añadió Angelus.

-¡También dicen que su padre era tan pobre que no podía mantener a su mujer, y que vivía en casa de sus suegros! ¡Dicen que lo echaron de Hogwarts por…!

Teddy se había abalanzado sobre Petersen, lo había agarrado del cuello de la túnica y lo mantenía estampado contra la pared, mirándolo con odio. Algunas Slytherins gritaron. Justo entonces Julios Jarrows abrió la puerta del aula.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Teddy soltó de inmediato a Chris, pero el profesor ya lo había visto - ¿qué es todo esto?

Ted no dijo nada. Dirigió la mirada al suelo.

-No ha sido culpa suya, profesor, se estaban metiendo con su padre… - era la voz de Brian.

Jarrows lo miró un momento y luego se dirigió a Petersen.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-¡No! – mintió él. Su respuesta fue acogida por un corro de gritos.

-¡Es verdad! – gritó Ethan.

-¡También se metieron con Sean! – añadió una chica de Gryffindor llamada Catherine Carter.

-¡Ellos no le habían dicho nada! – dijo Alex.

-¡Se lo estaban buscando! – sentenció Alicia Lordwell, otra Gryffindor.

Jarrows se lo pensó durante unos minutos, luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, por insultar a un compañero y mentir a un profesor. Y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, por mucho que te insulten, no hay que reaccionar con la violencia. Ahora, entrad en clase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Teddy no habló en lo que quedó de tarde. Y ni siquiera se preocupó por parecer cortés cuando Neville Longbottom le preguntó por los Potter en Herbología. Apenas cenó, y cuando volvieron a la sala común subió directamente a su dormitorio. Una vez solo, le pegó una patada al baúl, que se abrió de golpe, y se sentó en la cama, furioso. En realidad, sentía que estaba enfadado con Zabini, Lewis y Petersen; pero sobre todo consigo mismo. No debería haber reaccionado de esa manera. Su padre, según le habían contado, había sido un hombre pacífico, que prefería solucionar las cosas hablando antes que luchando. Su padre no habría reaccionado como él en una situación como aquella. Enterró el rostro entre las manos. Se levantó y se dirigió al baúl para cerrarlo. Entonces se fijó en algo que sobresalía del bolsillo interior de una de sus túnicas de repuesto. Lo cogió y lo observó.

Era una foto de sus padres. En ella, un hombre de 37 años, con el pelo castaño lleno de canas y los ojos dorados como los suyos, le sonreía tímidamente mientras abrazaba a una bruza de pelo corto y rosa fucsia, que saludaba con la mano. La bruja estaba embarazada, aproximadamente de siete meses. Si una palabra podía describir lo que expresaban era sin duda felicidad. Ted se sentó de nuevo en la cama, sin dejar de observar la foto. En aquel momento, la tristeza por no haber conocido a sus padres lo inundó como nunca, y sintió una cálida emoción que subía por su pecho y se instalaba en su garganta, formándole un nudo. Parpadeó para no llorar, y en ese instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y entró Francis Snape. Se lo quedó mirando, con el pelo negro cayéndole sobre los ojos y una expresión inescrutable.

-No deberías dejar que te afecte – dijo. Ted lo miró, sobrecogido. Francis parecía sorprendido consigo mismo, pero siguió hablando – es mejor no escucharlos, sobre todo si tú sabes que no tienen razón, ni saben la verdad.

Después de aquello salió del dormitorio.

Teddy colgó la foto de sus padres en la pared junto a su cama, al lado de un póster de los Appleby Arrows; y, sintiéndose mucho mejor, se dispuso a bajar y reunirse con sus amigos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Puede que el fic tenga un ritmo un poco lento al principio, pero luego lo aligeraré (si fuera escribiendo a día por capítulo, imagináoslo). ¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. El castigo y el Premio

_**Druida Cliodna: **__antes que nada ¡gracias por la dire! Y gracias también por avisarme de lo de los reviews anónimos, no me había dado cuenta de que los tenía bloqueados._

_Y no te equivocas, no es lo primero que escribo, pero si que es lo primero que publico. Me alegro de que mis personajes resulten creíbles y reales, creo que eso es de lo más difícil a la hora de escribir. _

_**Yedra Phoenix: **__todo llegará a su momento… sólo espero que al acabar no se me quede ningún cabo suelto. Espero que te siga gustando mi historia : )_

_**Zelany: **__a ver qué te parecen el segundo capi y este. Y el chico Snape… se sabrá en un futuro._

_Besos para las tres!!! Y gracias por sus reviews._

**Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Este creo que me ha salido algo más corto que los otros dos. Me he dado cuenta de que el origen del nuevo Snape se ha convertido en un gran misterio… : ) pero todo a su debido tiempo. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

3. EL CASTIGO Y EL PREMIO POR SERVICIOS ESPECIALES PRESTADOS AL COLEGIO.

-Está bien, si vamos por detrás, puede que la profesora Hooch no nos vea.

-Si, pero Filch o la Señora Norris podría vernos desde una ventana.

-Si claro, y volando también. Es mejor entrar a saco y ya está.

-Todo esto es una estupidez, ¿no podéis esperar hasta el año que viene?

Tres pares de ojos fulminaron a Teddy, que enmudeció al instante.

Sean, Brian, Ethan y él estaban sentados a la sombra de un haya, bajo el plomizo cielo de Octubre. Los cuatro amigos habían aprovechado la mañana libre del primer sábado del mes para descansar por primera vez en aquellos 30 días que llevaban en Hogwarts.

Dejando a sus tres amigos cuchicheando y planeando la mejor forma de robar las escobas del cuarto donde las guardaban, Ted apoyó la espalda contra el tronco del árbol y miró a su alrededor. Los terrenos estaban sembrados de estudiantes que iban y venían. Sentado en la puerta de su cabaña, Hagrid, el guardabosques, entablillaba las ramas de unos cuantos bowtruckles. Cerca de la orilla del lago, Alex descansaba con sus amigas Alicia, Catherine y Patricia. Cuando vio que Teddy las estaba mirando, la hermana de Ethan levantó una mano a modo de saludo, que el chico respondió. Por más que intentara contenerse, Ted solía descubrirse a si mismo mirando a Alex, como en aquel momento, deseoso de que ella lo mirara también a él. Por suerte, Ethan no lo había descubierto: el chico era tan protector con su hermana, que se había llevado un castigo el día en que el profesor Jarrows lo había descubierto apuntando con su varita a Christopher Petersen, después de que éste empujara a Alex a la salida de Transformaciones.

El gran problema al que se enfrentaban Teddy y sus amigos eran los Slytherins. Buscaban cualquier pretexto para insultarles y provocarles, y a Ted cada día le resultaba más difícil contenerse para no ir a pegarle un puñetazo a alguno de ellos, en especial a Lewis, que le tenía más aversión. El metamorfomago sabía que se comportaban así porque él había atacado a Petersen el primer día.

Los ojos dorados de Teddy vagaron por el terreno, hasta que se fijaron en alguien más.

No muy lejos de allí, apartado de los demás y leyendo un libro estaba Francis Snape.

Ted lo observó durante unos instantes. El chico no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a nadie desde su segunda noche en Hogwarts. Siempre se mantenía apartado de los demás, siempre estudiando o leyendo; no era de extrañar que se hubiera convertido en el mejor alumno del curso. Y a pesar de esto nunca hablaba con nadie, si el profesor preguntaba algo en clase, nunca levantaba la mano deseoso de responder, aunque Teddy estaba seguro de que siempre sabía las respuestas.

En ese momento, una suave brisa movió las hojas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, y Teddy tomó una decisión. Si que sus compañeros se diesen cuenta, se levantó y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia Francis Snape. Cuando ya casi estaba frente a él, el chico lo taladró con aquellos ojos negros sin fondo, pero Ted no se acobardó. Intentó sonreírle.

-Hola. Esto… me preguntaba si… si querrías venirte con nosotros. En fin… - Snape lo miraba como si estuviera loco, y podía sentir los ojos de sus amigos clavados en su nuca.

Francis levantó las cejas y giró la cabeza para echar un vistazo a los amigos de Teddy, que permanecían bajo el haya, mirándolos.

-No parece que ellos estén de acuerdo contigo.

Ted no se volvió para mirarlos.

-Lo estarán.

Los ojos de Francis se clavaron en los suyos.

-No quiero causarte problemas con tus amigos. Deberías dejarme en paz e irte con ellos.

-Deberías ser más optimista – Teddy no sabía qué hacer para convencerle – no lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

Francis lo ignoró, y volvió a fijar la vista en su libro. Ted se quedó allí de pie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Y ya iba a darse por vencido cuando sintió que un brazo le rodeaba los hombros. Sean los había alcanzado y estaba de pie a su lado, mirando a Snape.

-Eh, Francis, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Teddy cruzó una mirada de agradecimiento con su amigo, que le había tendido una mano a Francis, muy serio. El chico pareció dudar, pero finalmente la aceptó y se incorporó, llevando su libro bajo el brazo. Los tres se pusieron en camino hacia el haya, donde esperaban Ethan y Brian.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí? – preguntó Sean, agarrando el libro de Snape. Leyó el título – es el libro de Transformaciones. ¿No pillas algo?

Francis pareció avergonzado.

-Es lo de transformar el lápiz en un cuchillo… no acabo de entenderlo.

-Genial, Brian te echará un cable. El hijo de mala bludger parece que haya nacido transformándolo todo.

Un atisbo de sonrisa pareció formarse en la expresión pétrea de Francis.

Pero cuando llegaron al haya, los tres Gryffindors se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa.

Leopold Lewis, Angelus Zabini y Christopher Petersen estaban allí. Brian y Ethan parecieron aliviados cuando vieron aparecer a sus compañeros. Sean se adelantó y se enfrentó a los Slytherins.

-¿Qué queréis ahora?

Lewis se plantó frente al rubio y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Nada, sólo comentábamos el paisaje – señaló a Hagrid, que en aquel momento se dirigía al linde del bosque con _Fang_ trotando a sus pies – nos preguntábamos desde cuándo se permite que bestias enseñen en Hogwarts.

Teddy se adelantó y se situó junto a Sean.

-Ya te gustaría a ti valer la mitad que Hagrid, Lewis.

Leopold soltó una carcajada seca, mientras Christopher lo miraba expectante y Angelus observaba con cierto interés los movimientos de Alex y sus amigas en la orilla del lago.

-Aparta tus sucios ojos de ella, Zabini – gruñó Ethan.

-No preocupes, Wood. No está prohibido mirar.

-A ella, si.

Teddy desvió la mirada de su amigo y centró su atención en Lewis.

-De todas formas eso no me preocupa demasiado – estaba diciendo - por lo que sé, ese Hagrid lleva años enseñando aquí. Y no sería la primera vez que entran animales en el colegio. Mi padre me ha dicho que Dumbledore contrataba todo tipo de gentuza: desde hombres lobo hasta mortífagos traidores…

Sean intentó sujetar a Ted, pero llegó demasiado tarde. El chico se había abalanzado sobre Lewis, y lo había derribado de un puñetazo. Angelus y Christopher sacaron sus varitas, pero Ethan y Brian fueron más rápidos. Los cuatro permanecieron de pie, apuntándose unos a otros y fulminándose con la mirada. Leopold se levantó y se llevó una mano al labio, que se le había partido y sangraba copiosamente. Teddy respiraba agitadamente. Había sacado su varita, y apuntaba a Lewis. Sentía que algo intentaba estallar en su pecho, por lo que intentó respirar hondo y calmarse un poco.

-¿Vas a hacerme algo, Lupin? – lo retó el pelirrojo entornando sus ojos azules – no te preocupes, no te pasará nada. Últimamente, ni los seguidores del- que- no- debe- ser- nombrado van a Azkaban…

Algo golpeó el brazo con el que Ted sujetaba la varita, desviándola. Un instante después, vio que Francis corría hacia Leopold, que no se lo esperaba, y que los dos caían al suelo y rodaban sin dejar de pelear…

-¡LEWIS, SNAPE! ¿¡QUÉ CREÉIS QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO!?

Era el profesor Princestone, que les impartía Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Detrás de él venían Neville, con gesto preocupado, y Hagrid. Con un movimiento de la varita, Francis y Leopold salieron despedidos cada uno en una dirección. Teddy le ofreció su mano a Snape.

-Lupin, ¿qué se supone que es eso? – los ojos bicolor de Princestone se clavaron en su mano manchada por la sangre de Lewis. Ted no supo qué responder.

-Me… ellos me agredieron, profesor – gimoteó Leopold – se me echaron encima… yo no pude hacer nada.

-¡Es cierto! – exclamó Christopher.

-Quisimos intervenir, pero sus amigos nos amenazaron – añadió Zabini. Ted vio, no sin consternación, que Angelus y Chris habían guardado sus varitas a tiempo, mientras que Ethan y Brian aún permanecían con las suyas en ristre. Al darse cuenta de esto, las bajaron lentamente.

-Han empezado ellos, profesor… - intervino Sean. Pero no tenían ninguna prueba y además, Lewis se había limitado a hacer comentarios sin dirección, aunque con el claro objetivo de ofender a Teddy y Francis.

Gabriel Princestone fulminó con la mirada a Sean y se dirigió a Ted.

-¿Alguna explicación?

Enfurruñado, Teddy se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que pensarás que ellos mismo se lo buscaron.

-A lo mejor – murmuró Francis.

-¿Dices algo, Snape? – lo increpó el profesor, pero Francis negó con la cabeza.

Neville se adelantó y agarró del brazo a Leopold.

-Será mejor que me lleve a este chico a la enfermería, Gabriel.

-Si claro – dijo el nombrado sin mirarlo – y estos dos me van a acompañar a hacerle una visita a Julius Jarrows, ¿verdad que si? Es el jefe de vuestra casa. Andando. Vosotros, Wood y Stebbins. Que sepáis que habéis perdido diez puntos para Gryffindor cada uno. Ahora, iros todos a vuestras salas comunes. Hagrid, asegúrate de que llegan sin pelearse.

De modo que todos emprendieron el camino de vuelta al castillo. Brian, Ethan, Angelus y Christopher marcharon delante, con Hagrid. Neville llevaba a Leopold del brazo, y Francis y Teddy caminaban cabizbajos al lado del profesor Princestone. En un momento dado, Lewis les dirigió una mirada burlona a Ted y Snape, pero Princestone no lo vio. Teddy sintió que le hervían las entrañas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cinco horas después, Teddy miraba ausente por la ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor, demasiado frustrado y enfadado para hablar con nadie. Después de quitarles veinticinco puntos a cada uno, el profesor Jarrows les impuso un castigo para aquella misma tarde, estropeándole el día libre. Francis no había vuelto a abrir la boca, y mucho menos se había acercado al grupo de los cuatro Gryffindors. Sean, que era el que tenía fama de alborotador, era el único que se había librado de aquella, pero estaba tan enfadado como sus amigos.

-Ese Lewis – murmuraba, más para si mismo que para los demás – uno de estos días lo pillaré y me encargaré de cerrarle la bocaza.

Ted no lo escuchaba. Había vuelto a hacerlo, se había comportado como un auténtico imbécil. Se había dejado llevar, había caído en la trampa de Lewis, y había salido perdiendo. Intentaba olvidarlo, pero las palabras de Leopold, llamando gentuza y bestias a los hombres lobo lo llenaban de ira, y le hervía la sangre en las venas. Estaba pensando cómo podría buscar una forma de vengarse del Slytherin cuando unos golpes en el cristal de la ventana lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. _Valkiria_ se encontraba allí, posada en el alféizar de piedra. El chico se sintió aún más culpable: se había olvidado por completo de su lechuza, a la que no había visto desde su primera mañana en Hogwarts. Teddy se apresuró a abrir el cierre para que el ave azabache entrara en la sala común. Se sorprendió al ver la gruesa carta que le traía. Cuando se la desató, la lechuza planeó por la sala hasta posarse en el pasamanos de la escalera, esperando tal vez algún agasajo de su amo. Pero Teddy la ignoró al reconocer la letra de su padrino en el sobre. Se apresuró a abrir la carta y la leyó.

_Querido Teddy:_

_Antes que nada, enhorabuena por tu selección para Gryffindor, aunque sabes que habríamos estado igual de orgullosos si hubieras acabado en cualquier otra casa. _

_Me alegro también de que hicieras amigos, esos que me has descrito parecen buenos chicos, espero que no os metáis en demasiados líos._

_El motivo de que hayamos tardado tantísimo en contestarte es lo que nos contaste en tu carta acerca de ese tal Francis Snape. Nos sorprendió muchísimo, y decidimos investigarlo, pero no hemos encontrado ningún indicio de la familia Snape en los libros, así que supongo que hasta que él mismo decida desentrañarlo, su origen es un misterio. De todas formas, descartamos a la familia de Tobías Snape, puesto que él era muggle._

_Esperamos que disfrutes de un buen curso, y que no nos llegue ninguna lechuza con malas noticias sobre ti._

_Un abrazo_

_Harry Potter._

_PD: Acerca de tu amigo Sean: le preguntamos a Luna, y nos dijo que es primo suyo, y que si ha acabado en Gryffindor es porque seguramente fue concebido tras la muda de piel de los Blibbering Hundinger…_

_Harry._

_PPD: Theodore: estábamos a punto de enviar a _Valkiria_, cuando nos llegó una carta de Neville Longbottom. En ella nos ha contado todo lo referente a tu pelea con ese chico de Slytherin, Leopold Lewis. Tengo que decirte que me he sentido muy decepcionado, Ted, no me esperaba ese tipo de reacción por tu parte, y te aseguro que ni tu madre, ni muchísimo menos tu padre lo habrían aceptado. Estoy plenamente de acuerdo con el castigo que os han impuesto a Francis y a ti, y me desilusionaría aún más si vuelvo a recibir otra carta contándome algo parecido. No dudo que tuvo que decir algo para merecérselo, pero la violencia sólo genera más violencia, y eso puede ser algo muy peligroso en el mundo mágico, tú lo sabes muy bien._

_Ginny sale de cuentas en un mes, te mandaremos una lechuza cuando de a luz._

_Harry._

Cuando acabó de leer la carta de su padrino, Ted se sintió si cabe aún peor que antes, y no pudo dejar de sentirse furioso con Neville, por actuar como si fuera su niñera. Sacudió la cabeza y miró la hora. Tenía que cumplir con su castigo en cinco minutos. Con un suspiro y un gesto de despedida hacia sus amigos, se levantó y salió por el hueco del retrato. Pudo oír el ululato indignado de _Valkiria_ a su espalda, pero lo ignoró.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su castigo consistió en sacarle brillo manualmente a las condecoraciones del salón de los trofeos. Francis y él trabajaron sin mirarse, completamente solos, durante más de tres horas. Sin que se dieran cuenta, el sol comenzó a ponerse, pero como Filch aún no se había dignado a aparecer por ahí, siguieron trabajando sin parar. Teddy estaba exhausto y le apestaban las manos a abrillantador cuando se incorporó tras pulir la superficie de la copa de Quidditch de 1993. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Snape parado, con la vista fija en una gran placa, situada junto a un armario esquinero, que ocupaba más de media pared y que contenía más de cincuenta nombres. Ted se acercó a él y leyó la inscripción.

A LOS CAÍDOS DURANTE LA BATALLA DE HOGWARTS (1997)

Y encabezando la lista de los nombres:

SEVERUS SNAPE (1960 – 1997)

REMUS JOHN LUPIN (1960 – 1997)

NYMPHADORA TONKS - LUPIN (1973 – 1997)

FRED FABIAN WEASLEY (1978 – 1997)

COLIN CREEVEY (1981 – 1997)

…

La lista se extendía hasta los cincuenta y cuatro nombres. Cincuenta y cuatro magos y brujas que habían dado la vida, junto a sus padres. Ted respiró hondo y se esforzó en apartar la vista de la placa. Miró a Francis, pero este había dejado de prestarle atención a la placa de los caídos y ahora miraba con una extraña expresión crispada la repisa del armario esquinero que estaba junto a la placa. Ahí había otra condecoración, y cuando la leyó, Teddy volvió a sentir una ira sorda que se extendía por su interior. La placa rezaba:

PREMIO A LOS SERVICIOS ESPECIALES PRESTADOS AL COLEGIO

T. S. RYDDLE

1942

Como en un sueño, sin prestar atención realmente a lo que hacía, Teddy se acercó al armario, lo abrió y cogió la placa de Tom Ryddle. Luego, sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió, y salió seguido de Francis. Los dos bajaron las escaleras en silencio, cruzaron el vestíbulo sin dirigirse una mirada y atravesaron los oscurecidos terrenos en dirección al lago con la misma determinación en mente. En la orilla, Teddy se paró y miró a Francis a los ojos. Luego, como si de un ritual se tratara, le entregó la placa.

El joven Snape tomó impulso y luego, con un solo movimiento rápido, lanzó la condecoración con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos observaron el brillo del oro girando en el aire, rompiendo la noche, hasta que cayó en las frías aguas del lago y se hundió para siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Y hasta aquí llegó el tercer capi. Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**


	4. El Origen del Lobezno

_**KARLAGILMORE:**__me alegro de que te encante mi fic y espero que sea verdad eso que dices, porque el final de la saga de Harry Potter da para muchísimos fics más. _

_**Yedra Phoenix:**__ bueno mujer¡el fic no se lo van a llevar a ninguna parte! Si eso, pues te doy permiso para que veas todos los partidos de la selección que quieras XD._

_Y bueno, ten en cuenta que los chicos apenas llevan un mes en Hogwarts¡y aún no han aprendido a maldecirse los unos a los otros! _

_Y la verdad es que no se me ocurrió lo de la postdata de Ginny, pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez si que dejé al pobre Teddy un poco aplastado…_

_Que pases unas buenas vacaciones en el pueblecito, para cuando llegues te encontrarás con un montón más de capis esperándote; )_

_**Druida Cliodna: **__no te preocupes, yo también he pensado que a lo mejor esa rivalidad entre los Slytherins y los Gryffindors me estaba quedando algo convencional y tópica, pero creo que he encontrado la manera de enmendarlo en capítulos futuros : )_

_**Mary-Tonks:**__bueno… lo de llamarlo o no Voldemort fue algo que pensé un poco; pero si la primera vez que Harry lo derrotó, la gente aún temía pronunciar su nombre, supuse que después de una segunda guerra las cosas seguirían igual, porque por muy muerto que esté, lo que hizo ahí queda…_

_Y no te preocupes, que no voy a dejar a Francis marginado : 3_

_**Zelany:**__bien, menos mal que tu servidor ya te permitió volver a la página. A mí también me pasa a veces que no me deja abrir ciertos fan fics, y la verdad es que molesta lo que se dice bastante._

_Y no se, pero tampoco creo que a nadie le moleste que haya desaparecido una placa que le otorgaron a lord voldemort, encima injustamente . _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, animan enormemente a continuar. Muchos besos a todas!!!_

**Aquí dejo el cuarto capítulo, disfrutenlo:**

4. EL ORIGEN DEL LOBEZNO

Tras aquel castigo juntos, Francis pasó a formar parte del grupo de amigos de Teddy; y aunque podría decirse que sólo hablaba con el joven metamorfomago, Sean, Brian y Ethan lo aceptaron de inmediato.

Mientras Octubre avanzaba, los profesores cada día aumentaban su exigencia, aunque las clases se volvían cada vez más interesantes. Ahora los alumnos apenas salían de la sala común o la Biblioteca, aunque si hubieran podido tampoco lo habrían hecho, porque la lluvia azotaba el castillo día y noche.

Ted y sus amigos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la torre de Gryffindor, cuando Sean y Ethan no estaban castigados. Tras el fallido intento de robar algunas escobas de la profesora Hooch, fueron sancionados por encerrar a la Señora Norris, que ya caminaba cabizbaja y con las orejas caídas, en un armario escobero; también causaron conmoción en las cocinas cuando cambiaron el contenido del barril de salsa por el de zumo de calabaza, y viceversa, y cuando realizaron un encantamiento levitador en el cuarto de baño de las chicas… la lista era casi interminable, y eso que llevaban menos de dos meses en Hogwarts. Por eso, la víspera de Halloween; sólo Brian, Ted y Francis permanecían en la sala común, inmersos en sus redacciones sobre la Maldición de los Demonios para el profesor Princestone, sin duda el que más les exigía de todos. Resultaba difícil no sentirse cohibido en sus clases, mientras el profesor les describía las secuelas de las maldiciones más desagradables con todo lujo de detalles y con un entusiasmo que intimidaba.

Pero si había algo que a Teddy no le hacía mucha gracia, eran las clases de pociones con el viejo Slughorn y los de Ravenclaw, sobre todo desde que un chico de Ravenclaw llamado John Sanders había cogido la molesta costumbre de sentarse en la misma mesa que Ted y Francis, y que dedicaba la clase a corregir todo lo corregible en el trabajo de sus compañeros.

-Tal vez no deberías cortar las raíces en trozos tan desiguales, o burbujeará demasiado fuerte, Ted – el aludido fulminó con la mirada al Ravenclaw y siguió cortando las raíces como le dio la gana. – Francis¿quieres que te diga cómo hay que aplastar eras hojas de eucalipto para que queden flotando exactamente como describe en el libro? – el joven Snape murmuró algo ininteligible entre dientes. – Señor profesor¿debo añadir los colmillos de serpiente plateada ahora o después de tres minutos de cocción?

Teddy cruzó una mirada incrédula con Francis y observó la mesa de al lado. En ella, Ethan, Brian y Sean se partían de risa. Ted bajó la vista hacia su poción para enmudecer, que debía ser de un suave color malva, y descubrió horrorizado que había pasado del añil al rojo brillante. Sin embargo, el contenido del caldero de Francis reflejaba en su cara los tonos violáceos. John observaba con curiosidad por encima de su hombro, espiando el trabajo de sus compañeros. Soltó un silbido de admiración.

-¡Vaya¿Cómo has hecho que se condense tan rápido¿Acaso le has añadido las púas de pino antes que los ciempiés o…? - ignorándolo, Francis se levantó y se dirigió a la pila para lavar sus instrumentos. – Vaya… - repitió John – tu amigo es muy bueno en pociones¿verdad que si? – le dijo a Ted.

Él se encogió de hombros, echando unos ingredientes al azar en su poción, que silbó y se volvió negra.

-Supongo que si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana del día de Halloween, Teddy se llevó dos gratas sorpresas. La primera le esperaba a su entrada en el Gran Comedor, cuando vio la imponente decoración: calabazas del tamaño de cabañas que lo iluminaban todo, nubes de murciélagos que volaban de un lado a otro bajo el oscurecido cielo encantado, y aún más fantasmas de los que de por si poblaban el castillo, venidos de otros lugares de Inglaterra, que creaban una atmósfera irreal y etérea. La segunda se la trajo _Valkiria_ durante el desayuno, y era una carta de Harry Potter. Ted, que llevaba sin noticias de su padrino desde el día de su pelea con Leopold Lewis, la cogió precavido, pero el contenido del mensaje dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

_Querido Teddy:_

_¿Cómo va todo? Espero que bien, ha sido una suerte que apareciera _Valkiria_ por aquí esta mañana, de lo contrario no te habría mandado esta carta tan pronto._

_Bueno¡Ginny ya ha tenido el niño! O mejor dicho: la niña. Nació de madrugada; tiene el pelo tan rojo como los Weasley, y los ojos de su madre. Hemos decidido llamarla Lilly Potter. James y Albus están encantados con ella, y estoy seguro de que está deseando conocerte. Ginny te manda muchos besos, y me manda decirte que como no vengas en Navidad para ver a la pequeña Lilly, te desheredaremos. Espero poder mandarte una foto pronto._

_Besos:_

_Harry J. Potter._

-Genial – murmuró Teddy para si. La pequeña Lilly Potter. Aún sonriendo, releyó la carta una vez más. Sus amigos lo observaban con curiosidad. – Es de mi padrino. Dice que su mujer ha tenido una niña, su tercer hijo.

-Vaya, en Halloween – comentó Sean – tarde o temprano desarrollará una tendencia a mostrar rasgos de Sziflumbert Alado. – Teddy lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero Sean se encogió de hombros y guiñó un ojo – es lo que siempre dice mi prima Luna.

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron a los fríos terrenos. Había dejado de llover, pero la hierba aún se encontraba húmeda, por lo que se encaminaron hacia los bancos de piedra del patio, esperando que quedara alguno libre. Allí se encontraron con Lewis, Petersen y Zabini apiñados en torno a un trozo de pergamino que sostenía Leopold. Ignorándolos, fueron a sentarse junto a unos cuantos alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de primero (John Sanders no se encontraba entre ellos). Pronto salió en el grupo el tema de conversación del inminente primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Mientras sus compañeros comentaban que sin duda alguna los leones tenían todas las de ganar, ya que contaban con el equipo más veterano (cinco de los siete jugadores estaban ya en su séptimo año), Teddy observaba a los tres Slytherins. Los profesores Slughorn y Princestone se habían acercado a ellos y ahora hablaban con Lewis, que parecía por primera vez auténticamente preocupado y nervioso. Súbitamente, Leopold se echó a llorar. Luego, el chico se levantó y los siguió de nuevo al interior del castillo. Ted frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú que opinas, Teddy?

-¿Eh¿Qué?

Se volvió. Jeffrey Morton, un chico moreno y bajito de Ravenclaw lo estaba mirando.

-Estábamos preguntándonos si piensas presentarte al equipo de Gryffindor el año que viene, se van a quedar un montón de plazas libres.

-Ah, no sé… no tengo escoba.

El tema giró de pronto hacia la calidad de la serie_ Typhooner_, que sin duda dejaban muy atrás a las viejas _Nimbus_. Cuando Teddy giró la cabeza, vio los ojos negros de Francis fijos en él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Como Ted se temía, Francis aprovechó el primer momento a solas que se les presentó para hablar con él.

-Olvídate de Lewis – le susurró en la mesa que compartían en la biblioteca – no es buena idea acercarse a él, ni mucho menos tenerlo como enemigo – daba la impresión de que su amigo no quería irse de la lengua – será mejor que no te hagas preguntas acerca de él.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? – murmuró Teddy con urgencia. Snape lo silenció con un gesto impaciente.

-Cosas que no debería. Oye, si estoy al tanto de las circunstancias que rodean a la familia Lewis, es por pura casualidad. Tú también podrías saberlo, pero son cosas que es mejor no divulgar…

-¿Tiene algo que ver… con Lord Voldemort?

Francis pareció aterrorizado al oírle decir aquello; no porque Ted hubiera pronunciado el nombre que aún muchos temían, sino por la simple idea de situar a los Lewis cerca del mago tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos.

-¡No! – exclamó. La bibliotecaria, la señora Magpie, los miró escandalizada. Francis bajó la voz – no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort. No puedo decirte más, y no te molestes en preguntarle a Harry Potter, él tampoco sabrá nada.

-Oye… Lewis sabe que mi padre era un licántropo, y no entiendo por qué le caigo mal, más que eso: parece que simplemente me odia. Nunca le he hecho nada, pero creo que tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que oculta.

La señora Magpie apareció detrás de ellos y los agarró por el pescuezo.

-¡Esto no es vuestra sala común¡Fuera de aquí!

Ted y Francis se encontraron en el pasillo del tercer piso.

-Está bien – comentó Teddy en voz alta – allá tú si no quieres ayudarme. Averiguaré lo que le ha pasado a Lewis yo solo…

Pero Francis no lo escuchaba. Miraba algo que se encontraba detrás de Ted con una expresión extraña en sus ojos oscuros. Antes de que el joven Lupin tuviera tiempo siquiera de volverse, una mano como una zarpa le aferró el hombro.

-Será mejor que me acompañes, Lupin – dijo una voz afónica que el muchacho conocía muy bien – será mejor que tú vuelvas a la torre de Gryffindor, Snape.

Ted le dirigió una mirada resignada a su amigo, y luego siguió al profesor Princestone hasta su despacho. Francis Snape no se movió de donde estaba, sino que permaneció ahí de pie, con los ojos fijos en la figura del profesor, hasta que el pliegue de su túnica desapareció por la esquina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gabriel Princestone lo hizo pasar delante. Cuando entró en el despacho que años antes había pertenecido a su padre, Teddy Lupin no pudo reprimir un grito ahogado.

Las paredes estaban totalmente forradas de fotografías e ilustraciones que mostraban las más atroces enfermedades y maldiciones, las más terribles criaturas. Había allí una imagen mostrando el primer caso de spattergroit, una mantícora que rugía furiosa desde su hueco entre un dibujo de un basilisco y un recorte de periódico que informaba de un asesinato llevado a cabo por una quimera…

Pero lo peor de todo era la ilustración animada a tamaño natural que el profesor tenía colgada detrás de su mesa. En ella se veía claramente la transformación de un hombre en lobo; cómo su espalda se arqueaba, la forma en que sus manos se retorcían hasta convertirse en zarpas, el modo en que su cara se deformaba para pasar a ser un hocico con una boca abierta y llena de dientes afilados como cuchillas…

-¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?

Teddy reprimió un estremecimiento.

-Siéntate – el chico obedeció – supongo que te debo una disculpa – señaló por encima de su hombro la horrible ilustración – lo tengo a mano porque las clases de los de tercero consisten ahora en aprender a identificarlos – lo observó largamente. Ted, incómodo, intentó no fijar sus ojos en la mirada bicolor del profesor - ¿te asusta?

El chico dudó.

-Un poco – reconoció.

-¿Sólo eso? – Teddy no entendía a qué se refería el profesor - ¿no te causa otro tipo de sentimientos¿Ira, alegría tal vez? – parecía animado ante la perspectiva.

-No, señor.

-Entiendo - ¿estaba decepcionado? – no sé si sabrás que yo conocí a tu padre.

Esta vez Ted si que lo miró a los ojos, sorprendido.

-No llegué a tratar con él cuando era ya un adulto – continuó el profesor – pero si que lo conocí cuando no era más que un crío que apenas me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla. Y por supuesto también conocí a sus padres, tus abuelos; John y Silvia Lupin. – Ted no entendía por qué el profesor le estaba contando todo aquello, pero escuchó con atención – por aquel entonces, los Lupin y yo vivíamos en un pueblo al Este de Londres. Se llamaba _El Paso de Véstar_, y se encontraba rodeado de montañas, montañas cubiertas de bosques, bosques poblados por hombres lobo…

"Por aquel entonces, yo acababa de terminar mi instrucción en Durmstrang y me acababa de instalar en Inglaterra. No hablaba demasiado bien el inglés, pero los Lupin en seguida entablaron amistad conmigo. Recuerdo perfectamente como, todas las noches de luna llena, los hombres lobo aullaban en las montañas. Muchos de ellos eran habitantes del pueblo, que antes de transformarse huían lejos para no herir a sus amigos y familiares. Al pequeño Remus le aterrorizaban, no era más que un crío, cada vez que escuchaba los aullidos lejanos, se echaba a llorar."

"Por desgracia, su padre, John Lupin, era un muggle, y no entendía qué podía ocurrirle a su familia si realizaba una ofensa contra un hombre lobo. Fenrir Greyback era el carnicero del pueblo. A nadie le gustaba aquel hombre, había algo extraño y siniestro en sus formas y en su aspecto… pero nadie se atrevía a plantarle cara, todos sabían que Greyback era un hombre lobo. Y sin embargo, un día en que pretendió cobrarle más de lo que había comprado, John Lupin lo acusó de ladrón. Lo hizo en su propia tienda, delante de todos sus clientes, yo mismo estaba allí presente. Se atrevió a acusarlo de ladrón, y le dijo a la cara muchas de las cosas que todos los del pueblo pensábamos, pero que nunca nos habíamos atrevido a decirle."

"Aquello fue un grave error. Los vecinos intentamos protegerle, le ofrecimos ayuda, le aconsejamos que se disculpara; pero tu abuelo era un hombre muy orgulloso, y no dio su brazo a torcer. Y fue entonces cuando, la siguiente luna llena, Fenrir Greyback no subió a la montaña a transformarse con su manada. Se quedó en el pueblo. Se las ingenió para colarse en el desván de la casa de tu padre y al anochecer, su mente deformada sólo podía pensar en su principal objetivo: el hijo de su enemigo, tu padre, Remus Lupin."

Gabriel Princestone miró al enmudecido Teddy a los ojos.

-Tu padre no tenía más de un año. Y sin embargo, nunca he conocido a un chico como él. Curioso, inteligente, simpático, valiente, y tranquilo. Me mudé del _Paso de Véstar_ cuando el joven Remus empezaba su cuarto año en Hogwarts, y no lo volví a ver. Y si no hubiera vuelto aquí para dar clase, no me hubiera enterado de su muerte – el profesor hizo una pausa – otra de las familias que tiene sus orígenes en ese pueblo rodeado de montañas es la de tu compañero Leopold Lewis. – Princestone se recostó en su silla – te pareces mucho a tu padre, chico, en todos los aspectos. Aunque tal vez no seas muy tranquilo. El caso es que eres extremadamente curioso, como él. – Hizo otra pausa y de pronto se incorporó y miró al muchacho que tenía sentado frente a él, muy serio – La curiosidad no es mala, Theodore, pero no es buena consejera. Hazme caso y apártate de los asuntos de la familia Lewis. Será mucho mejor para todos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ted¿estás bien? Estás muy pálido…

Teddy se enderezó en su silla. Llevaba toda la tarde y buena parte de la noche pensando en todo lo que le había relatado el profesor. Y aunque en el fondo le estaba agradecido, ya que Harry no había podido facilitarle ningún tipo de detalles sobre la vida de su padre, presentía que tal vez no le había gustado tanto enterarse de cómo su progenitor, su modelo a seguir, se había convertido en un licántropo. Levantó la mirada hacia la luna llena que se dejaba entrever por un hueco entre las nubes. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Brian.

-Si, claro. Supongo que no es más que cansancio.

Sean reprimió un bostezo.

-Si, bueno. Ha sido una noche larga…

Después del banquete, se habían entretenido con una exhibición de los fantasmas de Hogwarts e invitados, y el profesor Flitwick había hecho las delicias de todos haciendo que las más de cien calabazas gigantes levitaran por todo el Gran Comedor mientras explotaban fuegos artificiales negros.

Ethan se desperezó en su silla.

-Yo también creo que va siendo hora de irse a la cama.

Los cinco Gryfindors se volvieron. Kevin Walter, el prefecto de su casa, estaba de pie detrás de ellos.

No sin protestar, Ted y sus amigos se pusieron en camino.

-¿Habéis visto a Lewis? – preguntó Brian.

-No desde esta tarde – comentó Teddy. Cruzó una mirada con Francis.

-Es algo raro – continuó Brian – no ha estado en el banquete. Habían llegado al retrato – _Ojos de escarabajo_ – añadió.

Subieron directamente al dormitorio y se metieron en la cama sin hablar. Ethan, Sean y Brian se durmieron de inmediato, pero Teddy sabía que Francis aún permanecía despierto.

-Francis…

El chico descorrió las cortinas de su cama y miró a su amigo.

-¿Qué?

Teddy dudó.

-¿Te dice algo el nombre del _Paso de Véstar_?

Francis permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Sus ojos negros brillaron en la oscuridad.

-No.

Luego corrió las cortinas. Teddy hizo lo propio con las suyas, pero tardó un largo rato en dormirse. Le daba la impresión de que la respuesta de su amigo no había sido del todo sincera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hasta aquí el cap nº 4. La historia de Remus realmente necesitaba escribirla, para mí fue uno de los mayores cabos que Rowling dejó sueltos en la saga. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


	5. Navidad

_**Yedra Phoenix: **__bueno, puedo decirte que Princestone siempre dice menos de lo sabe, así que ojos con él… ;) pásatelo muy bien en tus vacaciones!!!_

_**taniamalfoyfelton:**____este capi ha tardado un poco más que los anteriores, pero aquí lo tienes, espero que lo disfrutes! Me alegra que te gustara cómo he puesto a Teddy y Francis, la verdad es que me preocupaba que a la gente no le parecieran buenos personajes._

_**Tsu Asakura:**____de nada XD. Espero tu fic de Teddy, ¿eh? Ya sería buenísimo que a J.K. se le ocurriera escribir su historia, pero… ¿no lo hará sufrir como hizo con Harry? Es que esta mujer es aficionada a dejar niños huérfanos… _

_**Mary-Tonks:**____la verdad es que yo tampoco me imagino a Greyback con un delantal en una carnicería despachando clientes, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, porque si no, no sé cómo pudo ofenderle el padre de Remus. Y si, Greyback siempre fue y será el peor de los peores licántropos (le arruinó la vida a mi Remus :'( )_

_**Iriel**__: me alegro de que te gustara el fic n.n_

_**saralpp**____yo también odié profundamente a JKR… pero bueno, por lo menos lo dejá semi aparecer en el epílogo . . Y escribe ese fic de Teddy que tenías pensado!!! Cuantos más, mejor._

_**Francesca**__: la verdad es que la página se pone pesada a veces con eso de no dejar entrar a las historias (a mí me pasa continuamente) pero me alegro de que al fin pudieras entrar a leer el fic _

_**Druida Cliodna: **__la verdad es que a mí Ted siempre me ha parecido que es el diminutivo de Theodore, claro que también creía que Harry era diminutivo de Henry… no lo sé. Por si acaso, mejor lo dejo en Ted y Francis y Sev, bueno, pueden parecerse todo lo que quieras, pero no olvides que Francis SI se lava el pelo XD._

_**Zelany**__: intentaré que Teddy sufra lo menos posible a lo largo de este fic, pero creo que alguna que otra vez (vale, muchas veces) va a tener que pasarlas canutas XD._

_**Krissalis Potter:**____bueno, Francis prácticamente conoce el secreto de Lewis por pura casualidad, por eso le dice a Teddy que él también podría saberlo. Me alegra que te guste Ted, yo me confieso enamorada de él. _

_Muchos besos a todas y gracias por sus reviews!!!_

**Capítulo 5, espero que les agrade. Creo que tal vez baje el nivel un poco con respecto a los anteriores, pero en el siguiente volverá la intriga y el misterio, lo prometo XD. Para compensar, en este vuelven algunos viejos conocidos, difrutadlo.**

5. NAVIDAD

Noviembre pasó como un suspiro ante los ojos de Teddy. Las clases, los deberes, su preocupación por el hecho de que Lewis no había vuelto a Hogwarts desde Halloween y el partido de Quidditch (que Slytherin ganó 180 a 450 tras cuatro horas jugando en la tormenta) hicieron que, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, las vacaciones de Navidad estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina. Ted no firmó por quedarse en Hogwarts, se moría de ganas por ir a conocer a la pequeña Lily Potter. Sean, Brian y Ethan también volvían a sus casas, pero Francis firmó, y nada de lo que Teddy le dijo lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? Voy a pasar las Navidades en casa de mi padrino. Puedo escribirles, seguro que no les importa.

-Déjalo estar, Ted. Te lo agradezco, pero no pienso volver al orfanato, y no quiero ir a pasar las fiestas a casa de Harry Potter.

-¿Es por él? – Ted no lo entendía. No entendía nada.

Francis suspiró y lo miró con disgusto.

-Es complicado. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea, ¿vale?

De modo que Francis se quedó solo en Hogwarts por Navidad, y Teddy no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable. Pero él ya les había dicho a los Potter que iba a ir, y no se le ocurría nada para arreglar todo aquello.

Tal vez su disgusto se le veía en la cara, y por eso, cuando Ted bajó del tren en el andén 9 y 3/4, oyó una vocecita acusadora y un poco llorosa.

-¿Por qué está Teddy triste?

El joven Gryffindor miró hacia abajo y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que lo observaban con una mezcla de admiración y suspicacia. Sonrió y se agachó para coger al pequeño en brazos.

-Porque estoy seguro de que algún que otro niño no se ha portado bien.

-¡Yo he sido muy bueno, Teddy! ¡Lo he sido!

-¿Ah, si? Bueno, pues entonces creo que no tengo motivos para estar triste…

Y dicho esto se cargó a Albus Severus Potter sobre los hombros y echó a correr, mientras el niño no paraba de reír.

-¡Teddyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Otro crío, muy parecido a su hermano, pero con los ojos marrones y alegres y un par de años mayor corrió hacia él por el andén y se abrazó a sus rodillas, con lo que el chico estuvo a punto de caer.

-¡James! Aghhh… qué fuerza tienes ya… un poco más y me levantas con tu hermano encima.

El rostro sonriente de James se iluminó aún más.

-¿Quieres que lo vuelva a intentar?

-¡No! – Por un momento, la idea aterró a Ted - No, mejor dime dónde está tu papá…

El hijo mayor de su padrino le agarró la mano y lo arrastró por el andén, mientras Albus se agarraba a su pelo y tiraba de él.

-¡El pelo de Teddy ya no es bonito! ¡El pelo de Teddy ya no es bonito!

El joven metamorfomago cerró los ojos un momento, y al instante su pelo pasó de un castaño normal y corriente a verde brillante.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!

Por fin, entre grupos de alumnos que se reunían con sus padres y nubes de humo Ted vio a Harry Potter esperándolo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Parece que ya han conseguido secuestrarte – comentó.

Teddy fingió estar ofendido.

-¡No es justo! ¡Son dos contra uno! ¡Y dos que abultan como veinte! – soltó en el suelo a Albus, que automáticamente se aferró a sus piernas. – Os he echado de menos.

Harry se acercó a él.

-Y nosotros a ti.

Padrino y ahijado se abrazaron con fuerza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Teddy se hubo despedido de sus amigos (tarea difícil de realizar, ya que Albus y James se agarraban continuamente a sus brazos y piernas tirando de ellos, y Harry no hacía nada por impedirlo) y se subió en el coche (obligado por los hijos de su padrino a ir sentado atrás con ellos) pudo al fin, entre los gritos de los críos, hacerle algunas preguntas a Harry.

-¿Ginny está con Lily?

-Si, ellas han preferido quedarse en casa. La niña tiene que comer… tú sabes.

Teddy asintió.

-Esta noche van a venir Ron y Hermione a cenar. Tengo entendido que se van a traer a Rose y Hugo.

-Madre mía la que me espera.

Harry rió.

-¿Qué tal todo por Hogwarts?

-Bien. Todo bien. Aunque cualquiera que viera a los profesores diría que tenemos que aprenderlo todo en un año en lugar de siete.

-Veo que todo sigue igual.

-¡Yo también voy a ir a Hogats! – Exclamó James de pronto - ¡voy a ir y voy a aprender mucho! ¡Y voy a jugar al Qidditch!

-Seguro que si. Y apuesto a que vas a ganar muchas copas. – Afirmó Ted. – El año que viene piensan renovar el equipo de Gryffindor, creo que la mayoría de los jugadores acaban Hogwarts este año…

Harry lo miró por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Quieres empezar a jugar el año que viene?

Ted se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Puede que si… ya veré.

-¡Yo ya sé vuelar! – gritó Albus - ¿verdad que si, papá? Yo ya vuelo con la escoba del tío Ron…

-¿La escoba del tío Ron?

-Ron y Hermione le enviaron una de esas escobas para críos por su cumpleaños. – Explicó Harry. – Nos vino bastante bien. Al todavía es muy pequeño para volar con la de James, y estaban empezando a pelearse por ello.

En ese momento, la casa de los Potter apareció al final de la calle.

-Fíjate, ya hemos llegado – el pueblo parecía una postal, con el humo saliendo de las chimeneas y los tejados de las casas cubiertos de nieve.

Se bajaron del coche. Harry se dirigió al maletero para sacar el equipaje de Ted, y mientras éste lo ayudaba, Ginny apareció en la puerta, sonriendo.

-¡Teddy! – el chico corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. – Vaya, si que has crecido… me gusta tu pelo.

Ted se dio cuenta de que llevaba con el pelo verde desde la estación.

-Bueno… Albus me obligó. He de decir que tienes unos hijos muy persuasivos.

Ginny lo volvió a abrazar.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Tú también eres muy persuasiva.

Albus y James corrían por el jardín, y Harry mandó los bultos de Teddy directos a su habitación haciéndolos entrar por la ventana abierta.

-¿Dónde está Lily? – preguntó el joven Lupin mientras entraban en el recibidor.

-Ven, sube a verla, está dormida.

Teddy siguió a Ginny escaleras arriba mientras Harry procuraba controlar a los niños. Al parecer, su llegada los había vuelto locos.

Cuando entró en la habitación de Harry y Ginny, vio que éstos habían instalado allí la cuna para la recién llegada. Se inclinó con su madre y vio que la pequeña tenía los grandes ojos castaños abiertos.

-Vaya… mira quién está despierta cuando no debería…

Teddy observó a la niña. Tenía el pelo rojo fuego de los Weasley, y unos ojos brillantes e inteligentes que lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Es… genial – murmuró. Levantó la vista hacia la mujer de su padrino – enhorabuena.

Ginny le sonrió maternalmente y le acarició la cabeza.

-Debes de estar cansado después de todo el viaje en el tren. Si quieres puedes ducharte antes de la cena, supongo que Ron y Hermione están al llegar. Tienes muchas cosas que contarnos.

Ted asintió y salió de la habitación. Se volvió en el hueco de la puerta.

-Ginny – la pelirroja levantó la cabeza – gracias por todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron y Hermione se alegraron enormemente de ver a Teddy. El chico, que no los veía desde el nacimiento del pequeño Hugo el verano anterior, los abrazó con fuerza a los dos, mientras Rose le tironeaba del jersey, intentando que la cogiera en brazos.

-¡¿Dónde está mi pelirroja favorita?! – exclamó por fin, centrando su atención en la pequeña Weasley y levantándola. La niña chilló de alegría y se abrazó a su cuello.

Hermione corrió a salvarlo de morir estrangulado mientras Ron saludaba a Harry y Ginny.

-Hemos dejado a Hugo en casa de mis padres. Mi madre está encantada, creo que echa de menos eso de tener la casa llena de gente correteando de un lado a otro. Dice que, por supuesto, estáis todos invitados a cenar en La Madriguera el día de Navidad.

-Claro que si, será un placer. – Aceptó Harry.

Después de los saludos de rigor, se sentaron a cenar. Pasaron una velada más que agradable; hablando del trabajo de Harry, Ron y Hermione, de Quidditch, del Mundial que se celebraría en pocos años, y de todo lo que había ocurrido en la familia mientras Teddy estaba en el colegio. Así, el joven metamorfomago se enteró de que Angelina, la mujer de George, estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo; al igual que Fleur, que espera ya el tercero. Supo también que a Percy le habían ofrecido un puesto en la Embajada Mágica al sur de Francia, y que se marcharía a trabajar allí cuando acabaran las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Y Charlie escribió hace un par de días – explicó Ron – dijo que vendría el día de Navidad, a celebrar las fiestas con la familia. Creo que piensa quedarse algunos meses en Inglaterra, para conocer a todos sus nuevos sobrinos, que no son pocos.

-¡El tío Charlie me dijo que me va a regalar un dragón! – Dijo James - ¡y me enseñará a montarlo!

-James, es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena – lo reprendió Ginny.

No hablaron de Hogwarts hasta que la mesa estuvo recogida, los platos lavándose solos en la pila, y los adultos y Teddy sentados en el salón, en torno a la chimenea encendida, con los pequeños durmiéndose en sus brazos.

-Bueno – empezó Harry - ¿qué tal todo? ¿Bien?

Ted asintió enérgicamente. Tenía a Albus Severus sentado sobre sus rodillas, medio dormido.

-Harry y Ginny nos contaron que te pelaste con un chico de tu curso. Con un Slytherin – comentó Hermione con gesto preocupado.

-Insultó a mi padre – explicó Teddy con enojo – dijo que Dumbledore había dado trabajo a gentuza. Mencionó a Hagrid y a mi padre. Y también dijo algo sobre mortífagos.

Ron soltó un gruñido.

-Espero que le dieras su merecido.

-¡Ron!

-¿Qué? – El pelirrojo miró a su mujer y se encogió de hombros – es lo que yo habría hecho, Ted.

-Estoy segura, pero no es lo que hubiera hecho Remus Lupin – repuso Hermione.

Teddy bajó la mirada y observó al crío que dormitaba en sus brazos. Se acordó de Francis, solo en Hogwarts. Un tenso silencio se apoderó de todos ellos. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

-Muy bien. Ted, quiero que me prometas que, diga lo que diga ese chico, no volverás a reaccionar de esa forma.

-Al menos espera a saber unos cuantos maleficios.

-¡Ron!

Teddy sonrió y miró a su padrino a los ojos.

-Está bien, te lo prometo.

-Así me gusta – Harry parecía satisfecho – ahora me gustaría hablarte de ese chico, Snape.

-¿Francis?

-Estuvimos haciendo preguntas, intentando saber de dónde ha salido. – Ginny acababa de llegar de asegurarse de que Lily estaba bien y dormida. – Pero no encontramos nada – se sentó junto a su marido y le cogió a James.

-Se me hace raro – comentó Ron – pensar que el Snape que nosotros conocimos tuvo tiempo de tener un hijo… - fingió estremecerse.

Hermione le dio un codazo.

-¿Y cómo es el chico? – preguntó.

-Es… - Teddy dudó – es muy serio y… es un buen amigo. Si quiere, puede ser incluso simpático, aunque no es su estilo.

-¿Buen amigo? ¿Simpático? – preguntó Ron. Parecía incrédulo – realmente, tenemos que conocer a la mujer que transformó los genes de Snape de esa forma.

Harry sonrió.

-No entiendo esa curiosidad. – Comentó Teddy. – Ni siquiera me ha contado a mí quién es su madre. Puede que ni siquiera la conozca, ¿sabéis? Vive en un orfanato.

Su padrino se incorporó un poco.

-Mira… durante mis siete años en Hogwarts, yo creía que Snape me odiaba. Y después de que asesinara a Dumbledore, yo también lo aborrecí. Todos lo hicimos. El caso es que él se expuso a ser odiado por todos: los mortífagos desconfiaban de él por su cercanía a Dumbledore durante tantos años, y el resto lo depreciábamos porque creíamos que nos había traicionado. Y ahora resulta que tuvo un hijo. – Harry volvió a recostarse. – Estoy seguro de que no esperaba terminar como acabó. Y ese Francis… Albus Severus lleva el nombre de su padre, yo fui el último que estuvo con él, quien escuchó sus últimas palabras. No puedo evitar sentir algo de lástima hacia él, lástima y respeto. Y siento haber pensado de su padre como lo hice, en realidad era un gran hombre.

Teddy asintió en silencio.

-Bueno… si algo es seguro es que Francis es su hijo, pero no podría preguntarle por su madre. Es… es mejor esperar a que él decida contármelo, si lo decide, ¿no creéis?

Hermione le sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Preguntarle algo así a un chico que seguramente ha sufrido muchísimo… sería más propio de Ron.

-¡Oye! – Exclamó él, aparentemente ofendido – yo soy una persona con mucho tacto…

Ted bajó la mirada.

-No es sólo eso… yo sé cómo se siente. A mí tampoco me gusta que me pregunten por mi madre.

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó de todos ellos, hasta que Ron decidió romper el hielo.

-Bueno, será mejor que hablemos de algo más alegre si no queremos echarnos a llorar. – Ginny rió - ¿piensas unirte al equipo de Gryffindor el año que viene?

Ted se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Nunca he probado a volar, así que no estoy seguro de que se me de muy bien. Pero no estaría mal probar, ¿no? – miró a Harry.

-Bueno, no fui el mejor jugador de mi generación en vano – dijo Ron. Todos rieron – ya sabes, yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites…

Hermione se levantó.

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de dejar que esta familia se vaya a dormir.

-¿Ahora que estábamos en lo mejor? – se quejó su marido. Sin embargo, pareció enmudecer ante la mirada de Hermione. Cogió a la pequeña Rose y se dirigieron a la puerta. Ginny se despidió y fue a acostar a James y Albus, tarea que seguramente le llevaría un buen rato. Harry y Teddy despidieron a Ron y Hermione, que salieron al jardín y se desaparecieron.

Cuando se dirigía a su cuarto, Ted pasó por la puerta del dormitorio de Albus, que peleaba con su madre.

-¡Yo quiero dormir con Teddy! – se quejaba el pequeño. - ¡Quiero dormir con Teddyyyyyyyyy!

-¡Albus! Cállate o despertarás a tu hermano. No puedes dormir con Teddy porque entonces James también querría, y no podéis dormir los tres juntos.

Ted dejó a Ginny guerreando con su hijo, fue a su habitación y se acostó. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Hogwarts era un hogar, pero ahora estaba en casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana de Navidad, Teddy se despertó y vio una pequeña montaña de paquetes acumulados a los pies de su cama. Sonrió y se incorporó. Justo en ese momento entraron James y Albus en su cuarto, se subieron al colchón y comenzaron a dar saltos gritando sin parar.

-¡Feliz Navidad Teddy! ¡Feliz Navidaaaaaaaaaaaad!

James sujetaba en sus manitas el regalo que el metamorfomago le había hecho: un puffskein color crema. Albus también se había puesto como loco con su enorme peluche de un hipogrifo.

-¡Bajaros ya! ¡Quiero abrir mis regalos!

Los pequeños Potter se bajaron de la cama, pero se quedaron en el dormitorio observando al joven Lupin mientras desenvolvía sus regalos: el jersey tejido a mano de la Señora Weasley, verde oscuro; una caja llena de productos de los Sortilegios Weasley de George y Angelina; una capa de los Appleby Arrows de Brian (se rió al recordar que él le había comprado a su amigo un gorro de las Avispas de Wimbourne); una caja grande de ranas de chocolate de Sean; un juego de ajedrez mágico de Ethan y Alex (con una nota de su amiga en la que le prometía que le enseñaría a jugar en cuanto se volvieran a ver); una pluma autocorregible de Bill y Fleur, una miniatura de dragón de Charlie que además se movía como uno de verdad; una caja de pasas caseras de su abuela Andrómeda y la última edición de _Equipos de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda_, de Francis.

-¿Te gustan tus regalos, Teddy? – le preguntó Albus cuando los hubo abierto todos.

-Si, claro que si. - No pudo dejar de notar que no había regalo de Harry y Ginny.

-Papá nos mandó a que te dijéramos que te vistieras y salieras al jardín trasero – James

Teddy obedeció automáticamente y bajó con Albus en brazos y James siguiéndolo. Cuando llegó al jardín, no se podía creer lo que veía: su padrino estaba esperándolo allí, con su vieja Saeta de Fuego en una mano, y en la otra una increíblemente reluciente Typhooner 654, el último modelo de escobas de carreras en el mercado. El grito de alegría que soltó Ted pudo oírse en toda la manzana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry y Teddy se pasaron toda la mañana en el jardín, oculto de las miradas de los muggles, volando. El chico no podía creerse que hubiera permanecido aquellos once años de su vida sin subirse a una escoba, y desde luego no lo parecía. En las pocas horas que Harry dedicó a enseñarle a volar, se puso rápidamente casi a su altura.

-Aún te falta para volar como Harry – le dijo Ginny – pero te aseguro que igualas a Ron.

Andrómeda, la abuela de Ted, fue a comer con ellos. Y Teddy tuvo otra oportunidad para mostrarle el maravilloso regalo que le había hecho su padrino. Cuando terminaron de comer, los siete utilizaron la red flu para ir apareciendo en La Madriguera y comenzar a ayudar a la Señora Weasley, que opinó con acritud que la comida de Hogwarts sin duda dejaba mucho que desear, y que Teddy estaba desnutrido. Mientras el chico se ocupaba de poner la mesa (colocada en el jardín), enderezar los adornos de Navidad, abrillantar la cubertería de plata y vigilar que los niños no se acercaran demasiado a la chimenea; y Ginny y Andrómeda ayudaban a la Señora Weasley, fueron llegando los demás invitados. Los primeros fueron Bill y Fleur, acompañados de sus hijas: Victoire, de nueve años, y Stella, de siete. Luego llegaron George y Angelina con Fred, de siete años también; Ron y Hermione con Rose y Hugo; y Percy, que informó de que el Señor Weasley iría a esperar a Charlie en el punto donde lo llevaría su traslador. Ambos llegaron media hora después. En total, fue una cena de Navidad para veinte comensales. El rumor de las risas y conversaciones llenaba el frío aire de Diciembre, mientras la familia Weasley al completo se reunía por primera vez en años. Teddy se sentó entre Victoire y George, que le explicó que la caja de Sortilegios Weasley que le había mandado por Navidad incluía una versión mejorada de los Surtidos Saltaclases.

-Pero no se lo digas a nadie, porque no creo que Angelina lo apruebe, ya sabes.

-¿Cómo es Hogwarts? – le preguntó Victoire.

-Es increíble, ya lo verás cuando vayas – repuso Teddy emocionado – un castillo enorme, lleno de pasadizos secretos, de fantasmas y de escaleras que cambian cuando quieres. Y luego están las clases, nunca dejas de aprender cosas nuevas cada vez más interesantes…

Los ojos de Victoire brillaron.

-Supongo que cabe una posibilidad de que yo no llegue a conocerlo – murmuró apenada.

-¿Qué dices? – dijo Teddy asustado. Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Mis padres discuten la posibilidad de enviarme a Beauxbatons…

-¡Pero eso es una estupidez! – Exclamó Ted – está lejísimos, lejos de la familia, de tus padres… es una locura.

-Eso es lo que piensa mi padre, pero a mi madre le gustaría que uno de sus hijos fuera a su colegio.

-¡Pueden mandar a tu hermana, o al que viene ahora!

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿No se sentirían ellos igual que yo?

-Eso no lo sabes, a lo mejor les interesa más que a ti – repuso él.

Charlie, sentado frente a ellos, intervino.

-No creo que tengas que preocuparte, Vic, seguro que al final tu madre se da cuenta de que no es un buen plan. Tú sólo tienes que decirle que te encantaría ir a Hogwarts.

-¡Y entonces seguro que te dejarán venir! – afirmó Teddy con vehemencia.

A su pesar, Victoire sonrió. Al verla sonreír así, con aquella ilusión, Teddy no pudo evitar acordarse de Alex, y por consiguiente, de Francis. ¿Estaría él en ese momento cenando solo en la mesa de Gryffindor, pasando unas Navidades más que tristes? Ted bajó la mirada hacia su plato de pavo, y tomó una decisión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó más temprano que nadie y esperó a Harry en la cocina. Cuando su padrino llegó, se sorprendió al ver a su ahijado tan serio, con un extraño brillo de determinación en sus ojos dorados.

-Quiero pedirte un favor – e dijo a modo de saludo.

El Chico que Vivió frunció un poco el ceño y se sentó a la mesa.

-Quiero volver a Hogwarts.

La noticia pareció sorprender un tanto a Harry.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero volver. Es… algo complicado, pero me gustaría que llamaras al autobús noctámbulo. Esta misma tarde.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Yo… - Ted no sabía muy bien cómo explicarse, y temía que si no lo hacía de un modo apropiado, su padrino le negaría el permiso – soy su único amigo, y él está allí solo. Estoy seguro de que nunca ha celebrado la Navidad con nadie, y me gustaría estar con él por lo menos para Año Nuevo – Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a observarlo muy serio, más serio que nunca. Teddy se temió lo peor. – Por favor…

Harry suspiró y se levantó.

-Lo entiendo, Ted. Está bien, esta tarde llamaré al autobús noctámbulo, y volverás a Hogwarts.

Las horas restantes hasta que llegó el momento de marcharse se le fueron preparando el equipaje e intentando consolar a James y Albus, que en cuanto se enteraron de que Teddy se marchaba, se echaron a llorar como posesos. Aunque intentaba parecer alegre y despreocupado, Ted se sentía inquieto. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo que iba a favor de sus principios, pero Ginny no le había preguntado sus motivos para marcharse cuando aún le quedaba una semana de vacaciones, y Harry no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra: su padrino se limitaba a observarlo en silencio.

Justo después de comer, Ted subió a despedirse de la pequeña Lily, que lo miró sorprendida desde su cuna. Teddy la cogió en brazos y la acunó.

-Bueno, pequeña, ha sido un placer conocerte, ¿sabes? – Los ojos oscuros de la niña estaban fijos en los suyos - Ya nos veremos en verano. Escucha, quería decirte que cuides muy bien a tus hermanos, porque seguro que en cuanto yo me marche volverán a pelearse, tú lo sabes muy bien. – Teddy le sonrió. La pequeña levantó uno de sus puños y agarró el índice de Ted. Él le acarició la manita y luego la volvió a dejar en su cuna, donde Lily Potter se quedó adormecida como si le hubieran cantado una nana.

Cuando salió, Harry estaba arreglando el pago con el revisor del autobús. Albus se agarró a su manga y se colgó de su cuello cuando se agachó.

-¿Teddy se va porque he sido malo?

-¡No! Claro que no, Al. Lo que pasa es que tengo un amigo que está solo en Hogwarts, y…

-¿No ha tenido regalos por Navidad? – preguntó James.

-Si, claro que si. Pero los ha abierto solo.

Los niños se miraron como si comprendieran, pero Teddy sentía que era mucho más complicado. Se levantó y abrazó a Ginny.

-Te estaremos esperando en verano – le susurró con suavidad.

Teddy cruzó el jardín y se acercó a su padrino, que se agachó para quedar a su altura, tal y como había hecho tres meses atrás, antes de que su ahijado se marchase a Hogwarts por primera vez.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – le preguntó el metamorfomago con voz trémula.

Harry negó en silencio.

-Ted, tienes once años. Eres aún un niño, nadie espera grandes cosas de ti, por el momento. Y sin embargo, hoy has hecho algo que te honra. Es… este tipo de cosas eran un gesto característico de tu padre.

Ted Lupin miró a los ojos a Harry. Luego se abrazaron en silencio.

-No te metas en líos – añadió su padrino revolviéndole el pelo.

-Descuida.

Teddy sonrió. Cuando se subió al autobús y este arrancó con una violenta sacudida, se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, orgulloso de si mismo y de ser quien era.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cruzó los pasillos casi desérticos corriendo. No se acercó a la torre de Gryffindor, sabía que, estando solo, Francis no estaría allí. Derrapó al llegar a la puerta de la Biblioteca. La señora Magpie lo miró sorprendida.

-Ya decía yo que llevabas unos cuantos días sin aparecer por aquí. Supongo que me hice ilusiones pensando que estabas de vacaciones.

-He estado en casa de mi padrino – explicó Teddy, jadeante. Sin más palabras se internó en el laberinto de estanterías.

-¿Y no te aguantaban un solo día más?

Ted se volvió y sonrió. Francis estaba sentado en una silla junto a una ventana, con un libro abierto sobre la mesa. Sus ojos negros examinaron a Teddy cuando éste se sentó frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Los hijos de mi padrino me estaban volviendo loco – mintió él.

-Ya, claro. Creía que adorabas a esos críos.

-Y lo hago – dijo Ted con firmeza.

Francis Snape lo miró fijamente por espacio de casi un minuto. Luego, por primera vez desde que Teddy Lupin lo conocía, una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad se formó en su rostro, y sus ojos ya no parecieron tan fríos.

-Me gusta tu pelo – comentó.

Teddy se agarró uno de los mechones verdes. Luego, los dos amigos se echaron a reír.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Y hasta aquí el 5. No me convence demasiado, pero eso es algo que tendrán que juzgar ustedes. **** ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. En la Noche

**En este capi no puedo contestar a los reviews (quiero publicarlo ya, y mi ordenador está muriendo por segundos), os agradezco a todos que leáis este fic y me animéis a continuar, no sabéis cuánto ayuda. En el próximo capítulo responderé a todos, no os preocupéis. Siento haber tardado tanto en colgar m****ás:**

6. EN LA NOCHE

Sean, Brian y Ethan volvieron un día antes de que se reiniciaran las clases. Ted y Francis se encontraban juntos en la sala común de Gryffindor, jugando al snap explosivo, cuando el agujero del retrato se abrió y sus tres compañeros de primero, acompañados por Cath, Patricia y Alex, irrumpieron en la calma relativa de la torre.

-¡Ted! ¡Francis! – exclamó Sean. Se abalanzó sobre ellos como si llevaran años sin verse. - ¿¡Cómo va todo!?

-Estábamos seguros de que el Lupin El Cerebro no podría aguantar tanto tiempo en su casita sin estudiar, ¿desde cuando estás aquí? – dijo Ethan sentándose en la misma butaca que Teddy y sujetándole por el cuello.

-¡Ethan, vas a ahogarlo! – gritó Alex preocupada.

-Estoy… aquí… desde… el… día… - Ted intentaba explicarse, pero se trataba de una difícil tarea, teniendo en cuenta que Ethan le doblaba en corpulencia.

Mientras, Brian se había sentado frente a Francis, y había cogido las cartas que Ted había abandonado sobre la mesa, continuando la partida.

-Vaya, Ted. O eres muy malo, o te han tocado una mano de pena – comentó.

-Es malísimo – dijo Francis con aburrimiento – he perdido la cuenta de las veces que le he ganado…

Por fin, Ethan soltó a Teddy, que se levantó y miró a sus amigos.

-Llevo aquí desde el día después de Navidad.

-¿Por qué has vuelto tan pronto? – preguntó Catherine extrañada.

Ted se encogió de hombros.

-Los hijos de mi padrino me estaban volviendo loco. – Francis lo miró a los ojos, pero Teddy lo ignoró y sonrió a Alex – gracias por el ajedrez mágico, es genial…

-¿Y mi regalo no es genial? – interrumpió Sean desde su sillón. Ted lo fulminó con la mirada, pero ya era tarde. Alex le sonrió, y se fue con sus amigas, riéndose.

-Qué oportuno – gruñó el joven Lupin mientras se sentaba junto a Brian y observaba el juego de sus amigos.

Al poco, Francis dijo que estaba bastante cansado, y subió a acostarse. El resto de los jóvenes Gryffindors permaneció en la sala común, que se vaciaba lentamente.

-¿Sabes a quién hemos visto cuando entrábamos? – dijo Sean de pronto.

-¿A quién? – preguntó Ted.

-A Leopold Lewis – comentó Brian con desgana –se dirigía al Bosque Prohibido. Iba solo, y nos ha ignorado completamente; ni siquiera se ha parado a insultarnos.

Sean miró a Brian con disgusto.

-Me has fastidiado la sorpresa. Eres un aguafiestas.

-¿Lewis iba solo al bosque?

-Si bueno, yo me paré a observarlo – explicó Sean mirando a Brian con fiereza – y estoy seguro de que llegó a entrar. Nadie más se dio cuenta, porque había muchísimo barullo con la llegada de los estudiantes y demás.

Teddy reflexionó un instante. Luego se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, mejor para nosotros y peor para él. Si lo descubren, nos libraremos de un idiota en Hogwarts.

Pero mientras decía esto, su cerebro le recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Lewis, el Profesor Princestone, Ron y Hermione: "Dumbledore contrataba todo tipo de gentuza: desde hombres lobo hasta mortífagos traidores…"; "otra de las familias que tiene sus orígenes en ese pueblo rodeado de montañas es la de tu compañero Leopold Lewis."; "apártate de los asuntos de la familia Lewis. Será mucho mejor para todos."; "Espero que le dieras su merecido."; "no es lo que hubiera hecho Remus Lupin". Lewis se traía algo entre manos. Algo serio. Parecía odiar a los hombres lobo, pero su familia procedía del _Valle de Véstar_; y tal vez todo esto tuviera algo que ver con su ausencia durante el último mes del primer trimestre…

Súbitamente, Ted tomó una decisión.

-Esto… tengo que irme – dijo levantándose de un salto.

Sus compañeros lo miraban extrañado.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ethan frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, claro que sí – respondió Teddy intentando parecer lo más despreocupado posible – me… me voy a la cama, buenas noches. Se dirigió a la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios, y en cuanto se encontró fuera de la mirada de sus amigos, comenzó a subir los escalones de tres en tres. Irrumpió en la habitación de los alumnos de primero, y se dirigió hacia su cama a toda prisa. Fue entonces cuando sintió unos ojos clavados en su nuca. Se dio la vuelta, y vio a Francis mirándolo fijamente desde su cama.

-¡Francis! No te lo vas a creer. Sean ha visto a Lewis yendo al Bosque Prohibido esta misma tarde, sin que nadie lo viera.

No esperaba ni mucho menos una celebración por parte de su amigo, pero este se limitó a alzar las cejas.

-¿Te avergüenzas de algo? – preguntó.

-¿Qué? – Ted lo miró sin comprender. Quiso acercarse a Francis, pero algo en los ojos de éste le indicó que era mejor quedarse donde estaba – creo que no te entiendo.

-Parece que la mentira es tu segunda lengua, Lupin – Francis tenía un tono frío en su voz que no le había escuchado nunca. Parecía estar conteniéndose para no gritar.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-¿Te da vergüenza decir delante de tu novia que eres mi amigo?

-¿Mi novia…? – Ted comenzaba a enfadarse – deja en paz a Alex, ella no te ha hecho nada. Y no me avergüenzo de ser amigo tuyo, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-Les has mentido – Francis parecía exasperado - ¿por qué les has mentido? ¡No estabas harto de los hijos de Potter!

-¿Qué…? – Entonces, Ted comprendió - ¿acaso crees que lo hubieran entendido? "Si, he vuelto de mis maravillosas vacaciones para hacerle compañía a Francis Snape."

-¡Si te ibas a arrepentir, habría preferido que no vinieses! – exclamó Francis.

-¡No me he arrepentido! ¡Pero todos pensarían que estoy loco!

-A lo mejor estás loco por querer juntarte con Francis Snape, el hijo del mortífago, el bicho raro de Gryffindor. – La amargura teñía las todas y cada una de las palabras del chico – cuando vine a Hogwarts, sabía que no iba a tener amigos – Teddy quiso hablar, pero Snape no le dejó – prefiero no tener amigos, antes que tenerlos por compasión.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Ted miraba fijamente a Francis, sin querer creerse lo que estaba escuchando - ¿crees que me junté contigo por lástima? ¿Te importa lo que diga o piense la gente sobre ti o tu padre? ¡Yo sé la verdad, la verdadera historia! Harry Potter me la contó…

-Es fácil decir eso cuando tus padres, a los ojos de todos, murieron como héroes. – Repuso Francis con frialdad.

Teddy se quedó sin habla, pero reaccionó a tiempo, dolido.

-Tu padre también lo fue. Si no, no figuraría en aquella placa del Salón de los Trofeos, no te habrían dejado venir a Hogwarts, no estarías en Gryffindor y… y el pequeño Albus Severus Potter no llevaría su nombre.

Hubo un denso silencio entre los dos. Francis lo miró, inmutable.

-Habría preferido – continuó Snape, no sin esfuerzo – que no volvieras en Navidad. Habría preferido que nunca intentases integrarme en tu estúpido grupo de amigos. – Le dio la espalda – por cierto, Lewis volvió antes que tú. Y si, se pasea por los terrenos todas las noches, en dirección al bosque prohibido.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Pero Francis no respondió. Se tumbó en su cama, y corrió las cortinas rojas. Teddy Lupin se quedó ahí, de pie, sin poder creerse que el chico por el que había renunciado a su familia estuviera ahora ocultándose, más lejos de él que nunca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, cuando Ted, Brian, Sean y Ethan se levantaron, vieron que la cama de Francis estaba vacía.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó Sean extrañado.

-No creo que vuelva a juntarse con nosotros – dijo Ted. Intentó que su voz no imprimiera la tristeza que sentía.

-¿Por qué no? – intervino Ethan.

-Eso da igual – cortó Brian antes de que Teddy comenzara a gritarles a sus amigos. Juntos, bajaron al Gran Comedor. Francis se había sentado en su antiguo sitio en un extremo de la mesa. Ted intentó no mirarlo.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma imprecisa ante los ojos del joven Lupin. Su mente vagaba mientras los profesores les explicaban el plan de estudios del segundo trimestre. Pensaba en Lewis, en sus paseos nocturnos al Bosque Prohibido y en Francis. A ratos, intentaba idear un plan para recuperar su amistad, pero se interrumpía pensando que el que tenía que arreglar las cosas era Snape. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba de nuevo en la sala común, listo para acostarse. Y vuelta a empezar. Pronto pasó la primera semana del trimestre, y luego vino la segunda. Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, a Ted le costaba más trabajo dormir. Los días pasaban como si no existieran, en una aburrida rutina que las constantes tonterías de Sean y Ethan no podían curar. Sólo Brian parecía entender el extraño estado de sopor en el que se encontraba Ted durante todo el día, pero no hacía nada por impedirlo.

Y por fin, la tercera semana del segundo trimestre, en la quinta noche que Teddy Lupin pasaba en vela sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, ocurrió algo.

Ted permanecía rígido, muerto de frío, pero decidido a quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer. Era una idea descabellada que se le había ido ocurriendo durante todo aquel tiempo: tenía que vigilar a Lewis, sin que Francis se diera cuenta. Su amigo le había dicho que lo había visto pasearse por los terrenos por la noche, en dirección al bosque prohibido. Su pensamiento se fijaba en que si conseguía desenmascarar a Lewis, Francis y él volverían a ser amigos. No sabía como, pero estaba seguro de ello. Por eso, cuando vio la figura solitaria de su enemigo cruzando los terrenos amparado en la oscuridad de la noche, no dudó en abrir con urgencia la puerta del dormitorio y en lanzarse escaleras abajo en su búsqueda. No se había preocupado de ponerse el pijama.

Salió precipitadamente por el hueco del retrato, y se lanzó a los pasillos oscuros y siniestros, completamente solo. Poco a poco, conforme iba avanzando en su ruta sin sentido, un terror incontrolable comenzó a apoderarse de él. No sabía por qué estaba prohibido salir de noche, ¿y si había algo que ocupaba los pasillos de Hogwarts en la oscuridad? Se volvió con brusquedad. Estaba en el pasillo del tercer piso. Fuera, el suave rumor de las hojas de los árboles cubría el ruido de unos posibles pasos a su espalda. Teddy se llevó una mano a la nuca. Se sentía observado. Miró de nuevo sobre su hombro, dudando si debía abandonar aquella locura antes de que apareciese Peeves, o peor aún, algún profesor. Finalmente, el joven Lupin respiró hondo y continuó su camino hacia el vestíbulo. No vio la silueta de su perseguidor oculto apenas a cinco metrós de él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ocurrió mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo.

Primero, un estremecimiento cruzó su espalda. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, no podía moverse.

Luego vino el dolor.

Era como si toda la angustia que había venido arrastrando durante aquellas tres largas semanas intentara salirle por el pecho. Había algo en su interior, algo que lo asustaba, pero que al mismo tiempo le gustaba. Ese algo intentaba salir, lo estaba llenando, lo sabía, y debía dejar que ocurriera. Pero una parte de él luchaba por impedirlo. Ted cayó de rodillas. Intentó gritar, pero su voz murió en su garganta cuando un nuevo espasmo llenó su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello se acabara; caer dormido, desmayado, muerto. Pero el dolor era tan insoportable que le impedía perder la consciencia. Un gemido escapó de sus labios. Intentó arrastrarse a un lugar oculto: en cualquier momento podía aparecer un profesor, pero apenas podía moverse. Sintió el frío mármol del suelo en su cabeza cuando quedó tumbado. Se quedaría allí, pensó, y dejaría que todo acabase cuanto antes. "Cuanto antes"…

Se había rendido ya cuando unas manos conocidas lo agarraron e intentaron levantarlo, pero una violenta convulsión lo soltó de su agarre e hizo que se golpease la cabeza contra el suelo. Su salvador volvió a aferrarlo, y poco a poco, consiguió arrastrarlo hasta una puerta. Teddy se encogió sobre si mismo e intentó abrir los ojos e incorporarse, pero una mano se posó en su pecho y lo obligó a quedarse tumbado y encogido. Otra sacudida lo zarandeó y el dolor volvió con más fuerza aún. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un alarido que rebotó en las paredes e hizo eco por todo el castillo.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí – murmuró una voz sobre su cabeza.

Ted abrió los ojos y vio a Francis Snape, que luchaba por levantarlo a pulso. Intentó decirle algo, ayudarlo, pero sólo consiguió estremecerse de nuevo.

-Será mejor que te estés…

Unos pasos apresurados acallaron las palabras de Francis, que había dejado a Ted sentado contra la pared y miraba en silencio la puerta que tenían a sus espaldas. De repente, ésta se abrió de golpe dando paso a tres chicos e Hufflepuff que los miraron completamente sorprendidos. Francis no dijo nada, se limitó a observarlos en silencio. El primero de los recién llegados, un chico con el pelo negro cortado a tazón dio un paso al frente.

-¿Quién ha gritado? – su voz sonaba imperiosa.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, Snape. Alguien ha gritado. ¿Quién ha sido?

-No sé de qué me hablas, Allen.

Henry Allen sacó su varita y apuntó a Francis.

-¿Has maldecido a alguien?

-Deja de hacerte el valiente y vete a la cama, aquí no ha pasado nada.

-¿Quién eres tú para darnos órdenes? – interrumpió el segundo muchacho. Tenía los ojos muy azules y el pelo rubio y rizado.

Antes de que Francis pudiera responder, el tercer Hufflepuff soltó un chillido:

-¡Greg, Henry! ¡Ahí hay alguien herido!

Gregory Rodney apartó a Francis de un empujón y se inclinó junto a Ted. El chico levantó la mirada e intentó sonreír, pero el dolor recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó aterrado el tercer Hufflepuff. Era un chico muy pequeño y delgado, con una extraña cicatriz que recorría su mejilla derecha. Su nombre era Rory Garden, y que Francis recordara, siempre estaba asustado.

-No le he hecho nada. Me lo he encontrado. Ayudadme a llevarlo a la enfermería.

-¡¿Estás loco!? Quieres que nos pillen… o maldecirnos a nosotros también.

-Deberíamos llamar a un profesor.

-¿Y que vea que estamos fuera de la cama?

-Podemos decirle que vinimos porque oímos los gritos…

-¿Adonde vas, Rory?

Francis se alejaba de los dos chicos, ayudado por el pequeño Rory Garden, ambos cargaban con Teddy.

-A… la… enfermería no… - murmuraba Ted.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó Rory aterrado.

Snape se encogió de hombros, pero Teddy lo agarró del brazo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Vamos… a la torre, y luego… di que… di que me he despertado… gri… gritando…

Francis asintió.

Subieron lentamente, atajando cada vez que podían, escondiéndose de Peeves, la Sra. Norris y unos cuantos fantasmas. Por suerte, no se cruzaron con ningún profesor. Rory miraba continuamente por encima de su hombro, preocupado. Henry y Gregory se habían marchado a su sala común.

-Márchate – murmuró Francis.

-¿Qué?

El Gryffindor señaló un tapiz que representaba un escudo con un fénix grabado en él.

-Por ahí llegarás a las mazmorras. Queda muy cerca de tu sala común.

Rory tragó. No le hacía mucha gracia bajar por una escalera oscura y empinada más de cinco pisos.

-¡Vete! – lo urgió Francis.

El chico asintió nerviosamente y desapareció tras el tapiz. Con un terrible esfuerzo, Francis cargó completamente con el tembloroso Teddy y continuó su camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor, sin detenerse hasta llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda, que lo miró escandalizada.

-¿Qué se supone que hacéis fuera a estas horas? ¿Qué le pasa?

-_Raíz de Mandrágora_ – farfulló el chico, agotado.

Sin dejar de murmurar entre dientes, el cuatro se apartó para dejarlo pasar.

-Vamos Ted – susurró Francis – sólo un poco más.

Teddy asintió. En medio de la escalera, soltó un gritó mientras se aferraba al cuello de Francis. Los dos chicos se precipitaron al interior de su dormitorio, mientras escuchaban las puertas abrirse a sus espaldas. Cuando cayó al suelo, ted se quedó allí, respirando agitadamente. Luego, volvió a convulsionarse y a gritar.

-¿Qué está pasando?

La luz se encendió, y las piernas de Sean aparecieron en el campo de visión del metamorfomago.

-¿¡Ted!? ¿Qué te pasa? – era la voz de Ethan.

-¡Hay que llamar a alguien! – gritó Brian.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, y Kevin Walter entró con urgencia.

-¿Qué son estos gritos? ¿Qué le pasa?

-Kevin, hay que llamar al profesor Jarrows – dijo Francis.

-Si… por supuesto. Jess, ¿puedes ir tú? – la prefecta de Gryffindor asintió y se marchó. En la puerta, los alumnos se amontonaban.

-¡Todos a la cama ahora mismo!

-¿¡Ted!? ¿¡Qué te pasa!? – Alex irrumpió en el cuarto y se agachó junto a Teddy. Éste giró la cabeza y vomitó a los pies de Kevin.

Pasaron unos minutos de angustia en los que Sean, Brian, Francis, Ethan y Alex no se movieron del lado de Ted, mientras Kevin intentaba que lo demás alumnos se fueran a su cuarto. Finalmente, Julius Jarrows apareció. Sin decir nada, se inclinó sobre Teddy, que lloraba en el suelo, y murmuró unas palabras. El chico, pálido y con el rostro manchado de lágrimas y sudor, cerró los ojos y quedó inconsciente, sin que su cuerpo dejara de convulsionarse, como una marioneta movida por hilos invisibles.

-¿Le duele aún? – murmuró Sean al cabo de unos segundos.

El profesor Jarrows no supo o no quiso responder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 6. Y no os preocupéis, que todo tiene su explicación en el próximo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.**


	7. Nuevas Preocupaciones

**¡Parece que todos os habéis quedado preocupadísimos por lo que le he hecho a Teddy! **

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, realmente animan a seguir con el fic, ¡disfrutad del capítulo!**

**Y un beso muy grande para todos.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

7. NUEVAS PREOCUPACIONES

Cuando abrió los ojos no sabía dónde estaba.

Lo primero que vio fue que una habitación de techos altos y de piedra, y que estaba rodeado de camas. De hecho, él mismo estaba tumbado en una.

Luego sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, y una sensación entre la incertidumbre y el pavor lo invadió como un veneno.

Se incorporó de golpe y soltó un grito.

Y estaba a punto de apartar las sábanas con urgencia cuando una mano se posó en su pecho y lo obligó a tumbarse.

Harry Potter estaba a su lado.

A Teddy Lupin se le escapó un suspiro de alivio. Pudo ver que su padrino tenía profundas ojeras, y que tenía un aspecto bastante cansado.

Pero le sonreía.

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Ted.

-En la enfermería – explicó Harry – en la enfermería de Hogwarts. – Miró a su alrededor con la añoranza en los ojos – la de veces que estuve aquí; creo que todos mis cursos en el colegio pasé como mínimo una noche… - se volvió hacia su ahijado, serio de nuevo – me tenías muy preocupado. Nos tenías a todos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Dos días, desde la noche que te trajeron.

-La noche que me trajeron... – repitió el chico. Recordaba muy pocas cosas de aquella noche. Frunció el ceño - ¿qué me pasó?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo sé lo que me han contado tus amigos: que te despertaste de madrugada gritando, que tenías una especie de… dolor físico, y que luego un profesor te desmayó y te trajo aquí. A mí me llamaron por la mañana, y estoy en el castillo desde entonces. Tus amigos acaban de irse: los ha echado la señora Pomfrey.

Teddy asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y te ha dado alguna explicación? Sobre lo que me pasó…

Harry lo miró fijamente.

-Creo que no es un buen momento para contarte nada sobre eso, Ted. Descansa, y en cuanto te den el alta, te lo contaré antes de marcharme, ¿de acuerdo?

Teddy supuso que no valdría de nada discutir, de modo que asintió levemente.

-¿Puedo ver a mis amigos?

-Están en clase, pero si les veo les diré que pasen a verte. – Se levantó – ahora tengo que irme, pero volveré esta tarde. – Sonrió, le revolvió el pelo, y salió de la enfermería.

Pensativo, Ted observó su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Al principio sólo se dio cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba. Luego lo vio: su pelo era de color gris. Gris pétreo, sin brillo. Un color triste y apagado, similar al del cemento líquido. Por más que se esforzó y concentró, no logró cambiarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter cruzaba los pasillos de Hogwarts, mirando a su alrededor con cariño. Guardaba un grato recuerdo de aquel lugar que había sido su primer auténtico hogar. Subió las escaleras y acortó por los pasadizos secretos de siempre, que seguían tal y como los recordaba. Al pasar junto a la estatua de una bruja jorobada se paró y pasó su mano por la áspera joroba. Había sido por allí por donde había ido clandestinamente a Hogsmeade; y al principio de aquel túnel había perdido su capa de invisibilidad. En el aula de enfrente Fred y George Weasley le habían dado el Mapa del Merodeador, y en aquel mismo pasillo lo había encontrado el profesor Snape cuando había vuelto de su incursión…

Se volvió. Un chico más o menos de la edad de Teddy estaba ahí de pie, cerca suya, mirándolo con unos ojos negros y aparentemente fríos. Un chico pálido y delgado, muy parecido al que había visto en un pensadero once años atrás. Se observaron durante unos instantes. A Harry aquella escena le resultó vagamente familiar. Sonrió.

-Quería saber cómo está Ted – murmuró el chico.

-Está despierto, puedes ir a verlo si quieres. ¿No deberías estar en clase?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

Luego salió corriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Poco después de la hora de la comida; Sean y Brian irrumpieron en la enfermería, escandalizando a la señora Pomfrey.

-¡Menos mal que ya te has despertado! – exclamó Sean sentándose en la cama.

-Estábamos preocupados – añadió Brian.

-¡Este chico llevaba dos días inconsciente! ¡Necesita reposo! – exclamó la enfermera.

-¡Sólo somos dos, señora Pomfrey!

-¡La directora y el jefe de su casa no lo aceptarán…!

-El profesor Jarrows nos ha dado permiso para venir a visitarlo – dijo Brian con suavidad.

La señora Pomfrey permaneció en silencio, seguramente pensando que el profesor de transformaciones era tan irresponsable como los chicos. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó de nuevo a su despacho.

-Por lo menos no ha venido el crío alborotador… - la oyeron murmurar.

-¿Y Ethan?

-Lo castigaron cuando lo pillaron usando los Surtidos Saltaclases – informó Sean.

-Creo que tiene que limpiar el suelo de la lechucería sin magia.

-Puag… - por un momento, Ted se imaginó al pobre Ethan de rodillas fregando el suelo siempre sucio de la pajarería.

-¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Sean.

-No lo sé… - Teddy no quería mentirles a sus amigos, pero tampoco quería inculpar a Francis. – Simplemente fue dolor, sin más. Pero era insoportable – se estremeció al recordarlo.

-¿Y si alguien te echó una maldición Cruciatus?

-No seas burro, Sean. En el dormitorio estábamos nosotros cinco, y ningún alumno de primero es capaz de lanzar una maldición imperdonable…

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, debe de ser grave – comentó Sean – el profesor Jarrows parecía más asustado que nosotros. Te trajo él mismo hasta aquí, y nos prohibió acompañarlo o venir a verte hasta que llegó Harry Potter.

Brian lanzó una mirada silenciadora a su amigo.

-El caso es que estás bien – concluyó el moreno – mientras estabas inconsciente Gryffindor perdió contra Ravenclaw…

Ted sonrió. Agradecía a Brian sus esfuerzos por cambiar de tema. Aún así, no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Veinte minutos después, la señora Pomfrey echó a Sean y Brian, y le dijo a Teddy que tendría que quedarse una noche más.

-Pero si yo ya me encuentro bien…

-Eso creo que lo tendré que decidir yo – lo cortó la enfermera.

Aquella noche, Teddy soñó que se encontraba solo en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, cuando Leopold Lewis abría la puerta principal y le gritaba que tenía que marcharse del castillo, que no tenía ningún derecho de estar allí. En el sueño, Lewis parecía mucho mayor que Ted, y el chico se sentía completamente indefenso mientras huía de su enemigo, aunque sabía que era inútil, que lo iba a alcanzar…

Se despertó bañado en sudor frío. Miró a su alrededor asustado, pero entonces comprendió que no había sido más que un sueño, y que Lewis no tenía autoridad para expulsarlo de Hogwarts.

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormido casi al instante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ted, despierta.

Abrió los ojos. Era de día, y Harry Potter lo zarandeaba con suavidad.

-Vamos, despierta, tienes que acompañarme, vístete.

-La señora Pomfrey dijo que tenía que darme el alta ella…

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora levántate.

Teddy se incorporó y bostezó. Harry, sentado en su cama, lo destapó y le tendió su ropa y una túnica de Hogwarts. El chico se vistió en silencio, sintiéndose observado por su padrino. Comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu pelo? – le preguntó Harry.

Teddy se encogió de hombros, y Harry no hizo más preguntas. Cuando se hubo vestido, su padrino lo condujo fuera de la enfermería. Atravesaron los vacíos pasillos en silencio. Ted estaba a punto de preguntar dónde se había metido todo el mundo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era sábado, y que probablemente el resto de los alumnos estaría aún en sus camas. Finalmente, ahijado y padrino se detuvieron frente a la estatua de una gárgola.

- Tentáculos de calamar – dijo Harry en voz alta.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado. Ted ya estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de puertas, pero no tenía ni idea de adónde llevaba aquel pasadizo. Dudó un segundo.

-Vamos – susurró Harry.

Teddy fue empujado al interior, donde se encontró con una retorcida escalera de caracol que se alzaba hacia la oscuridad. Cuando pusieron sus pies sobre el primer escalon, ésta comenzó a moverse sobre su eje, subiendo sola.

-¿Adónde vamos?

Harry no contestó, pero apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. El chico respiró hondo cuando la escalera se detuvo frente a una puerta, y miró aterrado la placa de brillaba sobre el marco:

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ted, ¿estás bien?

El chico giró la cabeza al oír su nombre. Sean lo miraba con curiosidad. Consciente de que era la cuarta vez que uno de sus amigos le hacía esa pregunta, el joven Lupin asintió.

-Si, claro que si.

Se encontraba en los terrenos, tumbado sobre la hierba húmeda, junto a Sean y Brian. Intentaba prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigos, pero le resultaba muy difícil no volver atrás, a la charla que había mantenido aquella misma mañana con la directora, los profesores Jarrows y Slughorn y su padrino Harry. Sabía que debía ponerse al día con todos los deberes que tenía atrasados, pero en vez de eso había preferido salir con sus amigos, deseando que una tarde libre borrara las preocupaciones de su mente. Estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos, que no vio a las dos personas que se les acercaban corriendo hasta que una de ellas se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Ted! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

-¡A…Alex!

Cuando la chica se separó de él, le sonrió. Teddy se sintió mucho mejor.

-¿Qué tal, amigo? – Ethan se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Bien, muy bien.

-¡No puedes imaginarte el susto que nos diste! Y esta mañana estaba en la biblioteca con las demás, pero Ethan me ha dicho que habías salido de la enfermería, y entonces yo he dicho ¡tengo que ir a asegurarme de que está bien! pero claro, aún tengo que terminar el trabajo sobre la poción extensora para Slughorn; tú no lo habrás hecho, pero si quieres puedo dejarte copiar del mío, ¡aunque sólo por esta vez! Y luego…

Ethan empujó a su hermana.

-Corta, ya enana – se volvió hacia Teddy. - ¿Te han dicho ya qué es lo que te ha pasado?

-Eh… están trabajando en ello. Aún no lo saben… - la frase de Ted se perdió en el aire. Acababa de ver a alguien junto a la puerta principal del castillo. – Ahora vuelvo.

Se levantó y avanzó por los terrenos con decisión hasta encontrarse a apenas tres metros de su objetivo.

Francis levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos. Tenía una expresión extraña, mezcla entre el remordimiento y el orgullo, pero Teddy advirtió que se alegraba de verlo. El joven metamorfomago sonrió con sinceridad.

-Aún no te he dado las gracias por lo de la otra noche – Francis no dijo nada, por lo que Ted continuó hablando – yo… no sé qué habría pasado si tú no hubieras aparecido, te jugaste el cuello por mí, y bueno… también siento lo de nuestra discusión, en realidad no creo en nada de lo que dije.

El joven Snape ladeó la cabeza. Parecía estar pensándose su respuesta. Teddy esperó, pacientemente, hasta que su compañero habló.

-De nada – dijo. Ted lo miró en silencio, y al cabo de unos segundos, Francis Snape sonrió. Juntos, los dos amigos se reunieron con sus compañeros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las insistentes lluvias de Febrero y Marzo dieron paso a un cálido mes de Abril. El paisaje que se podía divisar por las ventanas del castillo parecía llamarlos a gritos, pero los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y los alumnos de primero, poco acostumbrados a la rutina de fin de curso, parecían de los más agobiados. A Teddy no le molestaban las largas horas de estudio en la sala común; ahora que su grupo de amigos volvía a estar completo, sentía que el peso que había venido arrastrando durante las últimas semanas desaparecía solo, y además agradecía poder evadir la mente y no pensar más en todo lo que le habían dicho su padrino y la profesora McGonagall. Estaba tan concentrado en los estudios, que incluso se olvidó de Lewis y lo que éste pudiera traerse entre manos.

Hasta que un día, saliendo de la biblioteca, vio algo que le hizo recordar. Lewis y el profesor Princestone hablaban al final del pasillo. No era nada raro: el Slytherin podía estar preguntando acerca del último trabajo sobre maldiciones irreversibles o tal vez el profesor lo estaba citando en algún lugar para cumplir un castigo.

Pero había algo en su forma de hablar que a Teddy le extrañó mucho. El profesor miraba constantemente a su alrededor y sujetaba el brazo del chico con fuerza, mientras Lewis parecía más que reacio a hablar. Finalmente, Leopold se zafó del agarre y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta, sin dejar de mirar al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras mientras se marchaba.

-¿Vienes, Ted?

El chico se volvió: Brian, Sean y Ethan lo miraban inquisidoramente. Solo Francis cruzó con él una mirada de entendimiento.

-Si, vamos.

Conforme iban avanzando hacia la sala común, Teddy se dio cuenta de que Francis se estaba retrasando. Se situó a su lado y lo miró.

-Creía que te habías olvidado de eso.

-Lewis anda metido en algo.

-Que no es de tu incumbencia. Que te insultara no te da derecho a comportarte como si fueras su madre, para eso están los profesores.

-¡Anda metido en algo con un profesor!

-Eso no lo sabes.

En ese momento Ted sintió que chocaba con alguien. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con Angelus Zabini y Christopher Petersen.

-¡Ey! ¡Pero si es _lunático_ Lupin! ¿Estaremos a salvo de él la próxima luna llena?

Ted se apartó e intentó continuar su camino, pero Petersen lo agarró por los hombros y lo empujó contra la pared.

-Antes nos ha parecido que mirabas mucho a nuestro amigo, Lupin – murmuró Zabini sin apenas mover los labios – nos gustaría que metieras tu nariz fuera de nuestros asuntos. Tal vez Leopold Lewis tenga los medios necesarios para que no vuelvas a emplear la magia en tu vida.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. Suéltame, Petersen.

Pero el Slytherin lo agarró por el cuello y acercó su cara a la suya. Teddy le sostuvo la mirada, pero sabía que si se proponían hacerle daño, lo iba a tener muy difícil: Petersen era mucho más alto que él.

-¿Tienes miedo, Lupin?

-No, pero te apesta el aliento y me van a dar arcadas. Creo que tu túnica ya está demasiado sucia como para añadirle algo de vómito…

Por un momento, Ted se preparó para recibir el primer golpe, que no llegó nunca. Los tres pudieron escuchar unas voces muy conocidas a su espalda.

-Si, profesor, creo que estos alumnos quieren pegarle a mi amigo.

-Zabini, Petersen, ¿puedo saber qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

Los interpelados se volvieron, y Ted pudo ver al profesor Jarrows a pocos metros de ellos, junto a Francis. Nadie dijo nada.

-Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin; y si no sueltas inmediatamente a Lupin, Petersen, serán cincuenta.

Christopher aflojó la presa, y Teddy pudo correr junto a Francis.

-¿Tienes algo que añadir, Lupin?

-No, profesor, todo está bien.

-Marcharos todos a vuestra sala común. Si vuelvo a veros en una situación parecida, hablaré con la directora.

Ted y Francis echaron a correr en dirección al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-_Raíz de Mandrágora – _dijo el metamorfomago al llegar a la puerta. – Eso ha estado genial, gracias.

-Por un momento dudé entre lanzarles una maldición o ir a buscar a alguien.

-Bueno, así nos hemos ahorrado un castigo.

-Si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El final del curso llegó de manera inesperada para Ted y sus amigos. El chico había decidido olvidarse de Lewis, de todo lo que le habían contado en el despacho de McGonagall, y del resto de preocupaciones que pudieran asaltarle. Cuando no estaba estudiando, pasaba las tardes en la sala común jugando al snap explosivo (siempre fue el peor jugador de su grupo) o al ajedrez con Alex, que le había enseñado a jugar, y que era muy dura de pelar. Cuando acabaron los exámenes, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en los soleados terrenos, esperando sus resultados y hablando de adónde irían a pasar las inminentes vacaciones de verano.

-Supongo que haré lo mismo que todos los años – respondía Teddy cuando le preguntaban – pasaré una temporada con mi padrino, luego me iré con mi abuela, y a lo mejor visito a los Weasley.

A pesar de que se encontraba feliz y despreocupado, no podía dejar de fijarse en Francis cuando hablaban de aquel tipo de cosas. ¿Dónde pensaba pasar las vacaciones su amigo? ¿Se marcharía completamente solo a un orfanato Dios sabe dónde? Quería invitarle, pero sabía que su respuesta sería la misma que en Navidad.

Y finalmente, llegó el día del banquete de fin de curso. Hicieron los equipajes, hablaron de sus calificaciones (todos habían aprobado, aunque Brian fue casi el mejor del curso, superado por Sarah Burton, de Ravenclaw) y se despidieron de los compañeros. La Copa de la Casa fue aquel año para Ravenclaw, que sumó muchísimos puntos después de su victoria en a Copa de Quidditch. El viaje en el tren pasó sin sobresaltos: Brian leía junto a la ventana, Sean y Ethan no paraban de gritar y alborotar, Francis miraba el paisaje y Teddy reía las gracias de sus amigos, completamente relajado y feliz. En torno a la mitad del trayecto, Brian levantó la mirada de su libro y miró a Ted con interés.

-Oye… ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de que te cambies ese color de pelo?

El metamorfomago observó su reflejo extrañado: su pelo tenía el mismo color gris piedra que el día en que se despertó en la enfermería. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo de un color normal, como negro o castaño. Pero luego recordó con quién iba a encontrarse, y lo cambió al púrpura brillante. Momentos después, Alex, Alicia, Catherine y Patricia pasaron por su compartimento para despedirse de ellos, y la hermana de Ethan le sonrió:

-Ted, me encanta tu pelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El andén estaba completamente abarrotado, pero no le resultó muy difícil encontrar a los Potter.

-¡¡¡TEDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

El aludido se agachó y un segundo después James y Albus se lanzaron a sus brazos, y por poco no lo derribaron.

Unos metros detrás, Harry y Ginny, con Lily en su carrito, hablaban con un hombre alto y corpulento, que abrazaba a Ethan y Alex.

-¿Por qué no vais con papá y le decís que ya me habéis encontrado?

Los niños salieron corriendo, y Ted se levantó y miró a sus amigos. De la mano de Brian iba un crío idéntico a él.

-Mira Paul, este es Ted Lupin, un amigo mío.

-¡El año que viene yo voy a ir a Hogwarts! ¿Verdad, Brian?

-Claro que si…

Francis miró a Ted y sonrió a modo de despedida.

-Nos veremos en Septiembre.

-¿No vienen a recogerte?

-Me estarán esperando en la puerta de la estación.

Sean les dio una palmada en el hombro.

-En fin, cuidaos mucho, ¿eh? ¡Ya nos veremos! – Salió corriendo empujando su carrito.

Brian, que batallaba con su hermano, se incorporó y sonrió.

-Estaremos en contacto.

-Claro que si.

-Tal vez convenza a mis padres para que me deje invitaros a pasar unos días en mi casa, podríamos ir a la playa.

-Eso estaría genial – corroboró Ted. Con una última sonrisa, Brian les dio la espalda y se alejó.

-¡Yo también voy a ir a Hogwarts el año que viene! ¿No me puedo montar en el tren ya?

-¡Te he dicho que no, Paul!

-Tu familia te espera – comentó Francis.

Teddy se volvió. James y Albus habían alcanzado a sus padres, y Ginny le estaba haciendo señas. Ted la saludó, y cuando se volvió para despedirse de Francis, su amigo ya se había ido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Qué tal todo, Ted? – le preguntó Harry mientras metía su baúl en el maletero del coche.

-Bien, muy bien.

Iba sentado con James, Albus y Lily en los asientos traseros del coche, ampliados mediante magia. Alzó la mirada hacia el sol de junio que brillaba con fuerza. Todo está bien, pensó. En aquel momento, Teddy Lupin no era más que un chico de doce años que ignoraba por completo las sombras que se tejían sobre su futuro.

-¡El pelo de Teddy está muy bonito! – gritó Albus tirando de uno de sus mechones.

"Todo está bien".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Se acabó el capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto; pero me he pasado bastante tiempo en la playa, y no tenía ningún ordenador a mano :'(. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**P.D: Si, me vais a matar: ¡no he dicho qué le pasa a Teddy! No os preocupéis, que tarde o temprano todo se sabrá. Decirlo ahora habría sido como decir que Harry es un Horrocrux en el 6º libro!**


	8. Shell Cottage y la Playa

_**Nimue-Tarrazo:**__** me alegro de que te guste mi historia :). ¡Ya hay otra miembro del club de enamoradas de Teddy Lupin! 3 Es que siendo hijo de quien es… no tenía escapatoria genética posible ;) **_

_**Sufjan Tweedy:**__** XD no andas descaminada con respecto a ese "todo está bien", pero no te preocupes, que pronto se sabrá qué le he hecho a Ted.**_

_**Y bueno… decidí cambiar el nombre del fic por si el autor del Herencia de Merodeador se sentía ofendido. Pero aún así me da lástima la gente que sólo sabe decir las cosas de ese modo :(… ¡pero no importa! Y acuérdate de mandarme la factura de tu psicólogo XD**_

_**Victoire I. Lupin: **__**la próxima vez que unos matones vengan a mi casa, ya sabré de parte de quién vienen :).**_

_**En fin, no te preocupes, que no voy a dejar de actualizar el fic. ¡Me alegro de que te guste!**_

_**Sion-Allegra:**__** no sé si preocuparme por lo que me has dicho… ¬¬' ¡pero mantengamos la intriga un poco más! Ahora espero actualizar más a menudo, ¡disfruta del capi!**_

_**Mary-Tonks:**__** me he sentido muy tentada de dejar a Francis solo todo el verano, no te creas, pero en realidad soy incapaz de hacerle algo así :3 Y aunque ahora no me lo preguntes… sé que sigues comiéndote las uñas pensando en el pobre Ted XD.**_

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer el fic. Espero que les guste el siguiente capi, ¡muchos besos a todos!**

8. SHELL COTTAGE Y LA PLAYA

La lechuza entró en el cuarto por la ventana abierta.

Hacía tiempo que el sol había salido, pero el chico que dormía en la cama lo ignoraba por completo. La lechuza planeó hacia la percha de su jaula, y desde allí observó la habitación. El suelo se encontraba enmoquetado por varias cartas abiertas, releídas y esparcidas. A los pies de la cama se encontraba un libro abierto, cuyas ilustraciones mostraban a lo jugadores de los Appleby Arrows volando de un lado a otro. Encima de la mesa descansaban varias cosas: una miniatura de dragón que dormitaba echando humo por las fosas nasales, una caja abierta que contenía la última rana de chocolate del paquete y una varita mágica, aunque su dueño sabía de sobra que no podía utilizarla fuera del colegio. En una estantería, las piezas de un ajedrez mágico se entretenían pelando entre si, y las cartas de un mazo temblaban deseosas de explotar. La lechuza observó entonces al ocupante del dormitorio, y único causante de todo aquel desorden.

El chico de doce años descansaba en su cama, ajeno al examen del ave. Su pelo verde oliva se veía despeinado y descuidado; no era muy alto, y tal vez estaba algo delgado para su edad. _Valkiria _ululó con fuerza, pero el chico no despertó, por lo que la lechuza voló hasta la cama y fue a posarse, no sin brusquedad, sobre la almohada. Su dueño entreabrió los ojos, y se encontró con los del ave, grandes y amarillos, que lo taladraban sin piedad. Se incorporó de golpe, golpeándose la cabeza con la estantería. Las cartas del snap explosivo cayeron de golpe sobre la colcha, y allí explosionaron con estruendo, provocándole un susto aún mayor.

-¡Ostras, _Valkiria_, que susto!

Llevándose una mano a su dolorida cabeza, Teddy Remus Lupin se levantó y miró confuso a su alrededor. Luego se dirigió al ave, que lo miraba desde la cama, y vio la carta que llevaba atada a la pata.

-La próxima vez que traigas el correo, podrías ulular o algo así.

La lechuza ladeó la cabeza, indignada, y sobrevoló la habitación hasta el brazo del chico, que le desató la carta y la dejó en su jaula. Allí, _Valkiria_ comenzó a comer ajena a todo lo demás.

Ted se sentó de nuevo en su cama, y abrió la carta. Reconoció la caligrafía apretada y enjuta al instante:

_Querido Ted:_

_¿Cómo va todo? Por aquí todo bien._

_Recibí la carta de Brian, y los responsables del orfanato me han dado el permiso para pasar una semana en su casa de la playa._

_Seguramente pensarás mal porque he aceptado la invitación de Brian, pero no la tuya; aunque a estas alturas espero que ya lo hayas entendido (si no, deberías pensar seriamente sobre tus capacidades mentales) solo te pido que no te ofendas, ni nada por el estilo. _

_Nos veremos en la casa de Brian, dentro de una semana. Yo usaré la chimenea del Callejón Diagon, porque este es un pueblo muggle, y no puedo solicitar una conexión a la red flu sin un mago adulto que la supervise._

_Nos vemos en una semana:_

_Francis._

Teddy sonrió y volvió a guardar la carta en su sobre. Luego se agachó y recogió las otras tres que se encontraban desparramadas por el suelo, y volvió a releer la invitación de su amigo:

_Querido Ted:_

_¿Cómo te va todo?_

_Te escribo para invitarte a pasar una semana en mi casa, junto a la playa. También he invitado a los demás: Sean, Ethan y Francis. Mis padres tienen un cobertizo en el jardín, y es lo suficientemente espacioso para que durmamos todos. ¿Vendrás? Mándame la respuesta con tu lechuza. Si vienes, nos vemos el día 15. La dirección es __Remain Street nº 6, Seaford__. Mi chimenea está conectada a la red flu, así que espero que no tengas problemas._

_Espero que vengas._

_Brian._

El metamorfomago cogió un trozo de pergamino y mojó su pluma en el tintero.

_Querido Brian:_

_Mi padrino me deja ir a tu casa. ¿Te viene bien que aparezca por ahí a eso de las seis de la tarde? He recibido cartas de Sean, Ethan y Francis, y me alegro de que podamos ir todos._

_Nos vemos el 15 de Agosto._

_Ted._

_P.D.__: Casi se me olvida: ¡gracias por invitarme!_

_Ted._

Cuando acabó, enrolló la carta y se dirigió a la jaula de _Valkiria_, que descansaba con la cabeza debajo del ala. Muy a su pesar, la despertó con unos golpecitos en los barrotes. La lechuza lo miró altaneramente.

-Tienes trabajo – musitó Ted mientras alargaba un brazo dentro de la jaula. El ave salió sin dejar de mirarlo ofendida – y no me mires así. Después de esta, no más cartas, ¿vale? – por toda respuesta recibió un picotazo en el dedo – bien, pues ve a casa de Brian.

Se quedó observando cómo la lechuza se perdía en el horizonte. Solo entonces fue consciente de lo tarde que era. Se vistió a toda prisa y bajó las escaleras de tres en tres. No tardó en darse cuenta de que la casa estaba completamente desierta. Encontró su plato con el bacon ya frío y una nota en la mesa de la cocina.

_Ted: Los críos y yo hemos ido al médico a la revisión de Lily. Llegaremos para la hora de comer, porque además recibimos una lechuza de Seamus y vamos a pasarnos por su casa.__ Pórtate bien. Recuerda que esta noche estamos invitados a cenar en Shell Cottage._

_Harry. _

Tras leer la nota, Teddy se encogió de hombros y engulló su desayuno ya tardío. Luego, subió de nuevo a su cuarto y se dispuso a terminar una redacción para Historia de la Magia que tenía pendiente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ted contemplaba el mar sentado en el borde del acantilado. El viento impregnado de salitre le azotaba el rostro y agitaba su pelo azul eléctrico. Aunque estaban en pleno agosto, la noche era muy fresca, y llevaba puesta una sudadera de un equipo de fútbol muggle encima de su camiseta de las Brujas de Macbeth. Sintió la presencia a su espalda sin necesidad de volverse.

-Ten cuidado, si te caes al mar, tus padres me echarán la culpa a mí – comentó.

-Conozco este sitio mil veces mejor que tú, vivo aquí – respondió una enojada voz femenina.

Victoire se sentó a su lado y lo observó.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

-Siempre sé que eres tú – dijo Teddy enigmáticamente.

Victoire le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-No dices más que tonterías.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Ted volvió a hablar.

-Me alegro de que al final vayas a venir a Hogwarts.

La mayor de los nuevos Weasley sonrió.

-¿Verdad que si? Al final mi hermana prefiere ir a Beauxbatons.

-¿Y el pequeño Gerard?

Se refería al hermano pequeño de Victoire y Stella, que había nacido hacía poco.

-Él también podrá decidir.

-Eso está bien.

-Si…

Al cabo de un rato, Victoire suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ted, que rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer este verano? – preguntó el chico.

-Lo de siempre. Supongo que iremos a Francia y les haremos una visita a mis abuelos. ¿Y tú?

-Me iré una semana a casa de un amigo, vive en Seaford, junto a la costa.

-Suena mejor que mi plan.

La chica parecía bastante desanimada.

-A mí me gustaría ir a Francia.

-Te lo cambio.

Ted se rió.

-No gracias.

-Estoy deseando ir a Hogwarts…

-No te queda mucho.

-Ya… pero aún tengo que esperar un año más…

-¡Teddy! ¡Teddy!

El joven Lupin se volvió. Albus y Rose corrían hacia él.

-¡Eh! ¡No corráis!

Pero ya era tarde, el joven Potter resbaló en las húmedas rocas del borde y cayó a la oscuridad impenetrable del mar.

-¡¡¡ALBUS!!!

Teddy se levantó de un salto y corrió a asomarse. Ni rastro del pequeño. Victoire corrió a su lado.

-No, no, no, no…

Rose lloraba.

-Ve a pedir ayuda, ¡rápido! – Le dijo el metamorfomago a la pequeña - ¡Albus! ¡ALBUS! ¡¡¡ALBUS!!!

-¡¡¡TEDDY!!!

El niño de ojos verdes se abalanzó sobre Ted, que lo abrazó con fuerza, temblando de miedo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

-¡Teddy, es muy divertido! ¡Saltas y vuelves arriba! ¡Vamos a hacerlo otra vez!

-Albus, por Dios… no.

Victoire se reía sin parar. Ted, completamente aterrado, cogió en brazos al hijo menor de su padrino y echó a andar hacia la casa. En el camino se cruzó con Harry, Ron y Bill, que corrían hacia ellos.

-¡Ted! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Rosie nos dijo que Albus había caído al mar…

-¡Os tenemos dicho que no os acerquéis al acantilado!

-¿Estáis todos bien?

-Albus… Albus se ha caído al mar – explicó el chico – y luego, luego volvió a subir – sentía que el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Respiró hondo – lo siento muchísimo, Harry.

-¡Ha sido guay, papi! ¡Yo quiero hacerlo otra vez!

-Creo que no, Al. Ya has tenido suficiente por hoy.

La pequeña Rose aún lloraba.

-Al se ha caído, Al se ha caído.

-No, Rosie, cariño. Al está ahí, ¿no lo ves? – Ron se había agachado junto a su hija. La levantó sobre sus hombros - ¿quién quiere un poco más de pastel de la abuela?

-¡Yo! – Albus saltó de los brazos de Ted y echó a correr detrás de su tío, riendo sin parar.

Bill, Harry, Victoire y Teddy se quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno, Al ha tenido suerte – comentó Harry al fin.

-Vic, te tengo dicho que no te acerques al acantilado…

-Lo sé, papá. Lo siento.

Bill le acarició el pelo.

-Eres mi chica preferida…

Ted notaba la mirada de su padrino clavada en él, pero no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. ¿Lo castigaría Harry después de aquello? ¿Le reprendería?

-Bueno, ya sabéis, no os acerquéis más al acantilado. Y venid adentro, hace frío.

-Si.

-Si.

Los dos adultos se marcharon sin más. Mientras se alejaban, Ted escuchó a Bill:

-Bueno, Harry, no se puede negar que tu Al es un mago…

Teddy y Victoire cruzaron una mirada llena de entendimiento, y luego rompieron a reír alegremente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Lo llevas todo?

-Si.

-¿Para qué quieres la escoba?

-Ethan me pidió que la llevara.

-Pórtate bien.

-Claro.

-¿No necesitas más equipaje?

-No lo creo.

-Pórtate bien.

-¡Abuela, eso ya me lo has dicho!

Andrómeda sonrió con dulzura y acarició el pelo de su nieto, que había pasado los últimos cuatro días con ella.

-Pásatelo bien. Y recuerda que tienes que decir la dirección bien claro.

Ted la abrazó.

-Gracias por todo, abuela.

-Venga, lo estás deseando. Vete ya y pierde de vista cualquier lazo con tu aburrida familia.

-Yo no creo que…

-Te tomaba el pelo, Teddy.

El chico soltó un bufido que hizo reír a su abuela. Luego agarró con una mano su Typhooner 654, con la otra la jaula de _Valkiria_, y con su mochila al hombro avanzó hacia la chimenea, donde ya crepitaban sonoramente las llamas azules.

-Número seis de Remain Street, Seaford – dijo en voz alta.

Al instante sintió la desagradable sensación de viajar a través de las chimeneas. Giró a toda velocidad, con la boca llena de hollín y los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió que caía en el duro suelo de piedra de la cocina de la familia Stebbins.

-¡Ted!

Se incorporó ayudándose en su amigo, que había corrido a recibirle.

La cocina era una estancia agradable y acogedora. Los padres de Brian, un mago muy parecido a su hijo y una bruja alta y delgada con una larga cabellera rubia, le sonrieron.

-Bueno, estos son mis padres: Charles y Sophie Stebbins. A mi hermano Paul ya lo conoces.

El niño sentado en un extremo de la mesa de la cocina se entretenía con una varita de pega.

-Paul, saluda a...

-Me aburro, ¿puedo irme a mi cuarto ya? – el chico se levantó y sin mirar siquiera a Ted, desapareció escaleras arriba.

-Eh… si, ya. Es un poco inmaduro, y cuando hay invitados se pone nervioso. Vamos, los demás ya han llegado.

Salieron al amplio jardín. La casa era de ladrillo, y tenía tres plantas. En el jardín crecía la hierba salvajemente, aunque se notaba que de vez en cuando la recortaban un poco, y en medio se alzaba una gran cabaña de madera. Desde allí podía escucharse el fragor de las olas en la costa, a apenas cien metros de la casa.

-Como ves, vivimos un poco alejados del pueblo: más cerca de la costa.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió, y la cabeza rubia de Sean se asomó por el hueco

-¡Ted! ¡Tienes que venir a ver esto, es impresionante!

Los chicos corrieron por el césped hasta el cobertizo.

-¡Ostras, Brian!

La cabaña, obviamente, había sido hechizada por los padres de su amigo. Si no, era prácticamente inexplicable que en aquella construcción cupiera ampliamente un dormitorio con cinco camas (cuatro literas y una plegable) una sala de estar con varios cojines para sentarse y un cuarto de baño completamente equipado, todo en una sola planta.

-¡Está genial!

Brian sonreía.

-¿Verdad que si? Mi padre lo hizo todo esta mañana. Le pedí que nos instalaran también una cocina, pero dijo que podíamos provocar un incendio…

Teddy miró a su alrededor, maravillado.

Sentados en la cama plegable, Francis y Ethan lo saludaron.

-¿Cómo va todo, Ted?

-Bien, genial…

-Ethan y yo dormiremos en esta – dijo Sean señalando una de las literas – y Francis y tú podéis dormir en la otra. Nuestro generoso anfitrión se ha adjudicado la cama plegable.

-¿Seguro que no te importa? – preguntó Francis a Brian.

-No te preocupes por eso. Eh, ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

Se refería a Sean y Ethan, que se habían quedado mirándose fijamente. De repente, ambos se lanzaron hacia su litera.

-¡Yo la cama de arriba!

-¡Que te lo has creído!

-¡Me la he pedido yo antes!

-¡Quítate de ahí si no quieres que te mande al suelo!

-¡Eh, parad los dos! ¡Lo echaremos a suertes!

En medio de la refriega, Teddy se sentó junto a Francis.

-¿Yo la cama de arriba? – preguntó.

-Por supuesto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los siete días en casa de Brian pasaron como un suspiro para los cinco amigos.

Casi todas las mañanas iban a la playa, donde el agua estaba fría como el hielo, y las mareas provocaban unas olas que asustaban, para alegría de los chicos.

Luego comían con los padres de Brian en la casa, y disponían del resto de la tarde para hacer lo que quisieran, aunque pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo volando en el jardín, jugando partidos de tres contra tres junto a Paul, el hermano pequeño de Brian. Por la noche, después de cenar, se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde en el cobertizo del jardín, contando historias de terror o jugando al snap explosivo.

La última noche, mientras los demás dormían, Teddy se volvió y se asomó a la cama de abajo. Los ojos oscuros de Francis brillaban en la penumbra.

-Francis.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué no has venido a mi casa?

-Creí que eso ya lo habías entendido.

-Pues no, no lo entiendo.

Francis se incorporó. Parecía molesto.

-Vives con Harry Potter, con su mujer y sus hijos. ¿No crees que sería terriblemente incómodo para todos tenerme en la casa sabiendo de quién soy hijo?

-Puede… pero Harry respeta a su padre.

-Prefiero seguir viviendo en un lugar en el que nadie me conozca.

Se hizo un pesado silencio entre ellos.

-¿Por qué vives en un orfanato?

-Eso puede que te lo cuente algún día, pero no hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-No me gusta hablar de ese tipo de cosas, ¿vale?  
Teddy comprendió que si seguía interrogando a su amigo de aquel modo, no tardaría en enfadarse.

-Vale, está bien. Pero sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas.

-Ya lo sé.

Ted se movió y volvió a tumbarse en su cama, mirando el techo de la cabaña fijamente. No sabía muy bien si sentirse enfadado con su amigo.

-Ted…

-¿Si?

-De todos modos, gracias por todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 8. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Creo que este primer año en Hogwarts ha estado un poco soso… pero ya se me han ocurrido algunas cosillas para animar el segundo curso.**

**¡Gracias por leer:) **


	9. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Después de este gran parón, y de mucho pensar cómo quería seguir con la historia, he decidido retomar el fic. La trama estaba tomando un rumbo que no me gustaba demasiado, y creo que había llegado a descuidar la estética de la historia. Espero no volver a cometer el mismo error.

He decidido incluir 4 grandes saltos temporales en el fic: del primer curso en el colegio, pasará al 3º; del 3º al 5º; del 5º al 7º y de ahí al epílogo. Lo hago para acelerar un poco el ritmo de la historia, que puede resultar tedioso y para no aburrir con más de lo mismo.

Espero no volver a estar tanto tiempo sin escribir, y que me perdonéis esta ausencia, y espero también que os guste lo que está por venir,

Muchas gracias por leer, y por vuestros comentarios y PM, son de muchísima ayuda.

Un saludo, feliz Navidad, y Año de Nuevo, ya de paso

RemSev


	10. SemiLicántropo Evadido

9. SEMI-LICÁNTROPO EVADIDO

-¡Ted, Francis! ¡Aquí!

El interpelado movió la cabeza bruscamente, haciendo que los desordenados mechones de pelo plateado bailaran sobre sus ojos, pero no consiguió distinguir a nadie conocido en la marabunta de gente que abarrotaba el andén.

-¿No era la voz de Sean?

Teddy Remus Lupin se volvió para mirar al chico delgado y pálido que tenía a su lado.

-Si, creo que si. Pero así es imposible ver a nadie… - Ted maldijo entre dientes y agarró la jaula de _Valkiria_, que había dejado sobre su baúl – lo mejor será que entremos ya e intentemos encontrarlos en el tren.

-¿No tienes que despedirte de tu familia?

El joven metamorfomago miró a su alrededor una vez más, en busca de algún miembro de la familia Potter-Weasley, y acabó por bajar la cabeza con abatimiento. Se había separado de su padrino en el instante en que había acudido junto a Francis para saludarle, y en un momento los había perdido de vista. El silbato del tren lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Maldita sea, el tren va a salir ya, no tenemos tiempo.

Los dos chicos de trece años agarraron sus baúles y consiguieron arrastrarlos hasta la puerta de uno de los vagones. Francis subió al tren y ayudó a Ted a subir el pesado equipaje. Justo cuando el inestable equilibro que mantenían la jaula de _Valkiria_, la Typhooner 654 de Ted y los dos pesados baúles parecía a punto de irse al traste, un hombre alto y delgado, con el rostro sembrado de cicatrices y una larga mata de pelo pelirrojo corrió a auxiliarlos.

-¡Bill! – gritó Teddy con alivio.

-¡Ted, chico, tu padrino te está buscando!

-Me lo imagino – dijo el joven Lupin mientras conseguía levantar el baúl con ayuda del mayor de los Weasley. – Creo que no voy a poder despedirme de él… si pudieras.

-No te preocupes, yo se lo explicaré. Que tengas un buen curso, y sube de una vez al tren si no quieres que se vayan sin ti.

Teddy entró en el tren junto con Francis, pero la voz de Bill Weasley lo llamó una vez más.

-Ted – el chico se volvió – es el primer año de Victoire en el colegio… no te pido que te responsabilices, pero ya sabes… - el tren se puso en marcha – cuídala.

-¡No te preocupes! – gritó Teddy, pero el fragor de los motores del tren ahogó sus palabras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los dos amigos cruzaron el tren sin problemas hasta el compartimento donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-¡Ted, Francis! – Sean, cómodamente acostado en dos asientos, alzó una mano a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué tal? – saludó Ted. Francis apartó las piernas de Sean y se sentó. Teddy se colocó a su lado y sonrió a Ethan y Brian, que mantenían sus cabezas juntas tras un ejemplar del Profeta.

-Italia es un país increíble, deberías ir – comentó Ethan - ¿qué tal vosotros?

-Bien.

-Bastante bien. ¿Qué se supone que estás leyendo, Brian?

-Mira esto – repuso él como respuesta. Teddy cogió el Profeta y miró la noticia que cubría la primera plana.

_**PELIGROSO**__** SEMI- LICÁNTROPO EVADIDO**_

_Edmund Greyback, 20 años, escapó durante la noche de ayer de su celda en la prisión de Azkaban, después de atacar y morder salvajemente a uno de los guardas de seguridad._

_Greyback es uno de los pocos casos registrados de hijos de hombres-lobo y mago o bruja en Inglaterra. Siguiendo los pasos de su padre, el peligroso licántropo Fenrir Greyback fallecido en la Batalla de Hogwarts, Edmund Greyback pasó a formar parte de peligrosos y agresivos grupos de licántropos. Hasta su detención durante una redada __en Brighton hace 4 años; Greyback había asesinado a 12 víctimas, 8 de ellas muggles; y había mordido a otras 20, en su mayoría niños, crímenes por los que fue condenado a cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban._

_Al no tratarse de un licántropo completo, la mordedura de Greyback no produce los mismos efectos que la de un licántropo, pero si conlleva algunos efectos y cambios en el organismo de la víctima._

La noticia venía acompañada de una foto de un joven de pelo revuelto y mirada agresiva que enseñaba los dientes al fotógrafo.

Teddy le devolvió el periódico a Brian.

-¿Y qué? Es un enfermo mental, lo atraparán en un par de días.

-¡Así se habla! – Exclamó Sean – es lo que intentaba explicarles a estos, que no hay de que preocuparse.

Brian dobló El Profeta y sonrió.

-Si, tienes razón. Hola Ted, hola Francis ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los cinco amigos no tuvieron problemas hasta el momento de tomar los carruajes hacia el castillo.

-¡Teddy! ¡Teddy! – el chico notó una fría mano que se agarraba a su manga.

-¡Victoire! ¿Qué haces? ¡Tienes que seguir a Hagrid hacia el lago!

-¡No veo a nadie de mi curso, Teddy!

La multitud de alumnos los empujaba hacia el andén. Ted agarró a Victoire por los hombros y, separándose de sus amigos, la apartó de la marabunta.

-Tienes que ir hacia allí – señaló hacia un pequeño grupo de niños precedidos por un farol - ¡corre, antes de quedarte atrás!

La niña echó a correr y se unió a los de su curso sin problemas. Teddy se disponía a imitarla cuando una mano en su hombro y una desagradablemente conocida voz lo distrajeron de su cometido.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí… ¿no decías que notabas un olor a perro mojado, Angelus?

Ted se volvió para encarar a su único enemigo en sus dos años en la escuela. Leopold Lewis había crecido bastante más que Ted, quien no se caracterizaba por ser un chico muy alto, y además se encontraba acompañado por sus dos amigos Slytherins: Christopher Petersen y Angelus Zabini; sin embargo, el joven metamorfomago no se amedrentó.

-Tal vez lo estuvieras confundiendo con el tufo a Slytherin que desprendéis.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Ted! ¡TED! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Sean apareció al lado de su amigo.- Oh, ya veo, vuelven a nosotros como las moscas a la mierda. Vámonos de aquí.

Los dos Gryffindor echaron a correr antes de que sus enemigos acertaran a articular más amenazas.

-No dejo de tener la esperanza de que algún día pierdan el tren o algo – masculló el rubio. – Ethan y Brian se han ido en un carruaje con Alex y Cath.

Llegaron de nuevo al andén, donde solo quedaban dos carruajes. Teddy entró en uno de ellos siguiendo a Sean.

-Hola Pat, ola Alicia – saludó a las dos chicas sentadas una junto a la otra. Lo cierto era que las chicas habían crecido durante el verano, al igual que los cinco amigos. Sean era el más alto de todos, con el pelo rubio y liso cayéndole hasta casi los hombros y aquellos ojos azules y brillantes. Ethan, de espaldas anchas y brazos fuertes era el que más empezaba a parecerse a un adolescente. Brian también había crecido, con su pelo oscuro cortado de punta y sus ojos inteligentes, que delataban una mayor madurez que la que mostraba su rostro. Francis había heredado la palidez y los ojos de su padre, pero su pelo, negro azabache y brillante, le caía sobre los ojos en mechones desordenados. Teddy era el más bajo de sus amigos, y aunque podría haber cambiado esto con su habilidad, prefería no aparentar algo que no era. Tu baja estatura no lo acomplejaba en absoluto, y se enorgullecía de sus ojos dorados, herencia de su padre, que tampoco cambiaba al variar su aspecto. Las chicas por su lado, habían abandonado ya prácticamente sus facciones redondeadas, lo cierto era que parecían uno o dos años mayores que los chicos. Pat, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño y Alicia, rubia y de ojos oscuros podrían haber pasado perfectamente por alumnas mayores que ellos.

-¡Hola Ted! – lo saludó Alicia. - ¿Habéis oído lo de ese hombre lobo? Pat y yo estábamos comentando si nos restringirán las salidas o algo por el estilo…

-Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro que existe – afirmó Francis mirando de reojo a Ted – y no se trata de un licántropo, así que no creo que haya que preocuparse.

-Le habrán dado tanta importancia porque se ha fugado de Azkaban, ya sabéis – comentó Sean – es la primera fuga que se produce desde la retirada de los dementotes…

Teddy oía la conversación, pero no prestaba demasiada atención. Las luces del castillo acababan de aparecer frente a ellos, y el chico se sintió demasiado feliz de volver al colegio que no dejó el aquel tal Edmund Greyback empañara su alegría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los chicos atravesaron las puertas del gran comedor justo antes que los de primer año. Francis, Sean y Ted se separaron de Pat y Alicia y corrieron a reunirse con Ethan y Brian.

-¡Habéis tardado siglos! – dijo Ethan.

-Nos encontramos con Lewis y sus amigos – murmuró Ted mientras Mónica Barker era seleccionada para Slytherin.

Ethan sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

-Ya verás este año, vamos a machacarlos de nuevo.

El chico se refería, naturalmente, al _quidditch._ El año anterior, Ethan había entrado como Guardián, mientras que su hermana Alex y Teddy habían sustituido a dos cazadores. Aquel año, Hufflepuff había vencido a Gryffindor en la final más igualada que se podía recordar, por 550 a 540; pero a pesar de aquel meritorio segundo puesto, el equipo de Gryffindor se quedó con la satisfacción de haber vencido a Slytherin (en el que Angelus Zabini jugaba como cazador) por 350 a 100 en el primer partido de la temporada.

Teddy asintió y se dedicó a prestar atención a la selección. Aplaudió con los demás cuando el primer nuevo Gryffindor (Archie Laycock) mientras esperaba impaciente. Desde donde estaba podía ver bien a Victoire, quien se mantenía asombrosamente calmada en comparación con sus compañeros. Por fin, el profesor Julius Jarrows alcanzó el final de la lista.

-¡Weasley, Victoire!

La chica caminó hacia el taburete con seguridad. Unos segundos después, el sombrero seleccionador gritó:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Ted aplaudió con fuerza mientras la hija de Bill y Fleur corría hacia su mesa y se sentaba junto a otros alumnos de su curso. Victoire buscó al metamorfomago con la mirada y lo saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Teddy le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Esa es tu prima? – preguntó Francis.

Ted se volvió hacia su amigo.

-Bueno… no exactamente, ya sabes.

El otro asintió. Luego sonrió inesperadamente.

-¿No te mueres de hambre?

Teddy comió y bebió hasta hartarse junto a sus compañeros. Finalmente, cuando los platos y las copas se encontraron igual de limpios que al comienzo del banquete, Minerva McGonagall, la directora, se puso en pie para darles, como siempre, el discurso de bienvenida.

-¡BIENVENIDOS! Bienvenidos un año más, a Hogwarts. Espero que los nuevos os encontréis a gusto aquí, y espero también una conducta ejemplar de los alumnos más antiguos.

"Como todos sabéis, está terminantemente prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos, así como la posesión de escobas de los alumnos de primer año y salir de la sala común por la noche. Este año, como medida preventiva, se castigará toda incursión al Bosque Prohibido de los terrenos del colegio con la expulsión. Espero que entendáis todos que se trata de vuestra seguridad."

"Ahora, me gustaría que los prefectos guiarais a los de primer año hacia vuestras respectivas casas; buenas noches, y bienvenidos de nuevo."

Ted, Francis, Sean, Brian y Ethan se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

-Qué raro tanta seguridad, ¿no? – comentó Brian.

-Supongo que habrán encontrado alguna plaga durante el verano, o algo así – dijo Sean.

Los cinco amigos llegaron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda vestida de Rosa. Se quedaron en la puerta, pensativos.

-¿Contraseña? – inquirió el retrato.

-Esto…

-la contraseña es _Vanitas Vanitatum _– dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Correcto – dijo el cuadro dejándolos pasar.

-Gracias, Alex – sonrió Teddy.

-¡Hola, Ted! – Exclamó esta abrazándolo – Kevin me ha pedido que os diga que los entrenamientos este año comenzarán a mediados de Septiembre. La chica se refería a Kevin Walter, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, que ocupaba el puesto de cazador junto a Alex y Ted.

-¿¡En septiembre!? – Exclamó Ethan - ¿¡acaso pretende que entrenemos antes de empezar las clases?!

-No será porque no te haga falta – comentó Sean. Alex rió, y Teddy sintió una punzada de celos.

-Perdona, pero en el partido del año pasado paré más quaffles de las que me colaron – repuso el guardián ofendido.

Pero Ted ya no prestaba atención a la discusión que se había generado entre Ethan y Sean. En aquel momento su mente se encontraba tres pisos por encima, recordando con avidez su mullida y cómoda cama con dosel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**En fin, aquí está el capítulo 9 del fic. Ojalá les haya gustado, y espero que me perdonen por toda esta ausencia T.T.**

**En fin, en breves volveré con el capítulo 10.**

**Muchos besos para todos!**


	11. Quidditch y una Reunión Pasada

10

10. QUIDDITCH Y UNA REUNIÓN PASADA

El repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el cristal de la ventana despertó a Teddy cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a despuntar por el horizonte. Somnoliento, abrió las cortinas del dosel de su cama para encontrar a su compañero Ethan despierto, sentado en su cama y abrazándose las rodillas con gesto ausente.

-¿Ethan? – El interpelado movió la cabeza - ¿estás bien? – Éste asintió nerviosamente – bueno, no tienes que preocuparte, verás como sale perfecto. Teddy se levantó y se cambió. Se dio cuenta de que Ethan también estaba ya vestido, y que su escoba descansaba a sus pies, sobre la colcha. El metamorfomago agarró su Typhooner y sonrió a su amigo para infundirle ánimos. - ¿Quieres que vayamos bajando? Estarás mejor en la Sala Común, te estás helando.

El joven Lupin consiguió llevar a su compañero hasta la sala común, donde ya les esperaba Peter Garand, el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, de segundo año. Ted no quiso preguntarle desde cuándo estaba allí, sentado, solo. Aquel era el primer partido del chico. Sin embargo, Teddy estaba seguro de que era el mejor buscador que el equipo había tenido en años. Pequeño y delgado, Peter tenía unos reflejos y una vista fuera de lo normal.

-¿Cómo estás, Pete? – le preguntó cuando hubo dejado a Ethan sentado en una butaca al lado del fuego.

El chico le sonrió. Temblaba desde las puntas de su pelo castaño hasta los pies.

-Tú tranquilo, lo harás bien. – Ted se volvió al oír la voz de Alex, que bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas. - ¿Nervioso? – le preguntó una vez hubo llegado a su lado.

-¿Tengo motivos para estarlo?

Ella sonrió y fue a sentarse sobre la alfombra, junto a la chimenea. Ted suspiró y miró la hora; iba a ser una mañana muy larga.

15 de Octubre, primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.

A lo largo de la mañana fueron bajando el resto de jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor: Kevin Walter, cazador de séptimo curso y capitán del equipo (además de prefecto y Premio Anual); junto con Patrick Horne y Luck Thorn, los golpeadores, de cuarto y quinto curso respectivamente. Teddy pensaba que el equipo no podía sentirse más seguro con ellos: Patrick era muy alto y delgado, y probablemente la persona más agresiva sobre una escoba que Ted había conocido nunca. Luck era más bajo, pero más musculoso, aunque nunca perdía su sonrisa. Ambos parecían también mucho más tranquilos que Ethan y Peter, aunque Teddy sabía que los nervios se intensificarían conforme se fueran acercando al campo.

El equipo al completo bajo al Gran Comedor cuando, a las 9 de la mañana, comenzaron a bajar el resto de miembros de la casa Gryffindor. Mientras Teddy intentaba que Ethan, que se había puesto verde, comiera más salchichas; Sean, Brian y Francis aparecieron acompañados de Alicia, Catherine y Patricia, para desearles suerte. A las 10 en punto, Kevin se puso de pie y comenzó a guiar a sus jugadores hacia el campo de quidditch. Teddy sonrió al oír las ovaciones de la mesa de Gryffindor mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia las puertas.

* * *

Cuando pisaron la hierba, las gruesas nubes negras tapaban el sol.

-¡Y aquí viene el equipo de Gryffindor: Walter, Lupin, Wood, Wood, Horne, Thorn y Garand!

Había parado de llover, pero parecía a punto de volver a empezar. Ted observó a Kevin estrechar la mano de Mike Novel, el capitán y buscador de Ravenclaw. Luchó para eliminar el nudo en el estomago. A su lado, Alex parecía inmune al nerviosismo. Ted montó sobre su escoba. Luego, dio una fuerte patada al suelo para elevarse cuando oyó el silbato. Inmediatamente buscó con la mirada la quaffle, que llevaba Kevin. Entre los gritos y las ovaciones del público escuchó la voz del comentarista, un chico de Hufflepuff que estaba en cuarto curso llamado Daniel Fortuny:

-Walter con la quaffle, presionado por Michigan, lo tiene difícil… envía la bola directamente a Wood. Vaya, cómo se mueve esta chica… finta para esquivar a Muntz y a Fiori… ¡eso tiene que haberle dolido! Buena bludger enviada por Morton, Fiori de Ravenclaw con la quaffle, que va directo a los aros…

Teddy giró en el aire, pasando como un rayo entre Alex y Kevin y se dirigió directamente hacia Frank Fiori, que volaba directo hacia Ethan, esquivaba una quaffle, levantaba el brazo para tirar...

Justo a tiempo, Ted cruzó por delante de Frank, quien viró para esquivarlo y desvió el tiro. Ethan atrapó la pelota y se la pasó a Teddy, que ahora cruzaba el campo en dirección al área de Ravenclaw…

-Y estupenda jugada de Lupin, que lleva la quaffle. Se la pasa a Walter, que se la devuelve a Lupin… Lupin se queda cara a cara con Bardian, tira y… ¡gol de Gryffindor! 10 a 0 para los leones, Ravenclaw con la quaffle.

Ted alzó el puño, y lo chocó con el de Kevin, luego volvió al juego.

-Muntz tiene la quaffle… se la pasa a Michigan, Michigan esquiva a Lupin, esquiva a Walter... no logra esquivar a Wood, que se la roba. Gryffindor con la quaffle, Wood volando hacia Bardian…

Teddy siguió a Alex por debajo mientras que Kevin volaba por encima de los dos. Su amiga tiró, y Alexis Bardian, el guardián de Ravenclaw se lanzó con los brazos extendidos…

-¡Gol de Gryffindor! 20 a 0, Ravenclaw de nuevo con la quaffle.

El partido continuaba con normalidad, sin juego sucio. Ted marcó dos goles más, y junto a los marcados por Kevin y Alex consiguieron un 60 a 40 para Gryffindor. Por lo menos Ethan parecía haber perdido todos los nervios, y ya había conseguido un par de paradas. Comenzó a llover de nuevo. De vez en cuando, Ted le echaba un ojo a Peter, que sobrevolaba el terreno de juego y de tanto en tanto se mezclaba en entre los jugadores. Mike Novel seguía un patrón de juego parecido. Después de media hora de partido, Gryffindor ganaba 90 a 50. Otros 20 minutos más, y el marcador iba 130 a 80. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a pasar demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo:

Primero, una bludger estampó el mango de Typhooner de Ted contra su nariz, por lo que soltó la quaffle y se llevó las manos a la cara. La multitud soltó un grito ahogado.

-¡Tal vez alguien debería echarle un vistazo a Lupin, no tiene muy buena pinta! – Gritaba Fortuny.

Sangraba, pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparse de ello, porque justo cuando Mónica Michigan marcaba el noveno tanto de Ravenclaw, Mike Novel estuvo a punto de chocar contra el metamorfomago, que estuvo a punto de caerse de la escoba mientras veía, horrorizado, cómo Novel se dirigía directamente al área de Gryffindor, donde una pequeña pelota dorada, del tamaño de una nuez grande, y con sendas alitas plateadas a ambos lados, revoloteaba a ras del suelo.

Peter se encontraba sobrevolando el centro del campo cuando se dio cuenta y corrigió su trayectoria, pero era demasiado tarde.

Teddy se apartó el pelo castaño claro empapado de los ojos para seguir a Novel, aunque sabía de sobra que era imposible, ya que éste ya estaba extendiendo el brazo…

Y fue entonces cuando escuchó el grito de Luck y Patrick, y automáticamente dos bludgers salieron disparadas hacia el buscador de Ravenclaw, que esquivó la primera y dio de lleno con la segunda. El impacto llevó a Novel al suelo, pero mientras remontaba el vuelo la snitch salía disparada hacia arriba, con un emocionado Peter Garand justo detrás.

-¡Enorme la jugada de los golpeadores de Gryffindor, Thorn y Horne! ¡Atención a Garand, que vuela tras la snitch! ¡Garand a cinco metros, a tres, a uno…! ¡GARAND ATRAPA LA SNITCH, VICTORIA DE GRYFFINDOR, 280 A 90!

Ted voló, como el resto del equipo, directo hacia Peter para abrazarlo.

-¡SI! –Gritó cuando llegó a su lado -¡MUY BIEN!

El equipo de Gryffindor bajó al campo. Alex corrió a abrazar a Ted.

-¡Has estado fantástico! ¿Estás bien?

Ted sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Se había olvidado de la sangre que le goteaba de la nariz.

-¡Genial, Patrick, Luck, genial! – Gritaba Kevin - ¡Muy bien, Peter, has estado perfecto!

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

Ethan pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Teddy.

-Eh, tío, un partido genial. ¡Si jugamos así toda la temporada la copa es nuestra, tío!

En ese momento les alcanzaron Sean, Brian y Francis, todos empapados y llenos de barro.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería – comentó Francis cuando se acercó a él.

Teddy rió.

-Creo que tienes razón.

Francis puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como siempre.

* * *

Aquella noche, como ocurría cada vez que se jugaba un partido de quidditch, no había otro tema de conversación en el dormitorio de los chicos de 3º.

-Y cuando Ted se le cruzó a Fiori, maldita sea, yo creí que se la pegaba – Sean se dejó caer sobre Teddy y le revolvió el pelo.

-¡Eh! Quítate, de encima, ni que fueras mi tío en Navidad.

Sean se tumbó atravesado en la cama.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás estudiando ahora, joven Agripa?

Brian levantó la vista del grueso volumen que descansaba sobre sus rodillas.

-¿No os habéis enterado? Edmund Greyback ha sido visto en el sur, cerca de Brighton. – Frunció el ceño – Mis padres viven allí. Estoy buscando información sobre lo que puede hacerle un semi-licántropo a un humano.

-¿Ha atacado a alguien? – preguntó Ethan.

Como respuesta, Brian le lanzó el periódico. Ted se acercó a su amigo y leyó el titular por encima de su hombro.

_**UN NIÑO DE 7 AÑOS INGRESADO EN SAN MUNGO TRAS SER ATACADO POR EL PELIGROSO SEMI-LICÁNTROPO EDMUND GREYBACK**_

Lentamente, Teddy se alejó del periódico.

-Supongo que ha pasado por alto porque hoy era el partido de quidditch – comentó Brian con disgusto.

Después de aquello, los cinco amigos se fueron a dormir. Ted permaneció mucho tiempo despierto, pensando. En Edmund Greyback. En él. El padre de Greyback, Fenrir Greyback, era un hombre lobo, como Remus Lupin. También tenían ambos madres humanas. Luego recordó a Bill, el padre de Victoire. A él lo había mordido un hombre lobo sin transformar, y aún así habían quedado secuelas más que visibles en él. Recordó también aquella noche, dos años atrás en la que una simple salida nocturna podría haberle costado muy cara, y recordó también, a su pesar, la conversación mantenida con la Profesora McGonagall y su padrino…

* * *

_- Tentáculos de calamar – dijo Harry en voz alta._

_La gárgola se hizo a un lado. Ted ya estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de puertas, pero no tenía ni idea de adónde llevaba aquel pasadizo. Dudó un segundo._

_-Vamos – susurró Harry._

_Teddy fue empujado al interior, donde se encontró con una retorcida escalera de caracol que se alzaba hacia la oscuridad. Cuando pusieron sus pies sobre el primer escalon, ésta comenzó a moverse sobre su eje, subiendo sola._

_-¿Adónde vamos? _

_Harry no contestó, pero apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. El chico respiró hondo cuando la escalera se detuvo frente a una puerta, y miró aterrado la placa de brillaba sobre el marco:_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora_

_Harry llamó con los nudillos. Luego abrió la puerta sin esperar respuesta, empujando a Teddy al interior._

_Se trataba de un gran despacho circular, aunque lo único que pudo distinguir Ted fueron las decenas de retratos colgados de las paredes, todos de algún antiguo director de Hogwarts, que dormitaban en su marco, o se inclinaban con curiosidad sobre su lienzo, como si intentasen acercarse más aún para escuchar._

_La directora de la escuela, Minerva McGonagall, se erguía, imponente, tras su escritorio. También se encontraban allí Julius Jarrows, quien sonrió a Teddy; y el profesor Gabriel Princestone, que observaba al chico y a su padrino con su inquietante mirada bicolor._

_-Ted Lupin – llamó McGonagall – por favor, siéntate._

_Harry condujo a Teddy hasta la butaca situada entre sus dos profesores, frente a la directora. Su padrino se quedó junto a él, posando una mano sobre su hombro._

_-Según la versión oficial de tus compañeros de habitación – comenzó McGonagall – la pasada noche del 3 de Febrero despertaron de repente alertados por tus gritos, para encontrarte en el suelo de tu habitación, víctima de un dolor completamente insufrible y de un origen indeterminado. – La profesora lo miró a los ojos - ¿es esto cierto, Lupin?_

_-S… si, profesora._

_-¿Puedes afirmar también que durante esa noche no te moviste de tu cama en ningún momento, y que permaneciste todo el tiempo dentro de tu habitación, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor?_

_Teddy abrió la boca, pero la cerró al no encontrar una respuesta. Era obvio que todos los allí presentes conocían la respuesta a aquella pregunta, así que prefirió decir la verdad, deseando fervientemente que por lo menos no lo expulsaran._

_-No, profesora, cuando mis amigos despertaron, yo acababa de volver a mi dormitorio._

_-¿Y puedo preguntarte, Lupin, dónde estabas, y qué estabas haciendo a las 2 de la madrugada vagando solo por el castillo?_

_-Sólo… sólo salí… porque me pareció ver algo raro en los jardines… y quería saber…_

_-El Bosque Prohibido se encuentra en los jardines del colegio, Lupin – lo interrumpió McGonagall - ¿no crees que es lógico y plenamente posible que tú veas algo "raro" por la noche en los terrenos…?_

_-No era un animal del Bosque Prohibido – repuso Ted atropelladamente. – Yo… salí por una buena razón, profesora._

_-Ninguna razón es buena para incumplir las normas, Lupin._

_Teddy calló y bajó la cabeza. Lo expulsarían, no duraría ni un año en Hogwarts__…_

_-Ted – musitó el profesor Jarrows – es peligroso vagar por el castillo por la noche, por eso está prohibido. Pero no es sólo eso. Había luna llena la noche del 3 de Febrero, y tú estás ahora mismo madurando… no sé si lo entiendes._

_Teddy miró asustado a Jarrows, y luego a Harry. _

_-Qui… quiere decir que yo… que mi padre…_

_-Tu padre era un licántropo – intervino Princestone con brusquedad – cada noche de luna llena, se convertía en un enorme lobo con instintos asesinos. Los hombres lobos no suelen reproducirse, de hecho, muchos de los habitantes de _El Paso de Véstar _se alejaron de sus familias y de sus seres queridos cuando eran mordidos, y se exiliaban a las montañas. Sin embargo, tu padre no. Se casó y tuvo un único hijo: tú. Aún no me lo explico…_

_-Lo que quiere decir el profesor Princestone – interrumpió McGonagall – es que no se sabe con seguridad cuál es el resultado de la unión entre un hombre lobo y una bruja. Se han dado muy pocos casos conocidos, y todos ellos con consecuencias diferentes. Sin embargo, todos tienen una característica común: la luna llena les afecta sobremanera. No les transforma, pero les altera de algún modo, y ofuscados por la luz de la luna, no son ellos mismos. Pueden desarrollar rasgos lobunos, unos más que otros, y por supuesto, algunos pueden llegar a sentir el hambre de sangre humana que obsesiona a los licántropos. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?_

_-Quiere decir… que la luna llena… me afecta, como a mi padre, aunque menos._

_-Podrías incluso ser peligroso – añadió Princestone._

_-Pero… estoy seguro de que he estado fuera, a la luz de la luna, muchas veces antes de venir aquí, ¿por qué precisamente ahora y no antes…?_

_-Es ahora cuando estás creciendo, Ted – explicó Jarrows – estás viviendo tu desarrollo como mago. No te han mordido, tú lo llevas en la sangre, es por eso que se desarrollará contigo a lo largo de tu vida, como si formara parte de ti._

_Teddy bajó la cabeza, intentando asimilar todo aquello._

_-¿Podré quedarme en Hogwarts? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta._

_-Por supuesto que si, hijo – McGonagall lo miró con compasión – simplemente… intenta elegir bien tus noches para incumplir las normas, y ten cuidado con la luna llena, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Ted asintió._

_-Muy bien, este chico aún necesita reposar. Harry, si quieres, ya puedes llevártelo._

_-Gracias, Minerva, Julius, Gabriel. Vamos, Ted._

_Una vez en el pasillo, Harry agarró a su ahijado y se arrodilló para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Teddy, lo siento, Ginny y yo no te dijimos nada porque no tenías por qué pasar la infancia preocupándote, ¿lo entiendes?_

_Ted volvió a asentir. Luego abrazó a su padrino con fuerza._

* * *

Tumbado en su cama de dosel en la torre de Gryffindor, Teddy Remus Lupin se dio la vuelta en la cama, para quedarse dormido contemplando a sus padres, que lo miraban sonriendo desde la mesilla.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 10. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por leer .**


	12. Eres un SemiLicántropo

**¡Hola! Vuelvo a la carga con otro capítulo. Espero que os guste. Y muchas gracias a Yedra Phoenix, Sol Potter Black y Francesca por vuestros reviews. ^^**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que lo marcaron como alerta para estar al tanto de sus actualizaciones, ya que son ellas quienes realmente le dan vida. ¡Gracias!**

11. ERES UN SEMI-LICÁNTROPO…

Las clases de Transformaciones solían ser las favoritas de Teddy Remus Lupin. Pero aquella inusualmente soleada y fría mañana de finales de noviembre el joven metamorfomago miraba completamente desconcentrado por la ventana, totalmente ajeno a la explicación del profesor Jarrows sobre la transformación del escarabajo que reposaba sobre los escritorios de los alumnos de Gryffindor en un botón. De repente, Ted vio como un trozo de pergamino levitaba sobre su cabeza, para acabar por posarse con suavidad sobre la superficie de su mesa. Lo cogió distraídamente y leyó la letra clara y redonda que reconoció al instante:

_No veo que tu escarabajo sea a estas alturas un objeto útil para las prendas de abrigo. Y Jarrows se está empezando a interesar en ello._

_Alex._

Teddy se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor, para descubrir al profesor Jarrows sentado en su mesa, con sus ojos grises fijos en él. Rápidamente cogió su varita y miró al escarabajo desconcertado, que parecía haberse aburrido y se paseaba tranquilamente por el pupitre. No tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Por suerte para él, un segundo trozo de pergamino levitó discretamente hasta su sitio.

_Insectum Pignoris._

-_Insectum Pignoris_ – pronunció Ted. El escarabajo se convirtió en un gran botón rojo con un chasquido. Aliviado, Teddy se volvió y sonrió a Alex, sentada un par de mesas detrás de él, que le guiñó un ojo. Por el camino se cruzó con la mirada de Ethan, cuyo escarabajo se volvía del revés cada vez que lo pinchaba con su varita; y con Francis, que se estiraba con aburrimiento en su silla.

Teddy volvió a mirar por la ventana. Su anormalmente pálido reflejo le devolvió la mirada con gesto torvo.

-¡Mañana hay excursión a Hogsmeade!

-¿Eh, qué?

-Digo que mañana hay excursión a Hogsmeade.

-¡Ah!

-Piensas venir, ¿no?

-Eh, si, supongo.

-¿¡Supones!?

Sean miraba a su amigo desconcertado. Teddy, que redactaba una redacción sobre los ingredientes de las pociones para crecer lo miró sorprendido.

-Si, bueno, es Hogsmeade. No creo que haya cambiado mucho. En fin, supongo que podría ir…

-¡Es Hogsmeade! Tío, la tienda de los Weasley, Honeydukes, las Tres Escobas…

-Está bien, de acuerdo Sean, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

-Entonces, ¿vas a venir o no?

-No lo sé, Sean, no sé si podré ir.

-¿Qué no sabes si podrás venir? – intervino Ethan.

-Si, oye… tenemos mucho trabajo, ¿vale? y además, hace frío. No sé si me apetece helarme el culo por ir a ver un pueblo que puedo visitar durante el resto del año.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Puedes estudiar por la mañana, ni que fueras Brian.

El aludido levantó la cabeza de su libro de Encantamientos.

-¡Oye! Ni que yo me pasara el día estudiando.

-Claro que no, sabio Agripa, tan sólo exagerábamos.

Ethan y Francis rieron.

-Oye Francis, tú si que vienes, ¿verdad?

-No veo por qué, estamos a principio de curso, ya te agobiarás el mayo Ted.

Teddy no respondió. Estaban a noviembre, y anochecía mucho antes. Y además, la noche siguiente era de luna llena. Tal vez si lloviera… pero el cielo estaba completamente despejado, y no quería arriesgarse. No era sólo por él, sino también por sus amigos, y sobre todo por Harry, a quien no quería preocupar más y su padre; ¿qué pensaría la gente de Remus Lupin si se enterasen de que había transmitido una mínima parte de su condición a su único hijo?

Pero era cierto que habían transcurrido dos años desde aquel incidente que ya se le antojaba muy lejano. Dos años en los que no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal. También era verdad que no se había expuesto a la luz de la luna llena, teniendo en cuenta que sólo se trataban de doce noches al año, la mitad de las cuales tan nubladas que no había nada de que preocuparse.

En todo esto se encontraba pensando Teddy cuando Alex, Pat, Cath y Alicia entraron en la Sala Común.

-¡Eh, adivinad! – gritó Catherine.

-¡Hay excursión a Hogsmeade! – dijo Alicia.

-Ya lo sabemos… - comenzó Ethan.

-Pero lo mejor es…

-¡Que Alex va a celebrar su cumpleaños allí! – exclamó Patricia.

-Creía que tu cumpleaños era el 1 de Diciembre – dijo Sean extrañado.

-Si, pero aprovechando que hay una excursión a Hogsmeade tan cerca, no importa adelantarlo un par de días, ¿no? – Alex miró a los cinco Gryffindors de tercer curso y les sonrió – por supuesto estáis todos invitados.

-Invitación aceptada, aunque olvídate de Ted – dijo Sean – dice que está demasiado ocupado, ¿verdad, Ted?

-Eh, bueno… - Teddy miró a Alex, sus grandes ojos oscuros, su largo pelo rizado. Y su sonrisa – tú mismo has dicho que se puede estudiar por la mañana, ¿no?

-¡Tendrás cara…!

Pero Teddy ya no escuchaba a su amigo, porque Alex le estaba abrazando.

-¡Gracias Ted!

Y a pesar de aquel pequeño atisbo de culpabilidad, el ahijado de Harry Potter sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

Al fin y al cabo, habían pasado dos años.

Había sido sin duda uno de los mejores días que el metamorfomago había pasado en Hogwarts. Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Alex, primero fueron a Honeydukes, donde Francis y Brian le regalaron a la hermana de Ethan dos enormes bolsas llenas de golosinas mágicas. En la tienda de los Weasley, a la que George Weasley había acudido a atender personalmente, Teddy obtuvo un ventajoso descuento para él y sus amigos.

-Siempre que me entero de que hay excursión vengo, ¿sabes? – Le explicó George – los críos necesitáis una mano hábil para cazaros como a moscas.

Ted rió. Se encontraba en la trastienda, donde George le estaba preparando el pedido de todos sus amigos en bolsas individualizadas.

-¿Cómo está Freddie?

-Como un loco. Se pasa el día gritando que quiere ir a Hogwarts de una vez. Además, Angelina ha tenido que prohibirme expresamente que le facilite productos de la tienda. – George puso los ojos en blanco - ¡Imagínate! Prohibirle algo así a un Weasley de mi sangre… es casi antinatural. Bueno, aquí tienes el pedido. Mitad de precio. Pero no corras la voz, ¿eh? no vaya a ser que me arruines el negocio.

-Descuida. Dale recuerdos a todos.

-Claro que si, ahora pírate antes de que tenga que denunciarte por daños y prejuicios contra mi humilde dependencia.

Riendo todavía, Teddy corrió hacia el exterior, donde sus amigos lo esperaban impacientes.

Por último Alex los invitó a todos a una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas.

-¿De dónde has sacado tanto dinero? – preguntó Ethan extrañado.

-Papá me lo envió el miércoles. Para que me lo gastara en mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-Vaya, invitarnos a todos con ese dinero, ha sido un gesto muy bonito por tu parte, Alex.

-Si bueno Sean, no hace falta que me lo digas, eso ya lo sé yo.

Teddy, sentado entre Francis y Alicia, rió con los demás.

Poco a poco, el tiempo fue pasando sin que apenas se dieran cuenta. Y antes de que pudiera percatarse, había anochecido.

-¡Ey! Será mejor que nos movamos, o nos caerá una bronca de McGonagall – dijo Brian.

-Si, eso, vayámonos ya.

Antes que verlo, lo oyó. Era aquella voz estridente y desagradable que por más que uno quisiera, no olvidaba. Christopher Petersen. Decía algo y se reía, aunque no sabía de qué. El frío viento se llevaba y traía sus palabras como quería. Teddy optaba por continuar con su camino, cuando escuchó algo más. Una voz enfada, y algo quebrada, de niña.

Ted paró en seco y miró hacia el límite entre el lago y el bosque prohibido. Aunque aún estaba lejos, podían percibirse algunas figuras. ¿Se lo estaba imaginando? Pero entonces le llegaron con más claridad las voces. Voces que no podía ignorar, y se le heló la sangre en las venas.

-¿Ted? – miró hacia sus amigos, que se habían detenido y lo miraban desconcertados. –Ted, se nos está haciendo muy tarde… - era Francis el que hablaba.

-Enseguida os alcanzo, ¿vale? – sin esperar respuesta, Ted echó a correr hacia la linde del bosque. Al principio escuchó las protestas de sus amigos, pero pronto las dejó atrás. La luz de la luna lo iluminaba todo como la réplica de un sol, y pronto comenzó a sentir sus piernas más ligeras, sus sentidos más agudizados. Ya casi oía la conversación entre Petersen y Victoire Weasley.

-¡Déjame en paz, idiota!

-A lo mejor te apetece quedarte toda la noche en el bosque, con los hombres lobo.

_Los hombres lobo…_

Ted sonrió. Corría más rápido de lo que había corrido nunca. Ya casi había rodeado todo el lago.

_Los hombres lobo…_

Una sonrisa se perfiló en su rostro. Una sonrisa enmarcada por una hilera de dientes que cualquier mago o muggle habría considerado más afilados de lo normal.

_Los hombres lobo…_

Bendita ironía.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!?

Ted se paró en seco, a la sombra de los primeros árboles. Petersen tenía agarrada a Victoire por el brazo, y se encontraba de pie, en tensión, en medio del claro.

"Una presa fácil", pensó Ted. Sacudió la cabeza y recordó lo que aquel imbécil había dicho. Que pretendía atrapar a su prima, sola, en el bosque. Se llevaría su merecido…

"y a lo mejor un par de mordiscos", sugirió una vocecilla en algún lugar de la cabeza de Teddy.

"¡NO!"

Victoire, estaba allí para ayudar a Victoire.

Lentamente sacó su varita "eso es, Ted, mejor la varita que los dientes, ¿no?".

La vocecilla sonaba burlona.

-Si, mucho mejor – dijo Ted en voz alta.

-¿¡Qué!?

-_¡Expeliarmus!_

La varita de Petersen voló a la mano de Ted, que salió a la luz apuntando directamente a Christopher.

-¿Lupin? ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Pienso contárselo a McGonagall. Pienso ir y…

-Y entonces yo le contaré como aterrorizabas a una niña de primero, de noche, en el bosque. ¿Quién saldría perdiendo, Petersen?

-Eso no son más que… ¡AAAAH!

La frase de Petersen quedó incompleta cuando éste recibió la patada de Victoire en la entrepierna. El Slytherin se encogió de dolor y cayó de rodillas en la hierba. Teddy bajó su varita y arrojó la de Petersen a sus pies.

-Muy bien, Vic, ahora vuelve al castillo, ¿vale?

La pequeña Weasley asintió y echó a correr.

-¡Gracias Teddy! – gritó ya lejos.

Ted respiró hondo, intentando calmar el temblor de sus manos. Alzó la cabeza al cielo, y el mundo se desplomó a su alrededor.

Porque allí estaba la luna. Hermosa, redonda, brillante, hipnotizante y cautivadora. Y él necesitaba demostrarle todo eso. Lo necesitaba,

Teddy Lupin echó a correr. Primero se alejaría lo máximo posible de Petersen y luego entraría en el bosque, entraría y una vez allí…

Una vez allí…

_Buscaría algo para cazar…_

De repente, Ted chocó violentamente contra un obstáculo en su camino. El impacto lo impulsó hacia atrás, y a su obstáculo sobre él.

El metamorfomago luchó por desasirse, pero Francis se sentó sobre él y lo sujetó sobre la hierba.

-¡Ted!

Éste movía la cabeza de un lado a otro entre gruñidos amenazadores.

-¡TED!

De pronto, el joven Lupin se encontró con los preocupados ojos negros de su mejor amigo.

Y se calmó.

Francis observó cómo los ojos anormalmente amarillos de su amigo recuperaban su tono dorado natural.

Ambos se levantaron.

-Eres un…

-No lo digas. – La voz de Ted sonó ronca – no… lo… digas…

-Eres un…

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos. La verdad estaba allí. Latía entre ellos, en el aire. Francis sólo tenía que pronunciar dos palabras.

Sólo dos palabras más.

Ted miraba al suelo.

Y entonces sintió la mano de su amigo en el hombro.

-No se lo diré a nadie.

Se miraron a los ojos.

-Nunca.

A la luz de la luna, los dos amigos se abrazaron.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 11.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Saludos! ^.^**


	13. Monstruo

**Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Se agradecen, y mucho ^^**

12. MONSTRUO

-¡Victoire!

La pequeña Weasley se volvió y sonrió al ver a su "primo" acercarse a ella con algo de urgencia.

-¡Teddy!

El metamorfomago la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró hasta un rincón apartado de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo ayer por la noche sola en los terrenos?

El tono acusatorio de Ted enfadó a la chica, que se zafó de un manotazo y se le encaró.

-Para tu información, no era tarde en absoluto, no estaba sola, y Vanessa Gringmour y yo habíamos bajado porque decían que no iba a pasar nada, y dicen que hay unicornios en el Bosque Prohibido.

-También hay centauros, y no son una raza precisamente amigable. Y hombres lobo.

Victoire y Teddy se miraron en silencio. Finalmente, Ted suspiró.

-En fin, prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo.

Tras un asentimiento rápido, la chica echó a correr para reunirse con sus amigas. Y sin saber muy bien por qué, Ted no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ted pasó el resto del mes entre asustado y enfadado. Por un lado, Francis no había vuelto a mencionar lo ocurrido, pero Teddy podía leer la expresión alerta de sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba. A menudo se exaltaba por nimiedades, y rara vez conseguía conciliar el sueño por las noches. Se quedaba completamente despierto, los ojos fijos en el dosel de su cama, imaginando un hermoso y terrorífico círculo de luz lunar que lo esperaba y llamaba. Cuando dormía, numerosas pesadillas plagadas de aullidos y olor a sangre poblaban sus sueños. Al despertar aún de madrugada y cubierto de sudor frío, miraba la foto de sus padres y se imaginaba a un Remus Lupin de su edad sufriendo su misma experiencia.

Otra de sus preocupaciones eran los Slytherins. Se preguntaba si Petersen habría notado algo aquella noche en el bosque, o si había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con el chico más estúpido de su curso en aquellas desafortunadas circunstancias. Por eso, no sabía si las miradas de sospecha que le dirigían Lewis y Zabini eran o no producto de su imaginación.

Pronto llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, y con ellas la siguiente luna llena, que pasó sin sobresaltos. Esto no ayudó a Teddy, que había comenzado a preocupar a sus amigos.

-Ey, Ted, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada, Ethan.

-No, si te lo digo porque estás muy raro últimamente.

-No sé de que me hablas.

-Ya bueno, oye... no me voy a enfadar, ¿vale?

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Digo... si es por mi hermana, no pasa nada, ¿vale?

Teddy dejó por un momento de escribir su redacción sobre las alienaciones de Mercurio y la Luna para mirar hacia la otra punta de la Sala Común, donde Sean y Alexandra reían mientras jugaban juntos al snap explosivo. Ted suspiró. Ethan, Alex, Brian, Sean, Francis y Teddy se habían quedado en Hogwarts en las vacaciones. Los padres de Ethan y Alex se habían marchado de vacaciones a Sudamérica, mientras que los de Brian le habían recomendado a él y a su hermano Paul que se quedaran en el colegio en Navidad debido a los continuos avisos sobre la búsqueda de Edmund Greyback en el sur.

-Lo último que me faltaba era que un asqueroso semi-licántropo me fastidie las vacaciones – había dicho Brian tras leer la carta de los Stebbins. La afirmación le revolvió el estómago a Teddy.

Por otro lado, Francis nunca iba al orfanato excepto en verano, y Ted había rechazado la invitación de los Potter alegando que no quería molestar en casa de su padrino. Con tres críos de siete, cinco y dos años, dijo, él no sería más que una carga. Aunque lo que en realidad asustaba a Teddy había sido su comportamiento la noche del cumpleaños de Alex. ¿Qué ocurriría si le volvía a pasar? No quería estar cerca de James, Albus Severus o Lily. Debía protegerlos. Sean, al ver que todos sus amigos se quedaban, dijo que pasaba de aguantar a su "aburrida" familia durante dos semanas.

Y ahora que todas sus amigas se habían ido, Alex pasaba el tiempo con los chicos, cosa que en cualquier otras circunstancias habría alegrado a Teddy. Pero su mal carácter en las últimas semanas lo había alejado de todos sus amigos. Incluso de Francis.

-¿Ted?

El joven metamorfomago miró a Ethan confuso.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Eh, ah, si... – Teddy apartó los ojos de Sean y Alex y miró a Ethan – no te preocupes, Ethan. Estoy bien.

Dicho esto se levantó y se apresuró a huir de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Francis encontró a Ted en los jardines, sentado en la fría y húmeda hierba y observando la superficie helada del lago.

-Te vas a congelar.

El joven Lupin se encogió de hombros. Francis suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Aquel invierno la nieve no había cuajado demasiado, y la mayor parte ya estaba derretida. Sin embargo, el viento frío cortaba la respiración y entumecía todos los huesos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en este plan?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Yo creo que si.

-Bah.

Teddy sacudió la cabeza y miró en dirección opuesta a su amigo.

-¿Es que estás asustado? – Al no obtener respuesta, Francis siguió hablando – es por lo que pasó aquella noche, ¿verdad? Por lo de la lu...

-Cállate.

Francis enmudeció. Finalmente, Teddy lo miró aterrado.

-¡Claro que estoy asustado! ¿No debería estarlo? Soy un maldito semi-licántropo. Como ese pirado, el hijo de Greyback. Si alguien se enterara, me expulsarían. Y supongo que debería entregarme, porque no creo que alguien que puede poner en peligro a la gente de este colegio deba permanecer aquí.

-Pero tú no le haces daño a nadie...

-¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo llegado el momento!

-¡Ted, son doce noches al año en las que no puedes salir, y esto es el Reino Unido, la mayoría de esas noches estarán nubladas!

-No sé si el peligro surge tan solo con la exposición, ¿vale? Porque ese Edmund Greyback... se le ha visto atacando a gente a plena luz del día.

Francis sujetó a Teddy del hombro y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Greyback es un monstruo. Tú no.

Dicho esto, Francis Snape se levantó y se marchó dándole la espalda a un confundido y reconfortado metamorfomago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le despertaron los aullidos.

Al principio pensó (y temió) que se trataba de otra de sus pesadillas.

Pero hacía dos meses que Teddy Remus Lupin no tenía pesadillas relacionadas con los hombres lobo.

Entonces, ¿por qué oía aquellos insistentes y aterradores aullidos?

"Por fin..."

"Hemos llegado".

"Nos ha abierto la puerta".

-Por fin...

-¿Ted?

Abrió los ojos. Sean lo sacudía insistentemente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estabas hablando en sueños...

-¿Qué?

Un aullido, más fuerte que los demás, resonó en la distancia.

"Hemos vencido".

-Se oyen muchos aullidos...

"HEMOS LLEGADO".

Teddy se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la ventana. Brian, Ethan y Francis se agolpaban contra ella, escudriñando el Bosque Prohibido. Un nuevo aullido...

"¡¡¡LO TENEMOS!!!"

-¡NO!

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Teddy.

-Ted, ¿qué?

-Maldita sea...

Sin dar explicaciones, Ted salió por la puerta y bajó a saltos las escaleras de caracol de las habitaciones de los chicos.

Más alumnos se agolpaban en la Sala Común.

-¡Teddy! – Victoire corría hacia él.

-¡Victoire! ¡Quédate aquí y no salgas! ¿Entendido?

-¡Ted! ¿Has visto a mi hermano? – gritó Alex.

-¡Ted! – Kevin Walter caminaba hacia él. - ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-Tengo que salir un momento...

-¡El profesor Jarrows acaba de venir a avisarme de que vigilara que ningún estudiante saliera de la Torre de Gryffindor esta noche!

-¡Pero tengo que ir!

-¡El profesor Princestone viene! – gritó Peter Garand desde la puerta.

Antes de que nadie pudiera moverse, el viejo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras apareció por la puerta.

En la Sala Común reinó un silencio sepulcral. Ethan y Sean se quedaron helados en las escaleras. Cath, Alicia y Pat se movieron hacia el final de la sala instintivamente. Alex se agarró al brazo de Teddy y a Victoire se le escapó un grito ahogado.

Gabriel Princestone estaba fuera de si. Sus ojos bicolores se hallaban inyectados en sangre. Con cada respiración, un jadeo ahogado se escapaba silbando entre sus dientes. Tenía todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión, y la varita en ristre.

-Profesor, ¿qué?

-Quiero a todos los alumnos en sus camas en diez minutos. ¡Ya!

-Pero profesor... lo lobos – comenzó a decir Ted.

-Los profesores estamos en ello, Lupin. Ahora marcharos todos a la cama.

-Pero prof...

-¡AHORA MISMO! – el profesor lanzó a una mirada a los petrificados Gryffindors – y se descontarán cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor por su deslealtad al colegio.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sesenta puntos, Wood. Y si no te callas, serán ochenta.

-Viejo estúpido – musitó Sean de camino a la cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Brian con aprehensión.

-Princestone nos ha mandado a la cama – explicó Ethan.

-Y luego nos ha quitado un montón de puntos porque si – añadió Sean.

-Actuaba de un modo muy raro – musitó Ted.

Los cinco alumnos de tercero se marcharon a la cama. Los aullidos de los lobos seguían resonando en la distancia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Teddy Remus Lupin permanecía sentado en el borde de su cama de dosel, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ni por todos los galeones del mundo podría dormir.

Los lobos seguían aullando en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Ted? – Musitó Francis - ¿estás despierto?

-Si...

-Yo también – dijo Brian.

-Dormiros los dos – ordenó Ted – no va a pasar nada...

-Espera...

-¿Brian?

-¿No lo notáis?

-¿Qué?

-Los lobos han dejado de aullar – dijo Brian aliviado. – A lo mejor lo profesores han hecho algo...

Ted notó cómo su amigo se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana. Oyó a Francis respirar hondo de puto alivio. Si los lobos si habían callado, ¿por qué él sentía erizado el pelo en la nuca y todos los nervios en tensión?

Pudo sentir cómo Brian abría la ventana.

-Brian...

-¿Qué...?

-Brian, no, no abras la ventana.

-No se ve nada – dijo el chico. Ted se levantó de un salto y descorrió la cortina de su cama. Brian había sacado la cabeza al exterior y observaba los jardines. - ¿Qué raro huele, no?

Teddy también pudo sentir ese olor. Sólo que a el no le resultaba raro, sino familiar...

-¡BRIAN, NO! ¡ALÉJATE DE LA VENT...

Y justo entonces, muchas cosas comenzaron a suceder al mismo tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El grito de Ted hizo que Ethan y Sean se incorporaran en sus camas asustados. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para ayudar a Brian, que soltó un grito ahogado mientras se alejaba de la ventana abierta de un salto. Trastabilló y cayó al suelo.

Rápidamente, Francis corrió a cerrarla, pero una fuerza sobrehumana la abrió de golpe, quebrando el cristal en mil astillas. Francis cayó al suelo llevándose las manos a la cara.

Y entonces, un rostro desfigurado se introdujo en la habitación de los chicos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡NO!

El rostro sólo miró a Ted. Luego, sonrió dejando al descubierto una hilera de dientes afiladísimos.

Y Ted supo que había ido hasta allí buscándolo a él.

El dueño de aquel rostro se relamió y lanzó una mirada a su alrededor. Y sus ojos se posaron en el chico de trece años que lo observaba aterrorizado desde el suelo.

El ser se movió rápidamente. Muy rápidamente. _Demasiado _rápido.

Un instante después, había desaparecido.

Y Brian con él.

-¡NO!

Ted fue el primero en correr hacia la ventana. Ni rastro de nadie. Ni de Brian, ni del ser, ni de los hombres lobo.

Nada.

Estupefacto, se apartó de la ventana para dejarse caer en el suelo. Sean sacó la cabeza por el hueco en el muro.

-¡¡¡BRIAN!!! ¡¡¡BRIAN!!!

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe. Kevin Walters entró, seguido de Julius Jarrows y de Minerva McGonagall.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Y los cuatro alumnos de tercer curso de Gryffindor, dos de ellos en el suelo, no pudieron o no supieron responder.

-Se lo han llevado – musitó Ted – se han llevado a Brian.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién...?

-Edmund Greyback – dijo el joven Lupin.

Como coreando sus palabras, los lobos volvieron a aullar desde el Bosque Prohibido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 12. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y muchas gracias por leer.**


	14. Hermano

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y por todos los reviews =3.**

14. HERMANO

"Sangre…"

"¡Sangre fresca!"

Los oídos de Ted zumbaban sin parar. Sus sienes palpitaban dolorosamente y un sudor frío cubría su nuca. Su pelo, que había acostumbrado a mantener en un neutro tono castaño oscuro, lucía gris como la piedra.

-Lupin, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Las voces de sus amigos y del profesor Jarrows llegaban lejanas, muy lejanas. Sin embargo, los continuos aullidos penetraban en su mente con total claridad.

"Es la hora, ha llegado el momento."

"Es un cobarde."

"Y no será él quien lo pague."

-Lupin, creo haberte dicho que te sientes…

"La sangre… demasiado cerca… me está volviendo loco."

"¡NO! Esperaremos."

"Solo un poco más… ha llegado el momento."

-¡Ted, deja de hacer el idiota!

Súbitamente, el joven metamorfomago abrió los ojos. Sin saber cómo, se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a la escalera de caracol que conducía a su dormitorio.

-Tengo que subir, profesor – musitó.

-No vas a subir a ningún lado – dijo Jarrows. – Siéntate junto a tus compañeros. Ya.

Ted permaneció unos segundos vacilante, luego clavó sus ojos dorados en el jefe de Gryffindor.

-Tengo que subir, profesor – repitió. Su voz destilaba un extraño matiz amenazante.

Sorprendentemente, Jarrows pareció dudar.

-Si no bajas en dos minutos, prepárate, porque no me importará restar todos los puntos a mi propia casa.

Sean se levantó y lo agarró por el brazo.

-Tío, deja de hacer el idiota, así no ayudas a nadie.

Ted sonrió. No fue una sonrisa agradable.

-Suéltame, ahora, Sean.

Unos segundos después el que hasta hacía unas horas había sido Teddy Lupin desapareció escaleras arriba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El viento transportaba aquella extraña mezcla de aromas. Estaba el olor reinante. Un olor salvaje y animal que llegaba hasta el fondo de sus pulmones y lo inundaba. Luego estaba el delicioso aroma de la sangre, el miedo y el júbilo. Permaneció un rato así, con medio cuerpo colgando hacia el exterior, su pelo acariciado por el viento, sus oídos deleitándose con los aullidos.

"Ven."

"Ven."

"Te estamos esperando…"

De pronto, otra voz interrumpió las continuas llamadas.

-¿Ted? – era Francis - ¡Ted, no! ¡NO!

Antes de que su mejor amigo pudiera siquiera comenzar a correr en su dirección, Teddy se descolgó por completo, agarrándose a las minúsculas grietas del muro de la torre con una habilidad y agilidad hasta entonces desconocidas en él. Francis sacó la cabeza por la ventana, mirando horrorizado a su amigo colgando en el vacío, tres metros por debajo de él.

-¡TED! ¡NO, NO LO HAGAS!

Ted se permitió unos segundos de consciencia.

-Es Brian.

-Los profesores…

-Ellos no podrán hacer nada, y lo sabes.

-Por favor, Ted, por favor…

-Deséame suerte – musitó el semi-licántropo.

El grito de Francis lo acompañó en su vertiginosa bajada a los terrenos del colegio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ni una sola nube poblaba el cielo en aquella fría noche de marzo. La luna llena brillaba con fuerza, inundando el bosque de su luz ambarina. Llenándolo de fuerzas renovabas y antaño conocidas.

Sombras se deslizaban entre los árboles, enarbolando sus varitas, a la búsqueda de los invasores y de su rehén. Pero no los encontrarían si ellos no querían ser encontrados. Y a él tampoco. Se movió con sigilo y fuerza. Trepó a un árbol y se columpió entre sus ramas hasta alcanzar otro. Avanzó junto al linde del bosque, atento a las señales procedentes del castillo. Cuando un nuevo aullido resonó para guiarle, se detuvo en seco y se acercó a la orilla del lago para examinar su reflejo. Un desconocido le devolvió una mirada amenazante y ambarina. Su pelo permanecía revuelto y gris. Su expresión se asemejaba más a la de una bestia que a la de un chico de trece años. Tras unos segundos de estupor, un sonido horripilante emergió de su garganta, cortando el aire de la noche. Cuando fue consciente de que se estaba riendo, corrió al interior del bosque, sintiendo los aullidos cada vez más cerca. Al cabo de unos instantes, tres formas se unieron a su carrera. Sus pelajes grises se movían bajo el movimiento de sus cuatro patas. Sus miradas se cruzaron con la suya varias veces, en silenciosa camaradería. Sintiendo cómo una alegría salvaje lo llenaba, Ted cogió aire y aulló con todas sus fuerzas.

Y los lobos lo corearon.

Súbitamente, todo acabó bruscamente cuando algo se interpuso en la vertiginosa persecución de Ted Lupin. Un cuerpo chocó brutalmente contra el suyo, un crujido estalló dentro de su cuerpo y el dolor lo atravesó por el pecho.

Con un grito de asombro Teddy cayó al suelo, y mientras luchaba por arrastrarse hasta una raíz, sintió cómo sus hasta entonces compañeros de carrera lo rodeaban amenazadoramente. Recordó que había dejado su varita arriba, que no se le había ocurrido llevarla consigo, y se maldijo por ello. Trabajosamente, alzó la vista para ver qué o quién era lo que había chocado contra él.

Un joven de unos veinte años permanecía de pie junto a él. Era alto y muy delgado. Vestía tan solo unos ajados pantalones. Desde sus pies descalzos hasta su cuero cabelludo estaba cubierto de un espeso vello gris. Desde su rostro deformado sonreía a Ted, por lo que pudo distinguir cuán afilados eran sus dientes. El chico no tardó en reconocerlo. Lo había visto apenas unas horas antes, cuando había acudido a su cuarto para llevarse a Brian; y también una lejana mañana de septiembre, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, de portada en el Profeta.

Era Edmund Greyback.

-Hola, hermano – su voz sonaba grave chirriante a la vez, como si llevara años sin usarla.

Ted intentó hablar, pero un dolor agudo atravesó su pecho. Se agarró con las dos manos, intentando evitarlo.

-Será mejor que no lo intentes – comentó Greyback - seguramente te he partido unas cuantas costillas. Pero puedes levantarte, así que andando.

Con sumo esfuerzo, Teddy se levantó, agradeciendo incluso brazo de Greyback bajo sus hombros, ayudándolo. Emprendieron su marcha lentamente, con los tres hombres lobos siguiéndolos muy de cerca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La luz de la luna llena inundaba el claro. De pie en los alrededores, o cómodamente recostados entre las raíces de los árboles había otros cinco hombres lobo. Dos de ellos se arremolinaban en torno a un bulto en un extremo. Los tres que acompañaban a Greyback y Ted corrieron a reunirse con ellos, y por un momento, Teddy también lo deseó. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera allí, olía de maravilla.

Greyback lo dejó en solo en medio del claro para ir a sentarse en el suelo, frente a él. Lo miró con auténtica alegría impresa en sus ojos.

-Al fin has venido, hermano. Y te doy las gracias por ello.

-Yo no soy tu hermano.

Un par de carcajadas corearon sus palabras. Greyback lo miró como si acabara de hacer la mejor broma de la historia.

-Mi padre mordió al tuyo, y nosotros somos sus hijos consanguíneos. Había algo de Fenrir Greyback en la sangre de Remus Lupin, y ese algo pasó a ti, al igual que a mí. Estamos más unidos de lo que piensas, hermano.

Ted se limitó a fijar sus ojos en los suyos. No sabía qué decir. Prácticamente había olvidado el motivo de su propia incursión en el bosque. Se quedó callado.

-Ahora, cuando volvamos juntos a ese castillo tuyo, seremos invencibles – continuó – con la ayuda de ese inútil Lewis hemos entrado en los terrenos. Tú me abrirás el castillo, y luego Princestone nos ayudará desde dentro manteniendo a raya a los pocos profesores que no estén en el bosque. De esos se encargarán nuestros lobunos compañeros. Y una vez allí…

-Pronto se hará de día – lo interrumpió Ted. Greyback rió entre dientes.

-Eso ya lo sé, hermano, no soy un idiota. Pero para cuando la luz del sol asome por el este, más de la mitad de los alumnos del colegio habrán sido mordidos. Y luego… sólo será cuestión de tiempo esperar a la próxima luna llena para tenerlos a todos bajo nuestro poder. Imagínatelo, hermano, toda una legión de magos y brujas con los poderes intensificados bajo la luz de la luna llena…

-Basta – musitó Teddy. La charla enfermiza de Greyback le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. Lentamente, se deslizó hasta el suelo, intentando descifrar lo que aquel facineroso estaba diciendo. – No son más que sandeces – susurró.

-¿Qué dices, hermano?

-Estáis locos.- Poco a poco, Ted iba recuperando las fuerzas. – Princestone y tú estáis completamente locos. Esto no son poderes. Esto es una maldición. Una enfermedad. Y no es algo que deba considerarse un regalo.

Greyback no parecía afectado por las palabras de Teddy.

-Hermano, entiendo que hasta ahora no lo hayas podido comprender… pero estoy seguro que tengo algo que abrirá tu apetito…

Los lobos agrupados en un extremo del claro se apartaron, dejando al descubierto algo que golpeó brutalmente los agudizados sentidos de Ted. El olor era insoportablemente delicioso. Se acercó a toda velocidad. Y la realidad lo sacudió como un huracán.

Era Brian. Acurrucado en el suelo, su respiración era completamente irregular. Una de sus piernas descansaba inerte junto a él, en un ángulo demasiado extraño. Pero lo peor era su rostro, cubierto de la sangre que manaba de sus múltiples heridas. Tenía los ojos entornados. Horrorizado, Ted se arrodilló a su lado y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Brian – murmuró – Brian, Brian, despierta. ¡Vamos!

-No creo que eso vaya a ser muy útil, hermano.

-¿¡Qué le habéis hecho!?

Varios hombres lobo gruñeron, pero Greyback los acalló con una mirada.

-Nada que ponga en peligro su vida... de momento. – Sonrió de nuevo, con aquella hilera de dientes afilados como cuchillas – lo hemos dejado para que tú acabases el trabajo.

Ted cerró los ojos, cosa no muy acertada, ya que así el delicioso olor que emanaba de Brian se hacía aún más insoportable. La boca se le hizo agua con tan sólo pensarlo. Pero era Brian. Uno de sus mejores amigos. Algo en su interior parecía luchar contra ese hecho. Brian... que siempre había estado a su lado. Y que ahora yacía ante él, indefenso... era Brian.

-¡NO!

Ted se puso en pie de un salto. El dolor de su pecho lo atravesó, pero él permaneció impune. Respiró hondo una vez. Dos, tres más. Pudo sentir a Greyback ponerse en guardia.

Ambos saltaron a la vez. El choque en el aire resonó en todo el claro. Ted cayó al suelo, a punto de perder el conocimiento. Cuando sintió de nuevo a Greyback saltando sobre él, giró sobre si mismo para esquivarlo y se lanzó sobre su espalda, buscando un lugar en el que clavar sus dientes, un espacio que rasgar con sus uñas. Pero Greyback era mayor, más fuerte y más salvaje que el joven metamorfomago, que caía una y otra vez, cada vez más cubierto de heridas. Los hombres lobo observaban la lucha atentamente, algunos de ellos con el lomo erizado, pero sin intervenir. Poco a poco, Teddy pudo arrastrarse hasta Brian. No pensaba dejar que le hicieran daño. Antes, al menos, moriría luchando por defenderlo. Agarró el brazo de su amigo, que gimió semiinconsciente. Y fue entonces cuando rozó algo duro con la yema de sus dedos. Un objeto fino y alargado, de madera. La varita de Brian. La rodeó con sus dedos mientras sentía cómo Greyback se acercaba a su espalda, dispuesto a ejecutar el golpe de gracia.

Cuando sintió cómo los pies de su enemigo se levantaban en el aire se volvió y alzó la varita.

-¡_Protego_!

El escudo hizo rebotar al semi-licántropo, que retrocedió entre sorprendido e irritado.

-¿Juego sucio, hermano?

-No voy a luchar contra ti como una bestia, sino como un mago, que es lo que soy – Ted se levantó y se puso en guardia – yo no soy un monstruo como tú.

Greyback gruñó y se lanzó contra el joven Lupin, que ya estaba preparado.

-¡_Diffindo_!

Greyback gruñó cuando sendos cortes se abrieron en su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza. Las heridas no eran más que superficiales, de modo que volvió a la carga.

-¡_Petrificus totalus_!

Esta vez, el semi-licántropo estaba preparado para esquivar el hechizo. Golpeó con fuerza a Teddy, que salió despedido. El metamorfomago se movió con rapidez para descubrir que la varita de Brian descansaba sobre la hierba, a cinco metros. Greyback, subido a un árbol, lo contemplaba con fiereza. Un segundo después, saltó con una fuerza increíble, mientras Ted corría hacia la varita. Sin mirar a su atacante, la cogió y se volvió para lanzar el que tal vez fuera su última oportunidad.

-¡_EXPELLIARMUS_!

Greyback fue golpeado de lleno y lanzado hacia atrás. Su cuerpo chocó contra un árbol, para luego caer con un crujido ensordecedor. Luego, silencio. Algunos hombres lobo gruñeron, otros aullaron. Aterrado, Teddy se acercó a Greyback, varita en alto.

El cuerpo de Edmund se descansaba desmadejado entre las raíces, su cuello torcido en un ángulo antinatural. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, miraban sin ver.

Estaba muerto.

Una extraña sensación de poder invadió a Ted, que sintió a los demás lobos acercándose. Se volvió. Los animales lo miraban con una extraña mezcla de terror y respeto. Entonces lo comprendió. Había matado al Greyback, al líder. Ahora, él se había convertido en el Alfa. Y aquellos seres lo obedecerían fueran cuales fueran sus órdenes. Sin embargo, Teddy no tenía más órdenes que darles. El amanecer estaba cerca.

-Marchaos. – Dijo. Notó cómo su nuevo poder impregnaba su voz. – Marchaos de los terrenos. No paréis de correr hasta que salga el sol y volváis a ser humanos. Huid lejos, y no regreséis,

Como si fueran uno solo, los ocho hombres lobo echaron a correr y desaparecieron del claro.

Ted se acercó cojeando, al límite de sus fuerzas, hasta Brian. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo alzó en sus brazos y comenzó su lento camino hacia el exterior del Bosque Prohibido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Asomaba el sol por el este cuando el joven Teddy Remus Lupin salió del Bosque, llevando consigo a su compañero malherido. Por un momento, la luz lo cegó. Sintió cómo sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, así que dejó a Brian en la hierba a su lado antes de dejarse caer. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, desde los dedos de los pies hasta las puntas de su cabello. Una extraña palpitación lo recorría, extenuándolo. Al poco sintió en el suelo multitud de pasos acercándose a él.

-¡Ted! ¡Brian!

Unos brazos amigos lo sujetaron. Tras un parpadeo, pudo distinguir el rostro preocupado de Francis Snape sobre el suyo. Creyó distinguir lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos negros.

-Fran... cis... – musitó.

-Eres un maldito idiota – murmuraba su amigo – el mayor idiota que he conocido en mi vida...

Cuando su amigo lo abrazó, Ted Lupin cerró los ojos y perdió el sentido, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su demacrado y magullado rostro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 14. Espero que os haya gustado. De nuevo muchas gracias por leer este fic.**


	15. Libre

**Vuelvo para subir el capítulo 14.**

**Espero que os guste =D**

**Y no os preocupéis por Teddy, esta vez no se lo voy a hacer pasar muy mal xD**

14. LIBRE

Lo despertó el brillo del sol traspasando sus párpados cerrados. Molesto, soltó un gruñido y entreabrió los ojos. Todo rastro de sueño se disipó cuando descubrió que no se encontraba en su familiar cama con dosel de la torre de Gryffindor. Se incorporó de golpe, alerta, y miró a su alrededor.

Al cabo de unos segundos, comprendió que se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio. Suspiró de alivio y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, donde encontró una venda cubriendo su frente. Extrañado, volvió a echar un vistazo a su entorno, intentando recordar qué lo había llevado a dormir en la enfermería.

Un movimiento en la cama de al lado lo alertó. Un chico moreno dormía profundamente. Estaba, como él mismo, cubierto de vendajes, y tenía la pierna izquierda envuelta en un aparatoso cabestrillo.

La visión de Brian en el claro del Bosque Prohibido, cubierto de sangre y moribundo lo golpeó como un vendaval, iluminando sus recuerdos.

Teddy soltó un grito ahogado e intentó levantarse de la cama, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

-¡Ted!

El metamorfomago se movió para intentar zafarse, y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry Potter.

-¡Eh! ¡Ted! Tranquilo, soy yo…

-Harry… - murmuró Teddy.

-Oye, tranquilo, ¿vale? No pasa nada, estás en la enfermería…

-Harry – repitió el chico. Lo miró atemorizado – lo siento mucho, Harry, yo no quería… no quería hacer nada de lo que hice anoche, de verdad que no… no sé lo que me pasó… - comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. Su padrino lo agarró por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

-Ted, no pasa nada, tú no has hecho nada malo. Todo se ha arreglado, ¿de acuerdo?

Teddy sacudió la cabeza, confuso, y finalmente volvió a acostarse en la cama.

Harry sonrió a su ahijado con cariño y le revolvió el pelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Greyback? ¿Y los hombres lobo? ¿Y Lewis? ¿Y el profesor Princestone…?

-Ya te lo he dicho: todo está arreglado, no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora.

-¿Van a expulsarme?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Y por qué iban a expulsarte? ¿Por arriesgar tu vida para salvar a Brian y conseguir expulsar a los hombres lobo del Bosque Prohibido? Ted…

-Pero tienes que decirme qué ha ocurrido.

Harry suspiró.

-Todo salió bien, gracias a ti. Greyback murió, los hombres lobo se fueron y Brian se está recuperando. En cuanto a Princestone, ha sido enviado a Azkaban y ese chico que les ayudaba, Lewis, se ha sabido que se encontraba obligado y por fin le han permitido reunirse con su familia.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Greyback provenía del _Paso de Véstar_, al igual que tu padre y Leopold Lewis. Por lo visto, hacía años que preparaba su supuesta invasión de Hogwarts, y al saber de la familia de Lewis allí, se llevaron a su madre y a su hermana a las montañas hace ahora dos años.

-¡¿Qué?!

-El chico lo ha pasado realmente mal. Y desde entonces él y su padre han estado ayudando a los hombres lobo desde dentro de Hogwarts, sumando eso al fanatismo de Princestone…

-¿Y por qué Lewis no se lo dijo a nadie?

-Por las amenazas de Greyback. El chico y su padre les tienen un terror supersticioso a los hombres lobo, sobre todo después de que a Richard, su hermano mayor, lo mordieran hace cinco años.

-¿El hermano de Lewis es un hombre lobo?

-Lo era. Murió hace tres años.

Teddy calló, intentando asimilar toda aquella información.

-¿Brian está bien? – preguntó mirando con aprehensión a su amigo.

-Se recuperará. No lo mordieron. Tal vez sufra algunas secuelas, pero nada con lo que no pueda vivir. De no ser por ti, estaría muerto.

Ted negó.

-Hubo un momento… en el bosque… en que creí que realmente iba a hacerlo. Pensé que sería capaz de… de asesinar a Brian, a mi amigo. Estuve tentado de hacerlo. – El chico bajó la mirada – y al final maté a Greyback – murmuró.

-Era o tú o él, Ted.

-Si, pero lo maté.

-En defensa propia, y sin que esa fuera tu intención.

-Al final si que me convertí en un asesino…

Harry observó al chico de trece años que tenía delante, se inclinó sobre él y lo abrazó, tal y como sabría que habría hecho su padre si hubiera tenido la ocasión.

-Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hicieras la otra noche puede convertirte en un asesino, Ted Lupin – dijo Harry con firmeza. Se separó de su ahijado y le sonrió. – Serás un gran mago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Más tarde, Teddy se enteró de que los acontecimientos del Bosque Prohibido habían tenido lugar tres noches antes. De modo que había pasado tres días inconsciente, y Brian aún no se había despertado.

Lo hizo después de dos días más. Teddy, que ya había recibido el alta de la señora Pomfrey, se encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con Ethan y Francis cuando Sean entró como una exhalación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en su rostro.

-Brian se ha despertado.

Los cuatro amigos acudieron rápidamente junto a su compañero, que se encontraba un tanto aturdido pero completamente sano.

-Es pronto para saber qué consecuencias sufrirás, pero podrás llevar una vida plenamente normal.

-Gracias, señora Pomfrey.

-Tus amigos tienen tres minutos de visita.

-De acuerdo.

-Dos minutos cincuenta segundos.

-¡Vale!

Cuando la enfermera se hubo marchado, Brian se volvió hacia Ted. Una impresionante cicatriz recorría su rostro, desde la frente hasta el pómulo, atravesando su ojo derecho.

-Brian, lo siento mucho…

-¿De qué hablas? Me queda genial – contestó él quitándole importancia con un gesto mientras examinaba su reflejo en el espejo. Serio de nuevo, sonrió a Ted – me salvaste la vida.

El metamorfomago bajó los ojos. Había acordado con Harry, la directora McGonagall y el profesor Jarrows que sería mejor no hablarle a nadie de su transformación en el bosque. Brian no recordaría nada, y aparte de Francis (que guardaría el secreto) nadie más lo había visto bajo aquel aspecto. Sintió la mano de Brian en su hombro.

-Gracias.

Teddy se tragó el nudo que oprimía su garganta y sonrió.

-No hay de qué.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Brian pudo salir de la enfermería, comenzaron los exámenes finales, y los cuatro amigos no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar sobre aquella terrorífica noche. Pronto, todo lo vivido en el bosque se volvió más borroso en la mente de Ted, aunque a menudo esos recuerdos lo asaltaban en sueños en los que el cuerpo desmadejado de Edmund Greyback saltaba sobre él, cerrando sus colmillos alrededor de su cuello. En estas ocasiones, cuando se despertaba jadeante y bañado en sudor, podía sentir la respiración irregular y los gemidos de Brian, a quien las pesadillas tampoco dejarían descansar en mucho tiempo.

Pronto, el final del curso se lanzó sobre ellos antes de que pudieran darse cuenta. Slytherin se alzó con la Copa de Quidditch tras vencer a Gryffindor en la final por 750 a 600, enviando a la enfermería a un malogrado Peter Garand después de que una buggler le golpeara en la cabeza, impidiéndole coger la snitch.

Sin embargo, el mal sabor de boca que pudo dejarle este partido a la casa Gryffindor fue paliado cuando ganaron la Copa de las Casas gracias a los doscientos puntos ganados por Teddy en su incursión al Bosque Prohibido y en la expulsión de los licántropos.

Finalmente, y sin saber muy bien cómo, Ted Lupin se encontró ante su baúl semivacío, buscando ajetreadamente todas sus cosas. En menos de dos horas, partiría en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Se encontraba buscando el modo de apilar todos sus libros y túnicas dentro del caldero para hacerle sitio al resto de su ropa cuando un movimiento a su espalda le hizo volverse bruscamente. Julius Jarrows lo observaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Profesor Jarrows… - dijo Ted, sorprendido.

-Hoy se ha celebrado el juicio de Gabriel Princestone – informó el jefe de la casa Gryffindor en un tono neutral – ha sido declarado culpable de los cargos de conspiración, cómplice de secuestro, e intento de asesinato. Pasará una buena temporada en Azkaban.

-Ah – hizo Ted. No se le ocurría nada que decir.

-Ted – continuó el profesor – durante los últimos dos meses hemos estado observándote, tanto Harry como la profesora McGonagall como yo. Queríamos asegurarnos…

-De que el hecho de haber asesinado a Edmund Greyback no me afectara más de lo necesario – interrumpió Teddy con voz fría – tal vez también deberían celebrar un juicio contra mí, y contra el resto de licántropos…

-Tú no eres un hombre lobo, Ted.

-Ya, no – Ted se sintió invadido por la ira – no lo soy, eso está claro. Pero hace unas semanas, por un momento estuve dispuesto a devorar vivo a uno de mis mejores amigos, y sólo porque había luna llena. – Dirigió su mirada a la foto de sus padres que descansaba sobre su mesilla – mi padre sí era un licántropo, y no creo que representara un auténtico peligro para mi madre, o cualquiera que estuviera cerca suya. Él si valía lo suficiente como para cargar con algo así…

-Conocí a Remus Lupin brevemente, Ted – dijo Jarrows. El metamorfomago lo miró con asombro – él iba dos o tres cursos adelantado a mí en el colegio. Luego traté brevemente con él durante la primera guerra… antes de que Harry Potter derrotara a Voldemort por primera vez, y fue él quien me… - por un momento, Jarrows pareció perder el hilo de la conversación en sus propios recuerdos. Sacudió la cabeza, sobresaltando a Teddy – lo que intento decirte es que lo conocí lo suficiente como para saber que estaría orgulloso de ti, Ted.

-Pero no lo puede estar – respondió el chico sombrío – murió, y realmente no importa todo lo que me pueda decir la gente que lo conoció. Yo no lo hice, y nada de lo que intente hacer me pondrá a su altura, ¿no lo entiende?

Julius Jarrows pareció meditar las palabras del chico unos segundos. Luego se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro, que apretó levemente.

-No tienes que hacer nada para ponerte a la altura de tu padre, Ted. Él no te podría definir nunca, ni tú a él. Y basta con que mires a tu alrededor para que veas que tengo razón.

Teddy no supo que contestar. El profesor Jarrows se apartó de él y la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, dejando entrar a Francis.

-Ah, hola, profesor, ¿va todo bien?

Jarrows le sonrió y salió de la habitación. En la puerta se volvió para mirar a los dos chicos de catorce años.

-Tranquilo, Francis. Todo va a ir bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El viaje en tren pasó sin percances.

A excepción del encuentro de Leopold Lewis y Teddy en el pasillo, cuando el metamorfomago se dirigía al vagón de Alex y las chicas para despedirse de ellas.

El Slytherin, que no se encontraba acompañado de sus inseparables Zabini y Petersen, lo miró fijamente con sus gélidos ojos azules. Ted permaneció callado, aguantando su escrutinio.

-Supongo que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a sentirte superior a mí a partir de ahora – murmuró Lewis.

-No lo haré. – respondió Teddy.

Lewis apretó los dientes.

-No tengo nada que agradecerte.

Minutos después, el Gryffindor llegó al compartimento de Alex, Alicia, Catherine y Patricia.

-¡Ted! – la hermana de Ethan lo abrazó. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Ah, si, bien. Venía a despedirme, ya sabes.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Ted? – Preguntó Patricia – estás muy serio.

El chico intentó sonreír. Luego se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Supongo que es porque voy a echar de menos Hogwarts…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Teddy!

Un niño de unos seis años, de pelo negro azabache y brillantes ojos verdes atravesó la multitud para correr a abrazarse a sus rodillas.

-¡Al!

-¡Hola, Teddy!

Levantó sobre sus hombros a Albus Severus Potter, como solía hacer cada vez que volvía a verlo cada mes de Julio y giró la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de la familia de su padrino. Al hacerlo, los mechones de su pelo, de un púrpura intenso, cayeron sobre sus ojos dorados.

-¿Y donde están tus padres y tus hermanos?

Guiado por el niño, Ted finalmente distinguió a los Potter junto a la barrera.

-¡Ted!

-¡James! ¿Desde cuándo te ha dado por crecer?

Teddy bajó a Albus y se agachó (ocasión que aprovechó James para colgarse de su espalda) para saludar a Lily.

-Hola Teddy – dijo la niña de dos años.

-Hola, Lily Luna Potter-Weasley. – Dijo Ted en tono solemne, llevándose una mano al pecho.

La hija menor de su padrino rió. Y por primera vez en meses, sonrió con sinceridad.

Se levantó (aún con James colgando de sus hombros) y abrazó a Harry y Ginny.

-Bienvenido a casa – le susurró la mujer de su padrino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 14, y en breves (lo prometo, en breves) llegará el 15.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que os haya gustado.**


	16. De Insignias y Noticias

**Nuevo capítulo =) esta vez no he narrado nada del verano, así que comenzamos directamente en el 5º curso de Teddy y sus amigos.**

**Siento el retraso, pero no he podido escribir mucho debido a algunos problemas personales.**

**Espero que os guste, y muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!**

15. DE INSIGNIAS Y NOTICIAS.

-Acuérdate de no dejarte olvidada a _Valkiria_ en el andén, como el año pasado.

-¡Sólo fue esa vez!

-Y no armes follón en el tren.

-Ya no estoy en segundo.

-Estudia mucho, es el año de los TIMOS.

-Ni me lo recuerdes…

-Y escríbenos de vez en cuando para que sepamos que estás bien.

-Hecho.

Harry Potter sonrió a su ahijado y apretó su hombro.

-Nos vemos en Junio, entonces.

-Al final voy a acabar echándoos de menos y todo.

Junto a Harry, Ginny rió y se inclinó para besar a Teddy en la mejilla.

-Estaremos pendientes de ti.

-Como siempre.

Un silbido agudo interrumpió su despedida.

-Ahora, lárgate.

Padrino y ahijado se abrazaron por última vez en el andén 9 y ¾.

* * *

Desorientado, Ted avanzó por el tren, buscando a sus amigos. Se detuvo varias veces a saludar a compañeros de curso y miembros del equipo de quidditch, entre ellos Alexandra Wood, la hermana de su amigo Ethan.

-¡Teddy!

El chico no pudo evitar que su estómago diera un brinco cuando el largísimo pelo rizado de la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos lo envolvió con su abrazo.

-¡Alex! ¡Es genial verte!

La chica se separó de él y lo miró sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Has cambiado mucho en sólo dos meses…

Alex tenía razón. A pesar de seguir siendo algo bajo para su edad, Teddy había crecido muchísimo durante el último verano: sus hombros se habían ensanchado y su pelo ahora casi siempre permanecía en su tono castaño claro original a juego con sus ojos dorados. Había comenzado a afeitarse (aunque según su padrino no tenía nada que afeitar) y la redondez propia de la infancia había desaparecido de su rostro.

Sin embargo, Teddy no pudo dejar de notar que su amiga también había cambiado. Alex tenía ya quince años, como él, y a pesar de lo mucho que les quedaba a Ted y sus amigos para convertirse en hombres, de repente todas las chicas parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para adelantarlos peligrosamente.

-Si, ya… - sin poder evitarlo, Teddy se puso colorado – tú también has cambiado… y estás, bueno, estás muy guapa y…

Justo entonces una mano lo agarró del hombro y lo salvó de continuar aturrullándose.

-¡Ted! Por fin te encuentro… por cierto, hola Alex, perdóname si te lo robo, pero tengo un compartimento lleno de gente preguntándose dónde está.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos en la cena, Francis. También me alegro de verte a ti.

-¿Dé qué me sirve ser un metamorfomago si siempre acabo actuando como un idiota delante de Alex? – preguntó Ted con exasperación una vez la chica hubo desaparecido por el atestado pasillo.

-Si que te sirve, tan sólo eres un pésimo metamorfomago – lo consoló Francis mientras habría la puerta del vagón.

-¡Eh, Ted! ¡Mira: me han hecho Prefecto! – gritó Sean en cuanto los vio aparecer.

El aludido miró por un segundo a su amigo y a la insignia con una P sobre el escudo de la casa Gryffindor que lucía en el pecho.

-Sean, haz el favor de devolverle eso a Brian.

Ethan estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Te dije que no se lo iba a creer!

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tiene de increíble? – protestó Sean mientras se arrancaba la insignia de la túnica.

-Verte a ti con una insignia de prefecto es como ver a Chris Petersen aprobando los TIMOS, más que improbable: imposible – intervino Brian mientras recolocaba su insignia en su propia túnica. Una vez más, como cada vez que veía a su amigo después de todo el verano separados, Teddy no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa al volver a ver la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal el verano, Ted? – preguntó Ethan interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿El qué? Ah, si claro, todo genial…

* * *

Un codazo de Sean en las costillas le hizo distraerse de su ración de tarta de queso.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres ahora? – pregunto Teddy algo molesto.

-¿No es esa de ahí tu prima?

El metamorfomago giró la cabeza en la dirección hacia la que señalaba su amigo. Victoire, sentada en el extremo opuesto de la mesa junto con sus amigas, percibió su mirada y lo saludó con una sonrisa. Las llamas de las más de mil velas que iluminaban el Gran Comedor se reflejaban en su pelo rubio, dándole un aspecto irreal. Teddy le devolvió el saludo y miró a Sean.

-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No me acordaba de que estuviera tan bien – dijo éste con avidez.

Sorprendido, Ted agarró a su amigo por el hombro.

-Ni se te ocurra. Además, ¿tú no salías con Veronica Innell de Ravenclaw?

Sean resopló y soltó una carcajada.

-En serio tío, en cuanto empezó el verano la mandé a paseo.

Teddy suspiró con resignación. El número de ligues de Sean desde cuarto curso ascendía semana tras semana. Durante el curso anterior, había recibido tres intentos de filtro de amor, cuatro bofetadas y había dejado tras si un mínimo de veinte alumnas llorosas y despechadas. Y por lo visto, aquel Griffindor de quinto curso de pelo rubio y (por lo visto irresistibles) ojos azules había decidido que su próxima conquista sería Victoire. Y Ted no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, de ninguna de las maneras.

-Me da igual – repuso Teddy – Sean – obligó a su amigo a mirarlo a los ojos – ni se te ocurra – repitió.

Sean volvió a reírse.

-Está bien. No te preocupes, tampoco les hago ascos a sus amigas…

A su otro lado, Francis tiró de la túnica de Teddy.

-Parece que McGonagall quiere volver a decirnos algo…

Todos los alumnos se giraron hacia la directora de Hogwarts, de pie delante de la larga mesa de los profesores. Desde su posición, Teddy podía ver al jefe de su casa, Julius Jarrows, de pelo entrecano y ojos oscuros y amables. A su lado, su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras desde el año anterior (tras el ingreso de Gabriel Princestone en Azkaban), Joseph Luquan, un anciano que a pesar de su aspecto débil y apagado parecía capaz de aguantar más maldiciones que todos sus alumnos juntos. Muchos criticaban a Luquan por sus métodos tal vez algo "bruscos" o demasiado "enérgicos", pero a Teddy siempre le había inspirado simpatía. Ambos profesores, que se encontraban hablando entre ellos, se callaron y miraron a McGonagall a su vez. Cuando todo el Comedor quedó en silencio, la directora habló:

-Bien, suponiendo el revuelo que esta noticia iba a causar entre vosotros, he esperado al final de la cena para contároslo:

Teddy notó cómo una leve tensión se apoderaba del Comedor. Y rogó que aquella noticia no incluyera ningún peligro, como la presencia de hombres lobos en los terrenos del colegio en su tercer curso.

-Como todos sabréis – continuó McGonagall – el próximo mes de mayo se cumplirán quince años desde la Batalla de Hogwarts en la que El-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado fue finalmente derrotado por Harry Potter. Muchos magos y brujas muy valientes cayeron aquella noche y durante todos los años de terror que Lord Voldemort instauró entre nosotros. Por esto, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería celebrará en este aniversario un baile y cena conmemorativos en honor de los caídos y de estos quince años de paz. Los pormenores y características de dicha celebración se explicarán más adelante, conforme se acerque la fecha. Pero quedáis todos los alumnos avisados. Ahora, prefectos, conducid a los alumnos de primero a sus habitaciones. Y marchaos todos a vuestras salas comunes. Una vez más, bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts…

* * *

-¿¡Un baile?!

-Si, Ethan, eso han dicho.

-¿Y qué se supone que tendremos que hacer, bailar?

-No, Ethan, jugaremos un partido de quidditch – dijo Francis con sorna.

-¿En serio?

El chico de pelo negro miró a su compañero de habitación por encima de la tapa de su baúl, junto al que se encontraba agachado.

-Ah, bien, vale, entonces supongo que tendremos que bailar – dijo Ethan con desánimo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Junto a ellos, Teddy pensaba asomado a la ventana. La misma ventana por la que había salido y bajado hacia el Bosque Prohibido dos cursos atrás…

-¿Y tú que opinas, Ted?

-¿Eh, qué?

-Tío, ¿qué te pasa hoy? Estás como en una nube – observó Ethan.

Teddy sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé, será que lo del maldito baile me ha metido ideas raras en la cabeza.

"Como que se celebra en honor de las muertes de mis padres y el padre de Francis, por ejemplo", pensó el metamorfomago. Inconscientemente, cruzó una mirada con su mejor amigo. Y vio en sus ojos negros que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Qué ideas? – preguntó Ethan.

Francis abrió la boca, seguramente para contestar con algún comentario enfadado, pero Teddy se le adelantó.

-Ideas como el hecho de que tendremos que llevar túnica de gala, e invitar a una chica a ir con nosotros… y no sé, bailar, y toda esa historia… es estresante.

-Y que lo digas – afirmó Ethan tumbándose en su cama.

Justo en ese momento entró Brian en la habitación.

-Sean es increíble – comentó.

-¿A quién esta vez? – preguntó Francis con aburrimiento.

-Ha esperado a que Alicia y yo acabáramos de enseñarles sus habitaciones a los de primero para pillarla en la Sala Común y "sacarle conversación por casualidad".

Teddy rió entre dientes.

-Bueno, supongo que Cath habrá avisado ya a Alicia, no te preocupes. Además, ahora que los dos sois prefectos podrás pasar mucho más tiempo con ella.

Brian lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Idiota, me da igual si Alicia se va con Sean o no. ¡Y deja de reírte! – finalmente, el libro de pociones de quinto curso de Brian pasó rozando peligrosamente la cabeza de Ted.

* * *

Un par de semanas después del inicio de las clases, Patrick Horne, de séptimo, convocó una reunión del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor en el campo de los terrenos. Teddy fue hacia allí con Ethan, y al llegar encontró que Alex y el resto del equipo ya habían llegado. Cuando los vio llegar, Patrick les hizo una seña para que se acercaran. A su lado se encontraba el buscador del equipo, Peter Garand, de cuarto curso, que el año anterior les había hecho ganar la copa de plata en un reñidísimo partido contra Slytherin; junto con Luck Thorn, el otro golpeador, y Ariadna Arrowsmith, de cuarto, y la tercera cazadora desde la marcha de Kevin Walter.

De modo que durante la siguiente media hora Patrick habló sin parar de cómo tenían que repetir la hazaña del curso anterior y hacerse con la copa, y después de una apasionada charla de ánimo para el equipo comenzó el entrenamiento.

Por fin de nuevo en el terreno de juego sobre su Typhooner, Teddy infló sus pulmones y dejó que el viento despeinara su pelo. Por un instante, se olvidó del aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts y de aquel estúpido baile y se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos y cogiendo velocidad. Cuando los volvió a abrirse encontró con el rostro sonriente y azorado por la velocidad de Alex justo debajo de su escoba.

-¡Conduces como la momia de Merlín, Lupin!

Teddy rió y salió disparado detrás de ella.

-¡Ted! ¿Qué haces? ¡Cuidado!

Teddy intentó virar en el último segundo, y de hecho, casi consiguió esquivar la única buggler con la que Patrick y Luck entrenaban. Sin embargo, ésta pasó rozando el palo de su escoba, que se astilló.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Patrick pasando sobre él.

-Si, no te preocupes no ha sido nada – a pesar de su irritación, el metamorfomago no podía dejar de pensar que había sido culpa suya – lo siento, Patrick…

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Tres horas después, cuando Patrick dio por finalizado el primer entrenamiento del equipo, Teddy se encontraba en los vestuarios con el resto de sus compañeros. Mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, observó divertido como Ethan se abalanzaba sobre Luck y fracasaba estrepitosamente en su intento de inmovilizarlo.

Unos instantes después, el resto del equipo abandonó el vestuario. Ethan se volvió en la puerta.

-¿Vienes? – le preguntó a su amigo.

-En seguida, pero antes voy a reparar esto – contestó Ted señalando su Typhooner.

-Vale, te espero en la sala común entonces.

Teddy lo despidió con un gesto y se volvió para buscar el reparador de escobas en el armario del vestuario. Unos segundos más tarde, sintió una presencia a su espalda. Con los nervios a flor de piel, se volvió violentamente con la varita desenfundada.

-¡Ted! ¡Tranquilo!

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba apuntando a Alex bajó su varita algo avergonzado.

-Perdona, Alex – se encogió de hombros – supongo que soy un poco paranoico.

La chica rió entre dientes.

-Si, ya me lo imagino. – Se acercó a él. El estómago de Teddy disminuyó notablemente. – Oye, siento lo de tu escoba. En realidad ha sido culpa mía.

-No, no te preocupes – repuso Ted atropelladamente.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Alex de repente.

-¿Eh? Si, claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-No lo sé – a Alex le costaba mirarlo a los ojos – por lo que dijo McGonagall del baile para celebrar la Batalla… has estado un poco raro desde entonces.

-Ah, ya, si, supongo. Bueno, no te preocupes. Estoy bien. – Sonrió a su pesar. Tenía a Alex tan cerca que podía contar las pequeñas pecas que salteaban sobre el puente de su nariz y aspirar su aroma.

Su amiga sonrió.

-Me alegro…

Un ruidoso Ethan los hizo alejarse el uno del otro de un salto.

-¡Alex! ¿Dónde te has metido?

-Estoy aquí, Ethan. – El corpulento cuerpo del hermano de Alex se asomó por la puerta – estaba ayudando a Ted con su escoba.

-Ah, bien, de acuerdo, bueno… no tardéis, que están a punto de servir la cena y luego os vais a morir de hambre.

Teddy sonrió.

-Vale, está bien, ya vamos.

Los tres juntos salieron del gimnasio.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 15, que actúa como introducción del 5º curso de Ted y sus amigos en Hogwarts.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí =).**

**Saludos!!!**


	17. Una Pareja para el Baile

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Siento el retraso, pero este año comencé en la universidad y con el nuevo plan de enseñanza no he tenido tiempo para nada . pero ahora estoy empezando las vacaciones de verano, así que espero poder actualizar más a menudo ;-).**

**Gracias por todos los review!**

16. UNA PAREJA PARA EL BAILE.

Los meses pasaron, y muy pronto Teddy descubrió que tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse que un estúpido baile conmemorativo.

El metamorfomago se encontraba en su quinto años en Hogwarts, lo que implicaba que al final del curso se tendría que presentar a los TIMOs, como le recordaban todos sus profesores a cada momento.

Sin embargo, una noche justo después de las vacaciones de Navidad, el baile volvió a la memoria de Ted de forma inesperada.

Se encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor terminando un trabajo sobre pociones reductoras con la ayuda de Brian y Francis cuando Ethan entró arrolladoramente para acabar sentado en la butaca justo a la derecha de Teddy. Sus tres amigos, inmersos en sus trabajos, ni lo miraron.

-Eh – resopló Ethan - ¡Eh! – Los demás levantaron la cabeza para observar a su iracundo amigo – adivinad: Sean le ha pedido a mi hermana que sea su pareja en el baile.

El estómago de Ted dio un brinco, Francis alzó una ceja y Brian contuvo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, se veía venir desde bastante lejos, Ethan.

El guardian miró a Brian como si pretendiera abalanzarse sobre él.

-¡Es mi hermana! – Gritó - ¡mi hermana pequeña! Sean ya debería saber que no le estaba permitida…

-Bueno, Ethan, en realidad es tu hermana melliza…

-¡Nació cinco minutos después que yo! ¡Es mi obligación protegerla!

Francis rió entre dientes. Ted, por su parte, intentaba mostrarse tan apaciguador como sus amigos, pero su impulso más inmediato era acompañar a Ethan a la caza de Sean y hacerle tragarse su escoba.

-Bueno, de todos modos, no tienes de qué preocuparte – finalizó Brian volviendo a su trabajo – el baile no es hasta dentro de tres meses. En ese tiempo, Sean habrá cambiado de pareja unas… siete veces.

-Lo que me extraña es que se haya preocupado de buscarse una pareja tan pronto – intervino Teddy.

Los demás lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-Ted, es la primera celebración de este tipo en Hogwarts en más de una década – explicó Brian – todo el mundo está emocionadísimo. Los de cuarto curso hacia abajo están buscando desesperadamente una pareja de un curso superior para poder asistir, y los demás… bueno, supongo que nadie quiere quedarse con la más… más… en fin, que esto es un sálvese quien pueda.

Ted estaba anonadado.

-¡Pero si ninguno de vosotros tiene pensado siquiera a quién va a pedírselo!

Ethan y Brian cruzaron una mirada y ambos sonrieron.

-Bueno – repuso Ethan – lo cierto es que estoy barajando varias posibilidades. Está Verónica Innell, de Ravenclaw, ¿has visto qué cuerpazo tiene? Y también Sophia Jackson, de Hufflepuff, o Sarah Burton, de Ravenclaw, y Monica Michigan, esa cazadora de Ravenclaw de Sexto curso…

-¿Y has barajado la posibilidad de que ninguna de ellas quiera ir contigo? – rió Brian. Ethan lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el prefecto continuó: - Que yo sepa, Sarah Burton ya tiene pareja, va con John Sanders, de Ravenclaw.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Francis con malicia.

-Porque la semana pasada en pociones le pregunté si quería ir conmigo – contestó Brian sin alterarse.

-¿En serio? – Los ojos de Ethan se abrieron como platos - ¿a quién vas a pedírselo entonces?

-A Alicia – contestó Brian distraidamente.

-¿¡A Alicia!

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Que es tu amiga, así que es demasiado raro.

Brian rió.

-Alicia y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos ahora que los dos somos prefectos. No creo que le importe venir conmigo al baile, aunque sea como amigos.

Teddy sacudió la cabeza y miró a Francis.

-¿Y tú, se lo has pedido a alguien ya?

Francis se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-No. No tengo a nadie en mente…

Pero en ese momento su conversación se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Sean en la Sala Común. Ted percibió que Ethan se ponía tenso. Casi se había olvidado de lo de Sean con Alex.

-¡Eh, tú! – Exclamó Ethan acercándose a él peligrosamente - ¡si, tú! ¿Qué es lo tuyo con mi hermana, eh?

Sean se paró en seco y miró a sus amigos en busca de apoyo o ayuda, pero todos desviaron la mirada. Nervioso, tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio, desordenándoselo.

-Eh… si, bueno, Ethan, la cosa es… que a mí me gusta tu hermana y… bueno… en realidad pensaba comentártelo antes, pero no encontré la ocasión y…

Ethan lo fulminó con la mirada. Teddy observaba la escena divertido. Sabía de Ethan al final no encontraría un motivo claro para enfadarse con Sean, y sabía también que el arrepentimiento y el nerviosismo de Sean eran fingidos. Había visto demasiadas veces a su amigo en acción con diversas chicas.

Finalmente, Ethan resopló y se dirigió hacia la escalera de caracol. Antes de marcharse, se volvió y apuntó a Sean con un dedo acusador.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Lovegood.

Cuando su amigo hubo desaparecido escaleras arriba, Sean volvió a mirar a Brian, Francis y Ted y soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya, pues si que se ha mosqueado…

Francis le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

-Has sido poco disimulado, Sean.

-Bueno, ¿y qué? – repuso este sentándose en la butaca que Ethan había dejado libre y reposando relajadamente los pies sobre la mesa – Alex no se iba a quedar sin ir al baile sólo por Ethan, ¿quién mejor para acompañarla que yo mismo?

Ted miró fijamente a Sean unos segundos. Se le ocurría una buena respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo, pero prefirió no confesarla en voz alta.

Finalmente, Francis se levantó.

-Bueno, yo me voy a la cama también. ¿Vienes, Ted?

El metamorfomago asintió y siguió a Francis hacia la escalera de caracol. Pero mientras subían, el chico se volvió y miró al joven Lupin fijamente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ted confuso.

-Oye Ted, no te habrás… no sé, molestado con Sean ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? No, en la vida, ¿por qué iba a molestarme con Sean? ¿Acaso me ha hecho algo? – Ted se dio cuenta de que quizás había hablado muy atropelladamente. Francis levantó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Está bien, de todos modos no te preocupes. Ya sabes como es Sean: de aquí al baile habrá cambiado de pareja unas diez veces.

-¿Y por qué habría de preocuparme? – inquirió Teddy preocupadamente intentando sonar lo más despreocupado del mundo. Un par de escalones por delante, Francis lo ignoró.

Pronto, Teddy descubrió que tenía algo mucho más importante de lo que preocuparse que la repentina unión entre Alex y Sean. Como sus amigos habían dicho, todo el castillo parecía estar preocupándose de buscar una pareja para el baile, y él ni siquiera se lo había planteado. ¿A qué chica podía pedírselo?

-¡Ted!

El joven Lupin se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la biblioteca del colegio, y Victoire sonreía a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te estaba preguntando si estabas bien – respondió la chica con una sonrisa – por un momento me asusté ante la idea de que estuvieras realmente estudiando.

Teddy bajó la mirada, sorprendido de encontrar un libro de encantamientos abierto ante él sobre la mesa.

-Ah, ya, bueno… supongo que me he distraído un poco, si…

La hija de Bill y Fleur se acercó más a él para susurrar cuando la Sra. Magpie pasó a su lado.

-He oído que Alex y Sean van a ir juntos al baile del aniversario.

-Si, ¿y qué?

Victoire parpadeó, confusa.

-Bueno, quería saber si estabas bien. Ya sabes, llevas detrás de esa chica desde primer curso.

-¡Y tú qué sabes! – protestó Ted. La Sra. Magpie se volvió para mirarlo con censura, y el chico hizo un gesto de disculpa. – Alex y yo somos amigos – añadió bajando la voz.

Victoire alzó una ceja, con gesto escéptico.

-He visto cómo la miras. Te gusta.

-¿Y qué hacías tú espiándome? – preguntó Ted con malicia.

Victoire enrojeció levemente.

-No te espiaba, es que soy muy observadora.

Teddy sonrió y volvió la vista a su libro de nuevo. Casi creía que Victoire se habría marchado cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-Y… ¿con quién vas a ir?

El chico suspiró con exasperación se volvió hacia ella.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera había pensado en pedírselo a Alex hasta que Sean lo hizó. Supongo que cuando todas las demás estén cogidas podré pedírselo a alguna desesperada de tercero o segundo que no tenga con quién ir.

Victoire sonrió y le dio un pequeño codazo.

-Si al final no encuentras pareja… yo puedo ir contigo.

Esta vez fue Ted el que adoptó una expresión escéptica.

-Vic, no te ofendas, pero la noche del baile yo estaré en la fiesta, probablemente solo, y tú acostada en tu cama con dosel.

Victoire abrió mucho los ojos, ofendida, se levantó y se marchó apresuradamente sin mirar atrás.

-Vic, no… ¡Vic!

-Es suficiente, jovencito – dijo la voz de la Sra. Magpie junto a Ted – para cortejar a las alumnas y la charla está el resto del colegio, no la biblioteca.

Pese a sus protestas, el metamorfomago se vio expulsado de la biblioteca en unos instantes.

Una vez en el pasillo, y sin ánimos de seguir estudiando, echó a andar hacia las escaleras, pensando que tal vez podría practicar un poco en el campo de quidditch antes de la cena.

Sin embargo, mientras cruzaba el pasillo del tercer piso de camino a un atajo que le llevaría a la sala común, se encontró cara a cara con Lewis, Petersen y Zabini, que le propinó un golpe con el hombro al pasar por su lado.

-Mira por donde andas, licántropo.

-Si vuelves a tocarme, Zabini, tendré que echar esta túnica a la chimenea… ¡y tú irás detrás!

Angelus se dio la vuelta llevándose la mano al bolsillo de la túnica en el que seguramente guardaba la varita.

-¿Ah, si? Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas…

Leopold Lewis agarró a su amigo por un brazo y le susurró algo mirando a Ted. Zabini y Petersen se echaron a reír y se alejaron de nuevo por el pasillo.

-No te molestes en buscarte una chica para el baile, Lupin, ¡esa noche hay luna llena!

La chirriante risa de Chris Petersen lo acompañó hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda

-Garra de dragón – gruñó con desgana mientras el retrato giraba sobre sus goznes para dejarlo pasar.

Al entrar en la sala, Ted tuvo tiempo de escuchar un grito ahogado antes de alzar la vista y descubrir a Alex levantándose atropelladamente del sillón en el que Sean estaba sentado cómodamente.

-¡Ted! Qué susto… por un momento pensé que podrías ser mi hermano.

Teddy sintió que la sangre le hervía, no sabía si de ira o de vergüenza.

-Yo… yo… siento interrumpir. Sólo… sólo venía a por mi escoba para entrenar un poco y eso… pero ya la recogeré en otro momento. – Musitó mientras se daba la vuelta y salía apresuradamente de la Sala Común.

Alejándose de nuevo por el pasillo, Teddy sacudió la cabeza y se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor.

-Vaya mierda… - susurró para si. - ¡Vaya mierda!

Algunas alumnas de primero de Ravenclaw que pasaban por allí se volvieron para mirarlo, sobresaltadas y riéndose de él.

Ted se volvió, frustrado y observó su aspecto en un desgastado espejo de pared. Lentamente, su pelo castaño claro y caído sobre los ojos fue tornándose de un indefinido color entre negro y castaño, mientras que sus ojos pasaron del dorado al marrón ordinario. Su estatura aumentó considerablemente, y su rostro mutó al azar. Teddy Remus Lupin se convirtió en un chico cualquiera de quince años, que reemprendió su camino cabizbajo.

Definitivamente, el día no podía ir peor, o eso pensaba Teddy hasta que creyó ver el perfil de Victoire hablando con alguien al final de un pasillo lateral. Recordando su conversación anterior, se acercó a ella para disculparse, pero a medio camino comprendió que había cambiado su aspecto y que ella no lo reconocería. Ted aminoró el paso y giró la esquina para ver con quién estaba hablando su amiga.

Era Leopold Lewis.

Si, definitivamente, aquel día Ted Remus Lupin aprendió que cuando las cosas parecen ir mal, pueden ir incluso peor.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 16 del fic. Por favor, no me matéis por tardar tantísimo en actualizar, ¡prometo subir un capítulo más como mínimo antes de que acabe Septiembre!**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Un saludo!**


End file.
